Company
by Ino2613
Summary: So.. six years ago something bad happened. Really, really bad! anyway. Now that six years have passed secrets that Ino are hiding are finally being revealed. All the drama that was suppose to be in high school are going to take place somewhere else...
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto people!**_

~,'~,'~,'~,'~,'~,'~

Everything happened six years ago. It was November when it all happened. Sasuke and Ino were both dating back then in high school. Ino was sixteen at the time and Sasuke was also at the age. Nobody really even knew about the relationship since Ino and Sasuke had to date secretly because of _some_ people.

Ino's father, Inoichi won't allow it. "You're too young," he said.

Ino didn't say anything about it; she just turned around and continued her relationship behind his back.

They both broke up after several months of dating. Nobody knew why, because on thirteen people even knew about their relationship.

Ino was sitting on a bench in the park when Neji first approached her. "Why are you crying? And where is Sasuke?"

"Sasuke went out to search for power so that his family company could be the most powerful in the whole country. You won't understand it!" she covered her face with her hands and then ran off toward her house in the distance.

Neji looked at her as she ran off. 'Nice… way to treat your best friend…' he felt his phone vibrate.

….

_From: Deidara_

_To: Neji Hyuga_

_Subject: Back_

_Just to tell you that I along with the rest of the gang is coming back tomorrow. My sister and I are both setting out for the company tomorrow and it is said that my sister is hiring all of you for the company. See you then in a year or so. Best of luck._

….

'Shit… He's back.'

Ino was home already still crying her heart out. The man she loved just stepped out of her life like that in seek of _power_. 'What kind of man does that to a women? Obviously Sasuke…' she thought back of all the memories of him and began to cry even harder than before.

…...-...

That was then. This is now. The story goes back long but now it's present time. Ino is head of the company, her usual best friends are all of her top employees, and Akatsuki is doing a favor and they're all security guards for the building.

Ino was twenty three years old. Her shoes made no noise as she happily walked through the halls of the company. All the workers were busy and they were all manufacturing some kind of item that either helped people or helped with wars.

'So… a little hang out with my friends in ten minutes… and then a meeting with another company later on….' she smiled. Her flowing white top was calm around her. Even at twenty two she was still acting like a teenager and definitely wearing cloths like one.

Some employees would hit on her often, but she would just smile, say something to them, and then leave.

Ino walked out of the building and gave Deidara a kiss on his cheek before leaving for the restaurant. "I'll see you later, Dei!" She ran toward a car waiting for her. The door was opened for her. "Thanks…" she looked over at the person in the driver seat. "Neji."

"Hn," he just said.

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura's voice said quickly after Neji spoke. "How's the job going and all?"

Ino pulled the seat belt over her. "It's… going well… Though I'm not really into the meeting later…" she looked down at her lap.

"It'll go well… Despite the man you will be talking to." Naruto rolled his eyes. "That dude is still a bastard.., but he's my friend." he smiled over at everyone.

Kiba looked over at Ino and poked her arm. "Can I get a raise?"

"That was random. Hell no you can't!" she crossed her arms over her chest and then opened the door when the car stopped. "Neji, can you bring him in later? After the lessons anyway?"

Neji quickly realized who Ino was talking about and said, "Sure." he walked around the car and opened the door for the rest of the people to get out.

"Now that was hell," Kiba said as he brushed at his cloths.

"Kiba…" Hinata scowled at Kiba. "This is one of the finest cars around."

Kiba looked over at Neji to see him glaring at him. "Chill… I just saying that the car wasn't big enough to fit us all." he ran a hand through his hair slowly.

"Would you rather do everyone a favor and sit in the trunk then?" He said with his hands in his pocket. Neji turned around and slowly walking into the restaurant. He whispered something over to a person near the front and he was slowly showed over to a large table.

Neji waved a hand toward everyone. Everyone began to walk in his direction and then sat down in a chair when they reached him.

Hinata sat down next to Ino and said, "How is he doing?"

Ino smiled. "Oh, he's doing fine with the help of Neji of course." she pulled out her phone and then dialed a number on it.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other end said.

Ino looked over at her friends that was all staring at her. She pressed her cell phone against her hand and said toward them, "Could I get a little privacy?" when they turned away she whispered a quiet "Thank You."

"Anyway, how is he right now?" she kept two hands on the phone as she pressed it to her right ear.

She heard a sigh on the other side. _"He's hanging out with Itachi right now. He's usually either doing that or with me, but I'm busy right now." _a loud crash was heard on the other side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"_I'm alright… I think… Anyway…" _A grunt was heard loudly.

Something fumbled in the background and a voice said, _"It's Sasori, I'm looking at him, and he's not alright. He just… kind of leaned back on the staircase… He didn't realize we're working on them… and he broke it. He wasn't even expecting it… so he fell down the stairs." _

"What the hell?" the line was cut off quickly along with a groan.

Ino looked back up at her friends to see that they were already eating food that was placed in the center of the table. "Hey! Why the hell didn't you bastards tell me?" she picked up her chopsticks.

Everyone pointed at either Kiba or Naruto. Sakura had one of her hands on Lee's hand on the table. There was a small smile on her face when she said, "They told us not to and the fact that Choji was already beginning to eat made them eat more of the food." Sakura reached to get some noodles.

"No ramen?" Naruto said. He looked over at a waiter and then screamed, "RAMEN PLEASE!"

A hand quickly smacked the top of Naruto's head. "You fucken bastard! You have to ask nicely! Not scream like a moron." Ino made a face at him.

Somebody's arm landed on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He is a moron… I see no difference," Kiba said as he chewed on a piece of pork.

"Close your mouth when you speak!" she pushed at his jaw to close his mouth.

A small soothing tone was quickly played. Ino looked across the table and then picked up a piece of noodle from the tray. She threw it across the table at Neji. "I have to go now! It's the meeting now!" Neji immediately stood up. "When you get there, find Itachi and tell him to send him in when they're done playing or something…"

He nodded before grabbing the keys from his jacket and running off toward the car. The pair quickly droved off, leaving their other friends alone in the restaurant.

Shikamaru placed his chopsticks near his plate and folded his arms. "The things we do for Ino," he muttered.

"Two minutes. New record, Neji." she looked over at Neji as he entered the building in search of Itachi. "I'll be at the meeting room!" she called as he ran inside the building.

She knew her way perfectly through the whole building. So she knew the fastest way to the room she wanted to arrive quickly.

Ino arrived at the door within several minutes and waited outside the door, just to calm her down before she went outside.

Walking in was just harder than she ever thought. Her ex-boyfriend just inside. Behind the door. Ino's heart was beating much faster.

The door swung open as she walked in. She didn't look at Sasuke's face as she walked in, instead she avoided it. "Hello, Ino," he said in a loud voice.

Ino stopped in her tracks to whisper, "Hi…" before sitting down on a chair and to look up at Sasuke's face for the first time in six years. 'Definitely more handsome….' she placed a folder onto the table. "Let's get to business now…"

"Business already? How about we talk about something else? When everyone talks about business it only takes forty five minutes… I'm going to be here for two hours… Let's stall for the time being…" he leaned back on his chair with a smile on his face and continued, "How about… You?" he pointed a finger at her.

Luckily, someone knocked the door. "He's here," Itachi said.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked and then looked over at his brother.

His brother looked back at him. "Oh hello, Sasuke. I hope you are doing well with the company… Yes, Ino. Do you want me to send him in?"

Ino nodded. Itachi moved away from the door to reveal a five year old child.

The child had dark colored hair with several blond streaks at the ends. It was tied in a hair style like Itachi's. As he walked toward Ino, he looked over at Sasuke for a split second before turning his head away and then walking toward Ino.

Sasuke looked over at Ino to see her eyes lit up and a bright smile on her face.

Sasuke looked over at the boy's eyes to see it flicker in different colors. From a light sky blue to a dark almost-black blue and then a color in between the two. Bangs were parted and they framed his face.

Ino picked him up and then sat him down on her lap and then gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"Watermelon," he said.

"Hm? Do you want watermelon?" she placed him on the chair instead and then pulled at the rubber band holding all of his hair back in a low ponytail.

The boy looked over at Sasuke and then back at Ino. "No, I mean your chap-stick flavor is watermelon." then he tried to take back the rubber band in Ino's hands. His hair began to fall in front of him.

"Aw… Too bad! I had cut some watermelon for you…" she walked toward the refrigerator in the room and then took out a box. Ino placed it in front of the boy along with a fork.

Ino pulled the chair closer to the boy and then sat on it as he ate. He placed a watermelon into his mouth and felt Ino redoing his whole low ponytail all over again. 'He's… so mature for his age…' the thought crossed her mind and then looked over at Sasuke.

A hand pulled on her sleeve. "Hm? What?" she looked over at the boy.

The boy pointed his index finger over at Sasuke and said, "Why is he staring at me so intensively? What did I do wrong?" he shrugged and then returned to eating watermelons.

Ino looked over at Sasuke and glared at him. "Stop doing that!" she placed one of her hands over the boys head.

"Whose is the boy?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Ino looked over at him with a confused look in her eyes and then said, "What are you talking about? He's mine. He's my son."

* * *

_**HERE MY NEW STORY THAT SOME OF YOU PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT! ... okay.. maybe like.. two or three people.. okay. so I just got another two ideas! one from.. a dream.. I just had at five something in the morning.. and then another.. I just daydreamed about XDDD I hope you all read this and the future ones coming out! btw if you all are wondering why I don't update so often with all my stories is because... I wait at least for two reviews before I go on or a week has pass.. or several weeks has past... ANYWAY READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"Your what?" Sasuke asked. His voice was a little higher than usually and his eyes were staring at her in surprise. "Who's the father? Tell me," he said. He stepped got out of his seat and then walked closer toward her.

Ino backed away from him. "It doesn't concern you. All you need to know is that he's my son," she said. She backed away even further.

Sasuke stared at her with eyes, threatening, intense, and angry.

"Just what are you trying to get me to say?" Ino screamed.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Isn't it obvious? The father of your child." He narrowed his eyes. "It's Itachi? My brother right?" his eyes had a sudden look of fury and anger.

Ino stared back with angry eyes. "Why would you ever think that? I would never do that with your brother!" her eyes turned to hurt instead.

"Who is it then? Tell me!" he yelled with a strong emotion of wanting to command.

Ino threw her arm into the air before saying, "You should know him! He did leave me six years ago! You should know him," she turned around when she was just at the door, "Very well!"

Sasuke's bangs covered his face as he walked even closer toward Ino, stiffly.

Her son slipped out of his chair and then began to walk toward a corner in the room. He sat down in the corner with a fork in his mouth, innocently as he watched Sasuke walk across the room dangerously.

He watched as his mother backed against the wall behind her, scared. Sasuke approached Ino like nothing and then angrily slammed her back against the wall with a hand wrapped around neck. "Tell me now!" Ino grabbed at his hand, trying her best to breath in some air, but failing.

Small tears were beginning to form at the edges of her eyes, maybe from the air, or just the secret she was trying her best to keep in. She watched as her son approached this complete stranger to him.

"Stop hurting her!" he threw the fork from his mouth at Sasuke as hard as he could.

Sasuke directed his attention at the child. His eyes were a red color instead of the dark one that the boy had seen before. Ino's son didn't cower in fear. He stared back with equal anger, and he was ready and prepared for anything.

"Didn't your father tell you never to talk to a stranger? To avoid that you must first not attack them." He rubbed his wrist, where the fork had stabbed. He didn't care a bit as his ex-lover fell onto the floor.

"I don't have a father! He didn't want to stay around to even see my face!" he threw a high kick over at Sasuke, and then turned around to try to punch his chin.

Instead he turned around to meet up with blood red eyes. He kicked Sasuke back a few yards. A drip of blood fell out of his mouth.

Ino was coughing when she was standing up. She looked at Sasuke approaching her son and then ran up toward her son. Her son hid back behind her. "Don't hurt him!" she shouted.

Her eyes were full of terror but she tried her best not to show it too much. "How can you love this boy when he is going to remind you of his father each time you look at him?" Sasuke's eyes were angry, too much anger to really control it all.

"Because I love his father!" she shouted back. She was backing away from Sasuke with the sentence.

Sasuke was even angrier when he had heard the sentence. Neji poked his head into the room in time to see the scene. He ran toward Ino and her son with amazing speed and stopped Sasuke from doing any more further damage.

Neji punched Sasuke back. "Stay back," he said. Even though he already had a young five-year-old son that was slightly older than hers, he still loved her like a sister.

Ino didn't say anything but began to cough. "Mom!" her son cried and then caught her when she fell back, some blood was already dripping out of her mouth.

Neji looked back to see the scene and then turned back to Sasuke in front him, he was gone. "Bastard," he muttered and then picked up Ino. They brought it to the company medic, Sakura's job. There would be daily medic problems in the company so Ino just decided to put up a medic office in the company, but she never intended to use it herself.

"Oh my gosh. What happened to her?" Sakura gestured Neji to put her onto one of the beds there. "Oh dear," she said toward Ino's son, who was looking over at his mother with a worried expression on her face. "She'll be fine.."

His face then turned into an angry expression instead. "I'll be in my mother's office," he said and then turned around. "Bye, Sakura, Neji-sama." He only used the honorific for people he respected. He doesn't use any other honorific.

People in the company looked at him as walked pass them without his mother around at all. He stopped once he stopped at the door. "Hello," Tenten waved her hand at the boy kindly and gave him a smile.

"Hi," he said back in a soft voice. Tenten slowly placed her hand on the doorknob and then twisted it so that he could pass through, into Ino's office room. "Thank you," he said.

The door closed just as he passed through into the room. He looked at himself in the mirror and then pulled the rubber band in his hair before retying it. His light blonde streaks shined out in the rumor. A sudden feeling of hate and anger surged through him dangerously. He blinked his eyes and then looked at himself in the mirror to see him with red eyes. 'Just like than man…'

He looked away from the mirror and then looked at the room instead. The chair where his mother would usually sit and happily kiss him was empty, as expected.

It felt lonely without her. His mother had always insisted to be around him, no matter what. She loved him strongly and he knew it, but when he was in a condition like that it made him feel weak.

'Why.. why didn't mom fight back? I've seen her fight.. she could be considered an equal against that man.' He shook his thoughts off when the door opened up, letting sunrays shine through.

He looked at the person at the door. Itachi was standing near the doorway with the same red eyes, just slightly different with a different design.

"Shinshiro, Ino woke up. She asked me to bring you to her." Itachi held out a hand toward Shinshiro. Shinshiro looked back with red eyes before blinking them and turning them back to its regular blue that seemed to change color.

Itachi took a small glimpse of it before it disappeared.

"You, you have the same eyes," he said. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "The same as the man before!" Ino's son pointed at Itachi's eyes.

Itachi blinked his eyes twice before it disappeared. "Sorry if I frightened you. I had to take care of some people downstairs." His eyes were back to a dark blue color. "Now come on, your mother wants to see you." He held out a hand that Ino's son took.

When they arrived there, no one was in the room except for Ino. "Come here, Shinshiro!" she held out her hands out to gain a hug from her only son. Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Ino and her son alone.

Ino moved away from her son to see him with both of his eyes a red color. She gasped. "Don't do that!" she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"I just.. happen to do that.." he blinked his eyes several times before it disappeared.

Ino picked him up and then placed him on the bed next to her. She gave him a gentle smile and then felt the bangs that framed his face.

Her son looked up at her and said, "Why didn't you fight back?" his eyes showed a great emotion of pain. "I know you could have fought him. At least some defense would have been good." He looked at her mother, searching for some kind of answer.

"I.. I didn't want to," was what she said. Ino turned away from his eyes that were eager for some kind of answer that would help him. "He.." she began, "He.." she didn't finish the sentence. She just left it at that word.

A knock was heard. "Come in," Ino called.

Neji looked into the room and said, "Come on, Shinshiro. It's time for your lessons." He looked at Ino to see her grasping his hand tightly. "But if you don't want to go," he slowly began, "You do not have to. I understand the pain you both had to go through today, physically and emotionally."

Ino nodded her head and then gave her son a little push to get him off his bottom. She watched slowly as her son walked away from him. "I'll see you later than, Ino," Neji said, and then left the room.

Just as he left, Sakura moved into the room with a cup of water. "Here, your water. I know I should have brought it earlier but your son was in the room." She held it out toward her.

Her friend took it away from her hands and said, "Thank you." Just as it touched her lips she said, "How is your daughter doing?"

"Oh, she's doing perfectly fine! I still have well reasons to still be amazed by how well her beauty developed." Sakura smiled and then pointed at the photo in the room. It was a photo of the family. Ino remembered taking it for them. It was at a celebration and Ino offered to take them the pictures since they all stuck together throughout the whole night.

Sakura's daughter had shiny, straight, black hair, and Sakura's eyes and eyebrows. To admit it, she was pretty, but it didn't really beat how pretty Sakura was when she was a child.

"How wonderful.. every time I look at Shinshiro he.. reminds me of his father," Ino said. A sad expression was on her face, it seemed to affect Sakura a lot to see her best friend like this.

She thought for a minute before saying, "You never told me who his father was."

Ino sighed. "It's so obvious.." her voice trailed off. She looked up at the picture. 'I.. wish we were a happy family like them..'

"No it isn't. Itachi? That seems to be everyone's guess. It's always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. The hair style is the same and he seems to be the closest with Shinshiro."

"I'm not answering that," she said, a small smile was on her face as she said it.

Sakura stood up, "Oh whatever, you seem to get more mysterious. You don't tell everyone what's on your mind anymore.. perhaps your last boyfriend rubbed off on you." She stood up. "Your.. who was your last boyfriend?"

"You don't remember?" Ino asked. She laid down on the bed quietly, her eyes unfocused and out daydreaming instead.

"No." Sakura wasn't ashamed. After the years Ino stopped dating and didn't really speak about any kind of relationship she had in her high school years.

Ino turned around in her bed and said one word, "Good."

The door opened up a few inches and a whole body form was shown. Ino's father stood there with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Since I still have ownership of the company," he said. He walked toward Ino and placed a hand on the bed that she was laying on. Sakura watched closely at Ino's reaction. She didn't do anything about it. "I have combined out company with the Uchiha's company together. Now, we are considered one company, the strongest one in the continent.

Ino sat straight up, she had took out her rubber band in her hair before she laid down, but her hair made a great affect on her as she sat up on the bed. Strands of her hair were flying as she looked at her father with pure terror.

"No.." she quietly said. "You couldn't have.."

"Darling, I must also say, you also need to get married. You have to get married because this company is going to be too big and we're going to need two respectable people to run this company." Inoichi looked at his daughter. "Or else we have to make you marry Sasuke Uchiha. This is also planned that you have to get married either way, I can't let you roam the world with your whole life single."

Sakura snapped her fingers and said, "That was who your last boyfriend was! Sasuke Uchiha!" she left the room happily because she figured it out.

"Please not Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino gripped her father's hand. "I'll find a soul mate!.. I'll.. I'll find one.. in two months!" she was desperate. Anyone could tell that she was desperate; her voice was frantic and very panic.

Inoichi held out the paper in his hand. "If you don't find anyone, that means you will have to spend two months being Sasuke's girlfriend, and getting use to the idea that you two will kiss each other." His eyes were narrow.

Ino's eyes grew sad before saying, "Fine.."

Just as Sakura was walking out of the room, she could hear Ino's voice, pleading, sad, and suffering. She never have in her life ever head Ino like this.

It was different. Sakura had always been the one trying their best to make everyone happy, but Ino always had the talent, she didn't need to try, she just did. Hearing Ino suffering like this was completely weird, but torturous to her. Her best friend was right there suffering, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Ino's father shook the piece of paper in his hand to show him that it was all true and then placed it right next to Ino.

She looked at it for several minutes, not even moving. Ino picked it up, her hands shaking, she let the piece of paper drop onto the floor as the door opened.

Sasuke walked in, his hands in his pocket. Sakura walked in front of Ino. "Go away," she said.

"Chill, Sakura. I'm just here to give Ino this," he said and then held out a piece of paper. He smirked at Ino before leaving.

Ino unfolded the piece of paper to read silently in her mind.

_I'll see you later in the meeting room._

_We never really got around to talking about the company_

_-Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura watched Ino's expression when she read it. Her face became shocked and surprised. "What does it say?" she asked.

Without any words she sat up on the bed and began to rip the piece of paper into small shreds so that no one could read it. "Nothing," she said, "I'm going to .. Rest here for a few more minutes before getting back to work.. Alright?"

"Sure."

…

_**Here chapter two! since.. one of the reviewers for the story said.. that I should work on grammer for this one, and made some suggestings.. I hope you like the improvments.. if.. that's what you would like to call it. Thank you for everyone that reviewed for the first chapter! I'm really happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

Ino's footsteps, quiet, soft, and not demanding like a real boss of a company would be. Unlike any other heir of the company, she wasn't much of a person that would demand much out of the employees that is what the people working there liked about her.

She waved a hand toward Tenten, who just happened to walk pass by, several folders in her hands. Of course, she was heading toward the little meeting she had to meet up with Sasuke. 'He's probably not even going to be talking about company.. I bet he's just there to get information out of me again.' she sighed loudly and then entered through the meeting room door exactly how she had previously done.

Unlike before he wasn't patiently sitting at the table, he was already near the door, waiting. It was almost like he was stalking her, ready to strike to get exactly what he wants. 'Oh my god.. This is going to be horrible..' Ino's breathe began to speed up and become irregular. She wasn't sure if it was just because of the fear or just Sasuke.

Sasuke had both of his hands behind his back. Ino spun her head toward him and said, "What do you want?" those were the first words in his mind that she could think of.

"That's how you greet me? How unlady-like but I shall accept it since I've known you for so long, and I'm quite used to you saying such things to me." He walked away toward the table.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sakura had caught up with Naruto on the way toward the meeting room. "Hey, Naruto. I just found out that Sasuke wants to talk about Ino.. Do you.. Want to come with me to find out what they're talking about?" she looked around to see Shinshiro. "Shinshiro, darling.. Do you want to go and find out right now if that man you saw before was hurting your mother?" she caught a look at him.

"Fine, but if I don't get anything good out of this, I'm telling mother you were eavesdropping on her meeting." Shinshiro began to walk toward the meeting room.

Naruto returned a few minutes later with Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji along with him. "They just came along because they wanted to hear," Naruto said, a wide smile on his face.

"What the hell? Why don't you invite the whole company while you're at it?"

Naruto grinned. "Alright!"

The whole group arrived near the door within at least three minutes. Shinshiro was the first one to press his right ear against the door, trying to hear what was going on behind it between his mother and the strange red-eyed man.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke slowly said in a low voice, "I want to know your little son's father." he crossed his arms and then looked the other way.

"I'm pretty sure you know who it is. After you left, I didn't date anyone else. I stopped dating all together!" Ino felt small tears beginning to form.

In response, all Sasuke did was roll his eyes. "It doesn't mean you couldn't have just went up to a man hooker that night and just fucked him, and you could have gotten pregnant that way." his face didn't show his feelings at all this time.

Ino couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, pissed, curious, or just plain acting mean to her because of all the years. She wiped two tears that came out of her eyes. "Can't you tell who the father is?" she turned her back on him so that he wouldn't see more tears come out of her eyes.

"I don't want to look at his face," he said sternly, his voice strong, sounding like he mean it.

"I can't believe you would say that about me and to my son.." her bangs were brushed back behind her ear. 'He hasn't changed at all…'

Sasuke walked a few steps away from her and stopped. "Who cares, the thing is that you're still the same bitch I knew six years ago. You just can't face a heartbreak, you always have to run to someone else. Then the result of that stupid son of yours." his clenched fist slammed the table in the room.

"I can't believe you would say that to me! Fine, you can hurt me and say bad things to me but you cannot drag my son into this! HE'S YOUR SON!" Ino's eyes finally burst of tears and she couldn't stop them in any way.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Everyone on the other side of the door stared down at Shinshiro, he had his ear still pressed toward the door and he seriously felt like his heart couldn't pump blood through his body.

Loud, heavy footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door coming in the direction of the door. Every single one of Ino's friends scattered, trying their best to run away. No one knew that Ino's only son could have ever been Sasuke's. When one of them asked, Ino would change the subject and no one would dare ask her again on that day.

Shinshiro fell back a few feet away from the door in time to see the door open, and her mother ran out, her hands on her face, trying to cover up the tears that were beginning to fall out again.

Just as he saw her mother round a corner at the end of the hall slow, loud, heavy footsteps began to walk. Shinshiro felt anger beginning to surge up him and he felt the sensation of his eyes once again turning red. He looked up to see the man/supposed father to see his face suddenly change when he saw the eyes.

He hid his face and pressed one hand against both eyes, and trying his best to make the red eyes go away. "Are you alright.." the man said. It seemed like he didn't know how to talk to a child in any way to give comfort. He hesitated but then held out a hand.

Shinshiro shoved one of his hands at the hand held out to him and said, "I'm fine! I don't need your help just to stand up!" he stood up and then looked up.

"I like your attitude." the man looked over at him and saying. "Are you going to chase after your mother? It seems like I've gotten her upset once again."

Ino's son looked up at the man before running down the same hall.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, it seems I've finally found out the father.." he pressed the palm of his hand toward the wall. 'And I know.. Everyone was listening through that single door, but I think Ino was too mad to notice..' his phone began to vibrate.

He took it out and said, "What now?" he sucked his teeth at the listener on the other side.

"_Sasuke, sweetheart! I must say about our little proposal about your marriage deal. We've changed it once again. I've given you three weeks since you should know that I'm quite worried about seeing my grandchildren-" _Mikoto's voice was cut off by Sasuke shouting on the other line.

Sasuke's eyebrows were shown in a matter that he as clearly angry. "Do you only care about grandchildren these days? I'm sure I'll do fine even without having a child!" he slammed his fist into the wall.

Air was obviously blown into the other line because it was suddenly foggy and such. _"So? I'm getting old, and I want to see my grandchildren. I see no reason why you couldn't have gotten married by now, you're a handsome young man so you should be having a wife by now." _another sigh was heard in the background.

"It'll be too much work anyway. Hn, I got to go now, I have to take care of some business." he slid the phone back to cut the next words of his mother. 'That women already has grandchildren.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sakura was walking side by side with Hinata and Tenten. "Can you believe that? Ino's son has been Sasuke's child all alone, I can't believe she didn't tell us! We told her all of our sons and daughters!" she held out a folder toward them. "Uh. I got to go now, have to get back to my office.

"Wait!" Hinata grabbed her hand and took a deep breathe. "I know it's been long… especially with our four year old girl.. And.. Naruto and I are going to have our wedding in four days.. I know it's been so sudden! But.. We already have out whole wedding planned.. And.. I want to ask you two to be my bridesmaid!" Hinata crossed her hands behind her back, a deep blush already forming on her cheeks.

Tenten grabbed Sakura's hands and started to happily jump up and down. "I'm definitely going! Thank you Hinata!" a loud ring was heard. "Oh shit, shit, shit! I got to go back to work! I'll see you guys later!" she ran off in one direction.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Shinshiro knocked on the door twice, hoping for some kind of answer. "Come in," his mother said from the other side of the door.

"Mother," he said. "I want to ask you now." he walked up toward her and then sat down on a chair beside hers. "Who's my father?"

Ino turned toward him. "You should know him by now.. Sasuke Uchiha. The man that nearly killed me today." she looked at him with her intense ice-blue eyes. "I must ask you to stay away from him.. I don't want you to get hurt." she brushed his bangs that framed his face away and then kissed his forehead.

The computer screen in front of her changed to a small color and she clicked on what had changed it. A wide smile suddenly spread onto her face. "Do you remember Hinata? The lady with dark blue hair and pale eyes? And then Naruto? The hyperactive blonde that's always nice to you?" she waited for a response from him.

"Yes, I remember them both, they have that.. Blue haired, pale eyed girl right?" Shinshiro looked at her mother and said, "So what about them?"

"They're getting married in a few days, four days actually, and we're invited!" Ino held her hand out toward Shinshiro. "You'll make such a cute ring bearer!" she pinched at his cheeks lovingly and then kissed it. "And I'm the maid of honor!"

"That's great, mom." he gave her a hesitated hug before sitting back on the seat.

One of Ino's hands pressed against her heart for a moment before she said, "I have the perfect dress! I bought it just not too long ago! Went on a shopping spree.. Never got to wear it though.. It's perfect! Honestly, I bought it from one of the bridesmaid store.." she gave him a smile.

"I don't have anything to wear," Shinshiro said and then leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, calmly.

'Shopping,' she thought. "We'll go shopping!" she clapped her hands together childishly.

"No! Not shopping!" Shinshiro held his hand out, trying his best to stop her from approaching anymore with a sly smile.

The chair she was in spun around toward his direction. "We'll go classic with the loose tie and rolled up sleeves for the white dress shirt! Come on! It will be completely amazing on you! All the girls there would be all over you!" she snapped her fingers at him.

"I don't want the girls all over me." Shinshiro folded his arms across him and then spun around in his chair so that he wouldn't look at his mother. "It's weird. It feels weird."

Ino pulled the rubber band out of his hair and then running her fingers through it slowly and then said, "So? You'll be the most handsome there! Not that you aren't already." she fixed his hair once more so that his bangs framed his face perfectly and then retied the rubber band around it.

Instead, Shinshiro pulled the rubber band out of his hair. Ino spun the chair around so that she would look at his face. "No, leave your hair down," she said and pulled at his hand at the same time.

All of his hair fell down from the hand that was ready to form a ponytail. "Aw… you look nice like that," she said and then pushed at his bangs back. In a low voice she said, "You.. remind me of your father so much.."

"Hm? What?" Shinshiro looked up at her face.

She turned away quickly. "Nothing." a photograph quickly caught her eyes. Ino looked over at Shinshiro before picking the photo up and then showing toward him. "You both are so alike.. cold personalities sometimes.. and you both are so handsome at such a young age.." her eyes were looking at the picture. "But that was long ago." the photograph was pulled back.

Multiple footsteps were heard and then someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Ino said. Itachi was first to come in and then slightly pull at Shinshiro's hands. "Go on, Shinshiro.." she smiled as her son slowly began to walk out.

Inoichi walked through the door and said, "Sorry, Ino." he then sat down onto the chair that her son was previously sitting on. "Mikoto.. Doesn't really trust in you both to be married in two months." he placed a piece of paper in front of Ino.

"Three weeks? She's giving me three weeks or else I have to move in with Sasuke and then live with him.. Before I get married?" Ino threw the paper down. "This shit isn't even fair!"

Inoichi crossed his hands. "Sorry. It's the plan.. After two weeks of those weeks living with him.. You're both going to get married to each other.." his face showed a lot of sadness.

His daughter slammed her fist down on the table to hear glass crack and then shatter in pieces. Ino gasped and then bent down to pick up the photo underneath all of the shattered glass. She brushed at one of the corners to make sure it was alright. The photo was placed face down next to the photograph on Ino and Shinshiro.

"I can see that you at least still care for him." Ino looked at her father to see him say the words.

The hair tie near the top of her head suddenly felt like it loosened. "I don't care." she pulled the edge of her ponytail in front of her so that she could silently run her fingers through the end of it, just to calm herself. "Either way, we're being forced into this.. I don't even think I want to marry him anymore.. He's changed.. a lot." she looked away from her father.

"I'll see you later on then. Remember, you _must _marry him," Inoichi said and then left with those words hanging in the air.

The heir of the company looked at herself. 'I.. use to think I would make a good wife.. Not really anymore..' she pulled the soft purple rubber band out of her hair and then ran her fingers through the long strands.

A hair brush was picked up by her and then combed through her hair slowly as she stood up. Her ice-blonde hair was smooth in a matter of minutes. Ino sat back down onto the chair and let out a breathe she had been holding in.

Someone began to cast their shadow over her. The blonde girl slightly turned around to see Sasuke. She ran a hand through her hair once more before turning around toward the mirror and saying, "What do you want now?" she looked away from the mirror and then toward another item so that she didn't have to look at Sasuke's eyes.

"You heard? We're getting married," Sasuke said.

…...

_**Third chapter! I'm working on 'Death' after this. Just to tell you.. I was kind of in a rush yesterday on typing this.. so.. yeah.. don't really blame me. Oh yes, I hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone that reviewed for the previous chapter and READ AND REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"Yes.. I heard.." Ino sat up near the end of her chair and then felt his hand twist in her hair before pinning something done into it.

Sasuke's hand was on the chair and then spun it into the direction of her mirror that was nailed to the wall. "Take a look.." he waved his right hand toward it and then gave a smile which Ino saw from the reflection.

One of her hands reached up to touch the pretty, long, thin, Chinese pin he had put into her hair. It was a long, thin, steel-like rod with a pretty butterfly and rose both at the end that was hanging down from her blond hair. Sasuke had also tied her hair up with it so that it was an ancient Chinese fashion which emperors and empresses would use for special occasions.

Ino looked up at him through the mirror. "When did you learn this..?" she touched the small rose before fully turning around to ask him.

"Little practice," he said, "I decided to gift this just so we can get off on a better foot this time instead of just a fight.. And I also do not like the fact of marrying someone against their own will." he looked at her and then brushed some of her bangs back before moving on and saying, "Don't you agree?"

Her attention was suddenly focused onto him instead. "I guess… though I never thought you would think about something like that…" the door opened up slightly and then closed once again. "I.. have to go. I'll see you at the wedding though." she reached up to touch the pin before leaving through the door.

…...

On the day of the wedding, all the guests were right there arriving as all the rest of the people in the wedding were just calm, waiting for instruction. Shinshiro was at a side, bored, not caring, and definitely acting like his father and being anti sociable.

Someone pushed him. "Go on.. Talk to them!" Ino gave a light shove at her own son. All of her friends already had children and they were all at a certain spot talking and telling stories and what not. Of course, Shinshiro just doesn't want to be there to hear them all talk.

A girl with dark black hair and green eyes walked over toward Shinshiro and then pulled at his hand before saying, "Come, Shinshiro!" he resisted.

"I don't want to Nao." he looked at his mother instead with a bored, but stern expression.

One other girl stepped up. She had dark blue hair and pretty blue eyes. Her fingers were bumping together and in a small low voice she said, "Why not..?" her eyes looked over at the room where her mother and father was.

Shinshiro turned around and said, "Because I don't want to." he folded his arms across his chest and then looked into a way different direction.

He was swooped up into his mother's arm. "Don't be so mean today, it's a wedding after all." Ino pressed a finger lightly to his nose and then kiss his forehead.

"Peach," he said and then walked away to talk to Hizashi, Neji and Tenten's son.

Ino turned around and took a lip gloss out of her pocket. "Damn it.. He knew once again what was the flavor.." she fixed at her dressed and then felt someone tap at her shoulder. She turned around to see Sasuke holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Here. Hinata made me give this to you, for when you walk down the aisle," he said and then smirked, "With me. After all I am the best man." he watched as Shikamaru and Temari walked up the stairs, along with their daughter.

The blonde walking beside Shikamaru gave Sasuke a smile and then picked up their daughter in their arms.

A whole group of people began to walk up the stairs slowly and trying their best to act cool at all times. Several had weapons on their backs but they were all wearing suits and such for the wedding. Ino stepped up toward them and then wagged her finger at her brother's face.

"You weren't suppose to bring weapons!" she pulled at Kisame's shark fin sword on his back and then made a face when he stared at her. "No weapons! Now take them off!" she kicked at Kisame's leg. "Now! I am your boss! Take them off now!" she pulled once again at the shark fin.

"Sis! What happens if someone attacks?"

"We'll kill them with poison, which means that Sasori can keep his puppet.. BUT NO SWORDS! Now take them off now you low lives!" she pointed at the ground and then tapped her feet, but it didn't have a good effect.

They all pushed pass her and just smirked as they did. Konan walked up toward Ino and said, "Sorry about the boys, but they're immature at times.." she patted her shoulder and then moved on.

Someone tugged at the bottom of her purple dress. Ino looked down and then saw Hinata's little daughter. "Hm.. What do you need darling..?" Ino brushed some of her hair out of the way to see her eyes.

"Can you bring me to my mother and father?.. I would go but I don't know where.." she bumped her fingers together and then looked up at Ino.

Ino held her hand and smiled. "Sure." she led Hinata's daughter toward a door where Hinata and Naruto were behind, still getting ready.

What she didn't notice anywhere else was that all of the other braid maids were already inside getting ready using making up and fixing hair. Ino let Hinata's daughter's hand go and then watch as she tried to give her mother a hug.

"You guys were getting ready without me?" she faked a gasp. "None of you told me we were getting ready now!"

Sakura threw one of her brushes toward her. "Well now you know, and I decided that you didn't really need to fix up.. You do have natural beauty I didn't think you would want to come either way, instead you might want to hang out with," her eyebrows rose teasingly, "You know who and your son." she turned around to fix her hair.

Temari turned around and then gave Ino a smile. "Who is.. You know who?" she looked over at her and then frowned.

All Ino did was sigh and then cross her arms. "What are you just saying, Sakura? Sure.. I want to see my son not the other person, and Temari.. Why are you staring at me like that?" she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed one of her straps.

"Right, right, you blonde bitch," Temari muttered and then walked closer toward Ino. She felt a hand wrap around her ponytail before pulling the rubber band out, and then combing her fingers slowly through the hair. "It's so true, blond people are complete morons."

Ino rolled her eyes as reply. "You're blonde too," she pointed out and then grabbed a brush from the nearby vanity.

"Right.. You're white-blond, I'm dirty blonde. Big difference." she snapped her fingers and then grabbed the brush out of Ino's hands.

"What's Naruto?"

"He's.. sunny blonde." Ino looked at Naruto before standing up from the chair that Temari forced her into sitting in. She began combing it through Ino's hair slowly.

Ino moved as she did. "I'm going back outside.. Seems a little boring in here with all the make up and stuff." she turned herself toward the door.

The door suddenly opened and then someone pocked their head in and shouted, "Five minutes!" the girl left quickly.

"Who is she?" Ino pointed her finger at the door and then looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror before turning toward Ino. "One of my relatives.."

No comment was said as Ino opened the door and walked outside to see huge numbers of the Hyuga family walking into the area of space where the wedding was going to take place.

"Aw.. You're so cute!" a crowd of girls were around one tall chair and the head of the person wasn't even showing. A hand came swatting in one of the girl's way.

Ino walked closer toward the area and then looked over at the boy in the chair. "Help me!" he said and then waved his arms over at Ino.

"Come on, Shinshiro.. The wedding is about to start and we've paired you with Hinata's little daughter.. I hope you don't mind. She isn't as hyperactive as Sakura's daughter so you'll be fine.. Hopefully." Ino sat Shinshiro down on another chair and then pulled the rubber band out of his hair before retying it differently.

In return, Shinshiro held out the bouquet of flowers toward Ino. "You left this outside," he said, and then handed it toward her. Ino kissed his forehead and then rubbed the spot before standing up and picking him up in her arms at the same time.

Someone grabbed one of Ino's shoulders and spun her around so that she faced them. "Come on, five minutes are up, and we shall be walking down the aisle together." Sasuke's face was stern and with barely any emotion at all.

"I want to switch partners!" Ino was just about to walk over to Hinata when she felt his hand on her shoulder once again.

"Best man and maid of honor are always together because they're first," he said.

Ino placed Shinshiro down on the floor. "Fine," she said and then turned around to see Hinata's daughter there, standing. "Oh.. Right flower girl. He's your partner, ignore his attitude, personality, and um.. That's it." she clapped her hands together and then placed a hand on Shinshiro's head.

Hinata's daughter looked over at Shinshiro and then back at Ino to say, "What is there to see?" her blue eyes questioned Ino.

Ino tapped her chin before smirking and then saying, "His amazingly good looks." she snapped her fingers and then for once noticed Hinata's daughter began to wobble. "Hey, I was only kidding.." she held her hand as she tried to get her back onto her feet.

"Shame, even your own mother has trouble making a little girl stand up," Sasuke said to Shinshiro and then looked over at the door. "Come on, Ino." he took her hand and then began to lead her away. Hinata's daughter was finally standing well again.

Ino waved her hair at the pair. "I'll see you guys later!" she waved her bouquet at her and then stood at the spot she was suppose to with Sasuke. "The girl is going to faint once she holds his hands.." she turned toward Sasuke and gave him a smile.

"Who could blame? He got good looks from me," he said and then fixed his tie. A smirk was on his face. "Then he has the number one bitch as a mother so his attitude gets even worse."

A hand came in his direction to smack him. "If you mention anything about being his father, you shall die a slow painful one too!" she said sharply toward him and then turned around quickly so that her hair would swing behind her. 'I still hate the fact that he's Shinshiro's father.. No one else will know!" she held the bouquet tight in her hands.

Sasuke's hand landed on her wrist which made her flinch dangerously. She shook his hand off and placed her own around his arm. "Don't touch me," she said in a stern voice.

The door opened, letting Ino and Sasuke to walk down the aisle carefully. Several comments were lowly made. Just as Ino stood at the spot she was suppose to, everything was suddenly unfocused to her. The smile she had forced on was still on her face and she made no mention of trying to ruin the wedding by fainting. She zoned out for the rest of the wedding and was only focused back onto the scene when someone nudged her shoulder.

Clapping was heard as they both kissed ,happily. Ino looked as the flower girls and ring bearers began to walk out and then she walked out along with Sasuke's arm around her hand. She flinched. 'I can't help it if I act like this around Sasuke..' she sighed and then continued walking out until she was out of everyone's sight.

The next person that walked in through the door made Ino completely freeze. Inoichi and Mikoto, along with Fugaku were all walking through the door toward the pair. Mikoto walked up toward the pair as Ino picked Shinshiro up into her arms. "We'll be planning the wedding tomorrow, remember at seven-thirty and meet us at.." her voice trailed off but then picked up again to tell them the address.

Shinshiro was covering his ears to stop himself from hearing it the moment he saw the look of terror on his mother's face. He reached a hand out toward the ground as a signal for her to put him down. Ino obeyed. He then walked away from the so called 'adult' matter of them talking.

"A-already?" Ino stuttered, "It wasn't going to be this early was it?" her whole body began to shake suddenly.

A hand placed itself an her shoulder. "You didn't think it was going to be two years later now did you?" Inoichi chuckled and then turned his head toward another direction.

Her bouquet fell onto the floor as she ran off into another direction, her hands covering her face.

"Go after her," Fugaku said.

Sasuke bent down to pick up the bouquet. "Who cares.. She doesn't even want to talk to me." he sucked at his teeth and eventually left the adults there.

.

Tenten walked pass Sasuke with Neji. "Where's Ino?" she asked and then stood there, waiting for an answer. Sasuke said nothing and just ignored her as he walked away in the direction Ino had ran into.

The pair stood there for several seconds before walking down toward the next floor, where the celebration was going to take place. Food, drinks, and several items were on tables and chairs were neatly placed everywhere. A slide show of Naruto and Hinata was in the front of the room flashing pictures.

He found the room Ino was hiding in. It was actually quite noticeable with the bracelet from her wrist around the doorknob. Sasuke thumped on the door three times. "Go away!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

"Get out of here!" Sasuke shouted and then punched at the door, small splinters beginning to show itself.

She threw something at the door. "No! I'm not marrying you!"

Luckily, Shinshiro was walking pass by, his hand holding Hinata's daughter's hand. He took out a cell phone and dialed a number before saying into it. "Get out here right now!"

Sasuke shouted toward the speaker and then heard her flip up her phone at the same time.

"I'm not marrying you," she said in a quiet voice and then walked toward the door. The door opened slightly to reveal her white-blonde hair. "Tell your parents that you don't want to marry someone that's doing it against their own free will."

"Fine, but I can't help you if they won't say anything about it," he said and then tried to pull the door further back.

"Alright then.."

…...

Yeah... suckish chapter I know... sorry for.. late updates.. waaay late updates.. anyway! I hope you enjoy it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own naruto.**_

The whole car was quiet as the soon to be family drove over toward Mikoto and Fugaku's house, still half-sulking about what they were going to do there, at least Ino was. Shinshiro sat on Ino's lap as she slowly played with his hair as he tried his best to get her not to.

Just as the car came to a halt a cheerful voice called out toward them. "They're here!" it was the unmistakable voice of Mikoto. It was happy, like she wanted it to happen, and of course she did. In no time Ino was sitting near a table, Shinshiro on her lap still, and everyone else around her.

"Shinshiro, how about you go to play with Deidara and Itachi?" she whispered in his ear and then felt him nod. He jumped off her lap and then ran off to the living room, where he knew was where Deidara and Itachi would spend their time at.

A small smile spread itself against her lips as she looked at her son run around the corner toward the big living room. "So, a traditional wedding or the regular kind?" Fugaku's voice interrupted. Ino looked up at him, surprised that he was the first to even ask the question. She was expecting the question to come out of Mikoto's mouth rather than his.

She swung her ponytail in front of her and then ran her hand slowly through it. "I..I am going to go take a walk.." she stood up and then swung her ponytail behind her. "Excuse me," she said, and then walked out of the room, making her way toward the garden they had.

Wooden benches were scattered across the large garden. She sat on one behind a big tree and gave a sigh of relief loudly. 'Shinshiro seems to mind.. And he gets into my business often.. He doesn't seem to mind..' she leaned her head back to see Sasuke's face just slightly above her.

"I already asked.. They said no." he sat down on the seat beside her and said, "But think about it, if we do get married Shinshiro can have a whole family, one with a father."

"This isn't like you, Sasuke." Ino turned away from him to avoid his face. Her legs were slightly tilted as she turned toward the side.

He crept closer toward her and then placed a hand under her chin, and then made her face him. "Is it creepy? I am his father. You can't deny it." he was just about to lean in when she pulled her face away from his and slowly pressed against her bangs.

"I don't care, I don't love you, and I don't want to marry you." she scooted over near the edge of the bench and placed her hand under her bangs. "I'm out of here.." she stood up and began to make her way back to the room where they were still planning their wedding.

Throughout the whole planning she just nodded her head, disinterested and then looked away, toward the door where she heard Shinshiro's laughter. "Ino? Do you want to stay and listen to all of this?" Inoichi put a hand on Ino's shoulders.

"No.. actually. I'm not that excited about it anyway.." she gave a weak smile toward the group.

"You're excused. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Inoichi gave his daughter an assuring smile and then turned back to the other adults, quietly speaking toward them.

Ino stood up from her chair and walked out of the door, passing several family portraits, and then arriving at the scene of Itachi throwing Shinshiro in the air as he tried to land a kick on Itachi. A sharp gasp was heard as she ran into the scene and caught Shinshiro. "Don't be so mean to him!" she pulled him close to her so that his head would be shown behind her right shoulder.

Shinshiro pulled away and crossed his arms in front of her. "We're only sparring," he said, and then gave her a small smile.

"Fine.. But not too much, I don't want you to get hurt!" she placed him down on one of the couches and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, then on the other one.

"Mom!" he swung his hands out to signal that one kiss was enough. Shinshiro walked back onto Deidara and narrowed his eyes before jumping and delivering a high kick toward him. "Wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Pretty good for someone your age," Deidara said, and smirked. "But I doubt that you'll be able to land a finger on me." he bent down a bit to dodge a fast punch from Shinshiro.

Ino laid down on the couch, her ponytail falling over the edge of it. 'Stupid ego..' a smile tuned back onto her lips as she looked at Shinshiro. 'Who knew such a sweet boy could have come from me.. And Sasuke..' she felt the edge of her ponytail hit her wrist.

Her hand picked it up and slowly played with the edges before she looked back at her son, who was panting from all of the fighting. Shinshiro walked closer toward his mother and then stumbled onto the couch she was laying down on. Her hands were spread open for a hug as he gave a small yawn and then sat down next to his mother.

Ino pulled the rubber band out of her hair and set her hair loose as her son crawled up toward her, tired and slowly slept quietly near her on the couch. Just as he quickly began to sleep quietly she pressed a hand against his cheek. Her hand reached behind him to pull the rubber band off his ponytail and slipped it onto her own hand.

She bent down a little lower to plant a small kiss on his forehead and then rubbed the spot where she had kissed him. Ino sat up on the couch and fixed her hair before noticing Sasuke by doorway. "You truly do love him.."

Ino pressed some of his dark hair out of his face and then looked at Sasuke. "Why wouldn't I? He's my son.." the way she said it so motherly. Her face gave off a glow once she said the sentence.

"Anyway, we're done for the day," Sasuke said, and then turned around. "Let's go. I'll drop you off at your house." he took out keys and then let it twinkle as he swung it before nodding toward her. "Let's go."

Just as he left Ino picked Shinshiro up in her arms and carried him out toward the black car outside that was already started up, just waiting. Sasuke walked around to the other side and quickly opened the door as Ino came running out, her hair flying free and holding her son in her arms.

"Thanks," she said, the words leaving her mouth without thinking. She sat him up on her lap so that he was lean back on her right hand. "Come on, wake up, Shinshiro." she shook him lightly and then felt the door close shut and Sasuke walking back to the driver seat.

A groan was heard before Shinshiro woke up. "Put me on one of the seats," he said, and then gave his mother a smile when she obeyed. He leaned down toward her lap and put his head on her left thigh and his feet slightly off the seats so he wouldn't dirty them.

'Always sleeping these days..' she brushed the bangs framing his face away and then looked up at the mirror, where Sasuke was looking at them from. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, and then turned around, backing up from the drive way. The black car sped away from the house and turned onto a highway. For forty-five minutes there was complete silence since no one had any desire to talk to anyone else. "My mother wants to see you tomorrow. At 10, sharp," he said as the car stopped directly in front of Ino's house.

"Wake up, Shinshiro.." she said in a gentle, caring voice. All the while she quickly tied his hair back into it's ponytail and then brushed at the bangs on either sides of his head. "Why?" she asked, referring to what Sasuke had said.

He got out of the driver seat and walked around to open the door for Ino on the other side. As he did he said, "Wedding dress."

Ino slightly pushed Shinshiro out of the car so that he would run toward the house. "Why this early?" she brushed her bangs behind her ear and reached into her pocket to pull out a ring of keys.

"Don't know."

"Well I know I can label you useless from now on!" she turned around without any further words and then walked away to join her son near the door. Just as she inserted the key and then twisted the doorknob Shinshiro calmly walked into the house and made his way up the steps. "So.. I already know about it.. Since I overheard, but since we're going to.. you know.. you can.. spend the night here.. like.. a test?" the thought had just passed her head, just to see if they would still be able to get along together.

Sasuke tapped his watch and then looked up at the black sky. "Fine… though there is one problem," he said, but he didn't state it. He looked up at the light in the first room before stepping inside, into the room.

"Stop there," Ino's voice said from a behind him just as he was going to take another step. The sound of the door closing was heard and then she stepped in front of him to take a good look at him for a second before she curled one finger around the collar of his shirt and then took one step back before turning around and leading him away. Several minutes later around the house she pushed a door open. Purple rooms immediately gave Sasuke the impression that it was obviously Ino's room. "Stay there.." she said, and then pulled a closet open, shuffling through it, looking for something.

"Oh wow.." her voice slowly said, "I can't believe I still have it.." she pulled her head out of her closet to reveal a navy t-shirt and a pair of dress pants. "I'm.. not sure if you can.. fit in it.. you.. did grow taller.." she held the cloths out toward him, a blush already rising up on her cheeks.

He hesitated but then took the cloths from her hands and then said, "You kept the cloths?" Sasuke held it out in the air and examined it. ".. it's actually quite clean."

Blonde hair distracted him as Ino bent down to reach for a basket and then scoot it toward a bathroom. "I washed it from time to time.. When I found it in my closet, I mean." she turned around and raised a hand. "Go take a shower or something.. Put your previous cloths in the basket.. I'll wash it and give it back to you.." her hair swung to another direction as she left the room.

'Whatever… I thought she would have thrown it away though..' he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

…...

Ino returned a few minutes later to see the basket and then pick it up. The washing machine was already set up as she slowly tossed the items in and then leaned onto the side, think of a certain someone. She placed the basket down on the floor and then made her back to her room to gather some of her cloths before walking into her son's room.

Shinshiro was laying down on his bed, on his stomach, and a book in his hands. "You don't mind do you?" Ino asked, peeking into the room. "Can I take my bath in your bathroom?" she sat down near him on the bed and rubbed the small of his back.

"I don't mind, why would I? You're my mother, you've always been around for me," he said, "And I need to finish this book anyway." he returned to his book and only looked up to see her mother plant a kiss on his cheek.

Ino pressed one of her hands against his head and then walked into the bathroom.

About forty five minutes later she walked back out wearing a purple, knee-length nightie. The thin straps supported itself on her shoulders as she walked back out. "I don't like the idea of you wearing that, mother," Shinshiro said, taking a look at her from his book.

"It's the only thing that's longer than the rest.. Oh dear, can you please fetch my robe? I don't feel very comfortable in this with him in the house.." he rolled off his bed and then began to run out of the room. His footsteps were softly heard as he ran further down the hall.

A few minutes later he returned with a purple robe in his hand. He held it out toward his mother and then crawled back onto the bed. "After I'm done with the book I'll take a bath, alright? Then eat dinner." he opened the book once more.

"I'll get to dinner.. Or do you prefer take-out today?"

"Your dinner. I'm not too happy about the stuff they put in take-out."

Ino made her way back to the washing machine to unload everything and then put it into the dyer instead. Half a hour later she clasped her hands together at the kitchen table and gave a smile. 'I'm getting quite good at making different kinds of food..' she looked behind her and then slowly set the table up together.

"Mom!" a voice called out toward her. "Do you know where my t-shirt is? I can't find it!" Shinshiro entered the room, his arms crossed over his chest angrily.

"Oh, sorry!" she ran into one of the rooms and came back out, holding his t-shirt in her hand. "Hands up," Ino said, directing him. He obeyed and felt his t-shirt's material slide onto him.

"Thanks," he said, and then climbed onto one of the seats (with the help of his mother).

Ino fixed the robe on herself before looking up the stairs and quietly saying, "Are you coming down, Sasuke?" no response was heard.

She stood there for several more seconds, hoping for an answer when his voice answered, "I'm not hungry right now."

With a look she spun around, blonde hair flying, and then sat down at the edge of the table, near Shinshiro and looked at him as he politely ate his dinner. "You're quiet this evening.." Ino began, "What's wrong?"

Shinshiro crossed his arms and gave his mother a stubborn look. "I don't like the idea of him being here. I completely disapprove the idea of you even being in the same room with him. He's mean." he swooped some rice into his mouth.

"I won't be sleeping in the same room. I'll be sleeping in the couch instead.. I do hope you don't mind." she gave him a gentle smile before leaning over the table to stab some food with her fork.

One of his eyebrows rose. "You can sleep in mine, it's rude to let a women sleep on the couch while a man sleeps in her bed. You get the point?" he pointed his fork out toward her before bending over to gather some food in his bowl.

Ino's eyes traveled up from the table toward him. "You don't have to, my own son doesn't have to give up something for me. It's suppose to be the other way around." she quickly and unwomanly, mind you, ate the rest of her rice, and then slowly placed her bowl down into the sink, ready to wash it later on.

"I'm done!" Shinshiro shouted, and then tiptoed to place his bowl into the sink. A small sound of laughter almost escaped his lips when Ino wrapped an arm around his stomach, making him lean back instead, barely escaping her hold. "Come on, I want to try this new thing I've been working out!"

"Oh right, go on then!" Ino said, cheerfully, and then released her hold on him, watching as he ran out of the room, rounded a corner and into the living room instead. Ino turned toward the dishes, and kitchen utensils. With one hand she reached for a sponge and with the other, reached for dish washing soap. After ten minutes or so she slowly placed the spoon in its rightful place and then walked right toward the living room.

Shinshiro was standing on top of her purple yoga ball, like a circus clown and had his face concentrated as he looked up at a metal bar that was placed on the top of the door, as an exercise to wake people up. He bent his knees a little down so that he could reached for the remote control. The young boy stood up on the yoga ball, looked down at the control and then pressed a finger against it, turning the t.v. on.

Some footsteps were heard not too down along the hall. "Watch out!" Ino called out, seeing last minute the familiar hairstyle appeared through the door way.

"Huh?" Shinshiro said, twisting his body so that he could see what was behind him. His feet on the yoga ball began to speed up, in the wrong direction. So instead of going forward, he went backwards.

…...

I know, I know! really late update! I'M SOOO SORRY!... I'm trying the best I can but then I have this new.. summer school program.. I know this chapter isn't as good well cause I was... rushing, but I promise the next won't be!.. I really do hope you enjoy it! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you thought of it ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto**_

…...

The yoga ball that Shinshiro was standing on seconds before was jumping away from the pair; Ino ran after it, catching it quickly. Ino turned around and smiled, amused by the scene. Sasuke was rubbing his chin, where Shinshiro's head had hit him when he was on the yoga ball. His legs were spread out awkwardly, and Shinshiro sitting between them, rubbing the top of his head.

Sasuke looked at Shinshiro's back, for once realizing the blonde streaks in his hair and then flicked a strand. "Blond," he said, and then looked up over Shinshiro's head where Ino was standing. "Such a hard head." He picked the child up so he was back onto his feet before standing up himself.

"Say for yourself! That hurts!" he covered his head with both of his hands before falling down onto the floor. The scene was just like father and son, and it really struck something in Ino, maybe for the fact that Sasuke might be in his son's life for once. "Pain!"

Ino left the room and walked into the kitchen instead, pulling the door of the freezer and then taking two small plastic bags to fill them with ice. A little while after she walked into the living room, handing each male a bag. "It's dangerous to stand on a yoga ball like that, and you shouldn't be standing so close to the door, no one would have known you were even there. But Sasuke should have known, his senses are sharper and I see no reason why he couldn't avoid that." The two males looked at her, uncertainly.

"How should I have known he was there? I'm not used to his house structure yet to know where to go to or where to look to get a glimpse of things ahead of me," Sasuke said, and then pulled the ice bag away from his chin. Looking over at his supposed son who was pressing it hard against his head. "He's too small to see."

Shinshiro pointed a finger at Sasuke. "And you're too tall to see!" he crossed his arms, blowing at his bangs, and then laid down on the couch tired. Ino sat next to him, running a hand through his hair.

With a sigh she stood up from a tired Shinshiro and then said, "Do you want your dinner now, Sasuke?" Ino stood up, fixing the robe on her tightly and looking in Sasuke's direction.

He nodded in return. "Only if it's fine with you, otherwise I could make some myself." He stood up to sit next a feet away from Shinshiro on the couch. His hand touched the remote control, and then picked it up, pressed a button, and began to flip through the channels.

"Let's just remember you're a visitor here… my mom isn't a slave to you," Shinshiro's voice spoke out. The child was sitting properly, his head turned toward Sasuke's direction, and his eyes glaring holes.

"Hn. I won't treat her like a slave." Sasuke looked at Shinshiro, also staring, an intense aura filled the room when Ino returned, a tray of food in her hand.

Ino had a tray of food in one hand and the other on her robe, keeping it together before she tied the robe together to keep it on. "Sasuke, here," She said, bending over slightly to give it to him. He nodded in response.

A few seconds later he said, "Thank you." Ino was taken back everyone knowing that Sasuke had a huge ego; he wasn't the kind of person to thank them when they did something nice.

"Your welcome.." her voice trailed off, uncertain if she should say it or not. She sat down next to Shinshiro on the couch, just between Sasuke and him. Giving Shinshiro a small kiss, she whispered something quietly toward him before placing him onto the floor and watching him slowly walk off. "Oh.. I should get ready.." Ino walked over to one of the closets, opening it to tiptoe and try to reach one of the pillows.

Sasuke followed her form, making its way across the room, and when she tried to reach for a pillow that was set up higher than she was, he stood up, walking over to easily reach it and hand it to Ino. Ino hugged it tightly against her chest, an action that would closely relate to the time Ino was in high school and needed help with also reaching something. It brought high school memories back to her head.

She reached a little lower to grab a soft cloth, and then slipped the pillow into it, looking away from Sasuke's face all the while. "I'll be back.. in a sec," she said, holding out a finger and then running up to her room.

A few minutes later, she ran back down, arms full of blankets, and a pillow stacked on the tallest, she dumped them all down onto the soft cushioned chair before standing up toward the couch. "Stand back.. a little, would you?" she asked Sasuke, who was standing directly behind her.

Her pale hands pulled the cushions of the couch, revealing something underneath; both of her hands wrapped around one of the metal poles and then began to pull. Sasuke behind her stepped forward gave one of the one yank and then pulled it up, revealing a foldout bed. "A bed?" he questioned, not really sure if he should be or not.

"Yeah.. I'll be sleeping in it." She had her hands on her hips and then walked over toward the chair, taking the sheet from the pile first, and then began to cover the thin mattress.

Sasuke stopped her hand. "Shouldn't I be sleeping on the couch and you in your own bed? It feels impolite of me to be taking your bed while you have to do this." He kept a grip on her small wrist.

"Well.. you're a guest. And we don't have a guest room so I'm just letting you stay in my room for the time being… just don't.. look through my cloths or any of my personal stuff, okay?"

"Fine.. I might leave early for tomorrow.. and I recommend picking all your bridesmaids and such since you would want to send the invitations tonight." He released his grip on her wrist, picked up the clean tray, and walked toward the kitchen, and all the while, the water running and washing was heard.

Ino looked in the kitchen's direction just when she was done and then quickly walked over to one of her computers in the house, and turned it on. After half a hour all of her friends were aware of either being the maid of honor or just a plain bridesmaid.

The Uchiha walked into the room not too long after she was done. "Dishes are done.. and the leftovers are put away," he said, sitting down on the made bed that Ino had made. "Are you sure that you're going to sleep here? Are you comfortable with it?" he bent over the table, watching everything that Ino wad doing.

She laughed. "Are you worried? I'm going to be fine." She clicked the 'shut down' button and then turned around, pulling Sasuke along with her. "Go and have a good night rest! Goodnight.." she pushed him toward the direction of her room as she walked into a different direction.

Footsteps were heard before she advanced into Shinshiro's room. "Are you hot in here? I'll turn the air conditioner for you.." she looked over at her son, coming out of the bathroom and climbing onto his bed. "Goodnight, Shinshiro." She bent over the bed to kiss his forehead, brushing his bangs once more and then leaving the room, closing the door as she left.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell…" she muttered to herself as she walked back toward the foldout bed. "Completely hell.." she laid down, making sure to put her head onto the pillow, and then pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

_**The Next Day**_

Ino slowly opened her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering several times. "Shhh… go back to sleep, I'll take care of things," a voice said, it was soothing, and it immediately put her back to sleep.

She eventually woke up several hours later by the smell of food, breakfast, was her first thought. Ino sat up on the fold out bed and looked around. Her blue eyes quickly caught the sight of a blanket. The blanket that she had specially place in her own bed for Sasuke. What was it doing downstairs? A obvious shape was made into the blanket so it was made obvious that Sasuke has slept in the chair in the living room rather then upstairs in her bed.

She stood up and walked up the stairs slowly, not bothering to check up on everyone else, pushing the door of her room open she reached into the room for her hairbrush, combing it into her hair several times before going to the closet to get a change of cloths.

Another half hour later she walked out, and began to get her hair done up in its regular high ponytail. Just as she walked into the kitchen room, Shinshiro walked pass, his cheeks slightly puffed up from the food he was still chewing. One of her eyebrows rose before she entered and felt Sasuke put an arm around her, leading her to one of the seats before putting a stack of pancakes in front of her on a plate.

"Making breakfast?" she asked.

Sasuke turned around and sat at the table before also eating a stack of his own. "I stayed at your house, I should at least do something.. and you have half an hour to eat this before my mother comes to pick you out for your wedding dress." He smirked from amusement as Ino's eyes grew wide, just about to couch out the food in her mouth.

She swallowed it all before saying, "Right.. I remember now. Shinshiro ate the food? He's .. not a fan of sugary food.. unless I make them." She gave a small smile before looking up at Sasuke's face, glad to see a small smile on his face too.

"I know where he got that from." He said, raising his fork and then ate the rest of his food before standing up. "I have to go for now. I'll see you some other time."

Apparently he had already changed into the previous day's cloths and he was all ready to leave her house. Ino waved. "Bye," she said, and then walked over to the door, ready to pull it open.

Sasuke looked back at Ino. His future wife, it sounded weird, never in his life had he ever called a girl his wife. "Thanks again," he said, bent down lower to give a peck to her cheek before turning around quickly and then leaving. A smirk still on his face.

The blonde pressed a hand against the spot where he had kissed, and then slowly closed the door, blushing. 'It feels.. like I'm in high school again.. this feeling..' she looked around and then took a glace at the clock. Quickly walking up the stairs to get ready.

The doorbell rang. Ino rushed down the stairs and pulled the door open to get dragged into a hug by Mikoto. "Let's go!" she shouted, dragging her out of her house.

Ino planted her feet into the ground to stop her from dragging her away. Her son walked out of the son, dressed, and stood next to his mother. Ino locked the door quickly and then stuffed her keys away.

Mikoto was bent over close to Shinshiro's height. "Do you see the silver car over there?" she pointed in another direction. "Go over to that car, you'll see Fugaku and the other men." She lightly gave a push to Shinshiro, only to have him slowly make his way to it.

"Alright! While we're picking out wedding dresses for you, they'll be picking out the dress they'll want to wear, but we're going to have to approve it." Mikoto pointed at the black car and then slowly began to walk toward it, followed by Ino.

One of the doors was pushed open and revealed Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata sitting inside. Ino backed away. "Mikoto tracked you down? Or did you tell her?"

"We told," Sakura answered for the rest of the girls, pulled Ino into the car, and then closed the door for Ino. "Let's go!" she shouted happily and then gave a squeal of delight when the car drove off.

"Here's the store.." Mikoto said, her voice out of the excitement and energy it regularly had. She pushed the door and then entered the store, some brides already inside. "Bridesmaids to the left and the actual bride to the right," Mikoto said, and then pointed a direction to the left while she looked at the right.

One of the woman working in the store looked in their direction and then began to walk toward them. "Do you need help?" she asked, giving them a smile at the same time. "Who's the bride?" she clasped her hands together.

Mikoto pointed at Ino, who had her eyes wandering all over the dresses. "She is. A dress that would stand out and make her look like more beautiful than she would ever look." She gave the person a smile and then looked over at Ino, touching a hand over her ponytail once.

"Well we have a lot of dresses that would make a girl look like that! But come! We'll show you the best dresses we have!" the woman led both of them into another direction. "Here, our finest.. but of course the finest can also be pricey.." she made a face.

"No worries…" Mikoto's eyes wandered over to one dress. Two thick straps but slightly showing some cleavage. The dress had small designs on the top and some abstract designs on the bottom as well. It hung tight around the waist but then fanned out at the bottom, leaving a small train as well. "How about this one? It'll show your figure.. and we do have to convince my son.." she sighed.

The woman helping them immediately got involved into her business. "Son? Is this an arranged marriage?" she pressed some of her fingers against her chin.

With a nod of her head she said, "Kind of, it wasn't planned when they were both young though, it was just planned recently." She looked through the big purse she was holding to take out a photo of Sasuke. "Handsome I must admit, but he didn't ever get his first crush until high school! Can you believe it?" she began to laugh.

The woman also began to laugh, quite hysterically too. They were both acting as if they both were friends their whole life. "Yes, handsome indeed. Back in my day, all the handsome guys had big egos, and they were completely players!" Mikoto also began to laugh.

Ino looked at the pair, unsure of what to do next. "He does have quite an ego, but I still couldn't believe that he didn't get his first girlfriend when he was in high school! Children these days get them when they're in middle school!" Mikoto said happily. _**(A/N: Don't try to object, I'M THE ONE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL NOW! ^^'')**_

The woman's hand reached toward the dress and then gave it to Ino. "I'm Mika, by the way. Changing rooms to the right," Mika said, and then continued to talk to Mikoto about things, guys, whatever they felt like talking about.

Ino stepped out of the changing rooms quite later. A sharp gasp was heard before Sakura caught Ino in the dress and then walked over toward her. "You look amazing!" she walked around Ino, inspecting the dress.

"Sakura! Come on! Try on this dress!" Tenten shouted through the store.

"I'll see you later, Ino! I have to go try out more dresses! You can't imagine how many dresses look good on me!"

Ino didn't say anything in particular, all she did was walk back to Mikoto wearing the dress. "Beautiful!" Mika gushed, and then tugged at one part of the dress. "This really does show your curves.. and yours are great.. like a perfect being," she said.

Mikoto's mother nodded. "True.. but I want to try the other one.. the one with no straps.. the silk fabric or whatever in the middle.. and kind of puffs out a little.. no train." She looked over one of the dresses toward the back of the room.

"Oh! That one… that's really expensive.. none of the rich fellows really come around here anymore so we just placed the expensive ones in the back.. are you sure?" Mika twisted the necklace around in her hand.

"We'll.. try it out to see.. and you don't know who we are do you?" she pointed at the dress. "How much is that?" she looked over at the price tag closely and then nodded when Mika named the same price. "We're… either the head or heir to the famous Japanese company.." she let it trail off, checking if Mika knew it or not.

A few minutes later, Ino returned. Both of the women gasped. "Beautiful…" Mika muttered and then pressed a hand against the area of her heart. "I wished I looked like that.. we do need a veil for you.. and you probably don't want gloves with that.." she led Ino away to another direction.

"We're going to take it! But.. I'm also going to check on the bridesmaids. Be right back," Mikoto said, and turned around, walking away.

"I'm going to give you the most amazing outfit for your wedding," Miko proclaimed, and snapped her fingers at Ino, as a gesture for her to follow her.

…...

Yeah.. I know I was updating everyday and then all of a sudden BOOM!... no more.. -_-'' I was... well waiting for reviews... but that didn't stop me from writing more chapters xD I had to keep myself busy... hehe..

thanks for everyone that reviewed for chapter 5! ^^''

enjoy this one and review please! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

"So …um, how do I look?" Ino stood before everyone, fidgeting from the sudden attention, and unsure of how she looked liked. She pulled at her veil once before biting her bottom lip nervously. "Are you going to answer?"

Sakura stared at Ino for a few more seconds before walking behind Ino and pulling the small rubber band out of her hair. "Maybe if we put your hair down," she muttered, and quickly stepped back as Ino reached a hand out to try grabbing her rubber band back.

The blonde spun around quickly and then tried to grab Sakura's hand. "It took me forty-five minutes to get my hair done today!" she stumbled slightly and leaned against the wall behind it.

"Oh, who cares. Turn around now, everyone wants to see how you look," Mikoto said, making a small circle with her index finger.

A small, light gasp was heard before Hinata walked up to the spot Ino was standing and stood behind her as she brushed Ino's bangs back. "We should bring the bangs back …or push it back and then we should put some light eye shadow and some blush to bring some color to her cheeks," Hinata said, giving a smile to everyone else. "Not too much makeup …and no lipstick or lip gloss since she's going to get kissed.." she let her voice trail.

Ino jerked her head back. "Can we just get this over with?" she crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently.

Mikoto gave Ino a sad glace. "Are you unwilling to marry my son? He's not that bad a person anyway," she said, and then looked over in another direction.

"I don't …hate him in any way …I just don't like the idea of marrying him through force." Ino let her bangs fall over her face once more, clearly not wanting to talk anymore about the topic.

The other bridesmaid around her held their shopping bags with their dresses inside each one. "Um …we'll take the dress.." Hinata softly said, bumping her index fingers together nervously.

A credit card was quickly flipped up from Mikoto's wallet. "I'll take care of this," she said confidently, and then handed it over toward Miko. Ino's mouth open, about to say something when Mikoto held a hand up. "Do not object. I am planning this wedding after all. I thought you were going to be excited about the wedding, every other girl is," she said, closing her eyes.

Ino pulled all of her hair over her shoulder and slowly began to run her thin fingers through it slowly. "Can I get out of the dress now?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Yes, go ahead, Hang it to the outer hook and I'll reach in to grab it, I'll package it up for you." Miko swiftly took the credit card from Mikoto and slid it down a machine.

At the same time Ino made her way to the dressing rooms once more. She took the dress of slowly and hung it on one of the hooks before dressing back into her regular cloths. '_Sasuke…_' she looked at herself in the mirror, thinking about herself on the day of the wedding. '_The day of the wedding …I'll be married to Sasuke Uchiha. I always wanted to marry him when I was in a relationship with him, but …it's so hesitating now._' she stepped out behind the curtains and noticed Mikoto holding a large box within her hands.

One of her fingers pointed toward her and then cocked her head toward the open door as a gesture to leave. Ino quickly made her way toward the door, giving Miko a smile as she did.

"I'll drop you all off at your houses and then Ino and I will go back to her house to meet up with the boys." Mikoto inserted her key and twisted it.

During all the time, Ino looked out the window, daydreaming about all of the troubles that might rise once she becomes Uchiha Ino instead. The cold window she was leaning on suddenly moved back away from her reach, in return a hand was offered instead, Sasuke's hand.

Instead, her hand reached for the box on Ino's lap, grabbing it. "No! Don't look at it!" she jumped out of the seat and then reached for it, tripping slightly into Sasuke's other arm. She looked up to see a satisfied smirk on his face. One of his fingers slipped under a side of the box, slowly tilting it open. "No, don't!" She spun around quickly, her white-blonde hair flying everywhere, a pink hue on her cheeks.

Sasuke caught her quickly, spinning her around, and then pulling her closer. Ino slowly let her fingers curl into a fist and then she suddenly pushed him back, walking away from him.

"I don't think I'm feeling well …I'm going to bed." she brushed her bangs aside and slowly pushed the door open, making her way slowly up to her bedroom.

Fugaku down stairs was still pestering Shinshiro about the outfit he was going to wear in the wedding. "Mom!" Shinshiro tried to make a grabbing motion with his hand, only to be held back into place by Fugaku.

Ino turned around. "Don't worry, Shinshiro. You'll look like a prince in the wedding once you get through this," she said, giving a smile and then walking back up to her room.

She ran a hairbrush through her hair before laying down onto her bed, pulling the blanket up to her waist.

Meanwhile Mikoto grabbed the box from Sasuke's hands. "Look what you've done!" she stomped and then held the box in both of her hands as she made her way toward Ino's house, also passing Shinshiro along the way.

"What kind of man is actually excited about shopping and then excited about dressing it on some kid?" Shinshiro muttered. He crossed his arm over his chest.

"My grandson you mean." Fugaku looked at Shinshiro, giving a slight nod and then pull the jacket off. "Really good…"

Sasuke walked pass them, making no sign that he was even paying the slightest attention to them. His footsteps didn't make the slightest sound as he walked up the set of stairs, arriving at Ino's room to see his own mother come out of it. "Gentle.." Mikoto slightly whispered to Sasuke before she left.

He advanced forward into the room, taking several peeks at the goddess laying on the bed, already fast in her own deep sleep. Brushing some stray hair on her face aside, he bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Ino's eyes snapped open a split second later, moving away from him on the bed, pulling the blanket along with her at the same time. "Don't do that…" she softly said in a whisper, letting her bangs cover her right eye.

"What kiss you?" Sasuke placed a knee onto the bed. "You're going to be my wife soon. I suggest you get used to it."

"I know …but still." she placed a hand on the top if the blanket, inching away from him with every passing second. "I don't …love you."

The Uchiha sat on the side of her bed, a small smirk on his face. "It gives the possibility that you can like me, and it doesn't matter. It's just a small kiss on the cheek, any one of your friends can do that to you." he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed, eventually laying down on it near Ino's knees.

She suddenly moved off of the bed. "Sorry, Sasuke," she muttered, walking out of the room. "Sakura mentioned about a pool party she's having …you're coming right?" she turned around slowly to see him give a small nod but not a single word leaving his lips.

'I'll be there…' he laid down on her bed comfortably, putting his arms behind his head. 'My bride.' a smirk crawling onto his face, 'I know you, and your feelings never perish about me. You just want them to.'

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Lee and Sakura stood over a plate of food, making finishing touches to it or making more of it in another area. "Can you braid my hair, Saku?" she pushed all of her hair toward her back as her friend approached to braid her hair.

As she felt Sakura skillfully run her fingers through her hair once before separating it into three different parts and began braiding it she grabbed a bottle. "Rubber band?" Sakura placed her hand open in front of Ino, receiving a purple rubber band in return. "There you go, made it tighter this time so it won't separate so easily." she placed her hands in her hips. "Now back to cooking for you guys! You guys eat so much after swimming." she rolled her eyes, referring to Naruto, Choji, and Kiba before turning back to cooking.

'Those pigs …I hope Shinshiro is at least talking with the other kids …He's so quiet sometimes.' she gave a sad look before looking up at the sun and taking the cap off of the bottle of sunscreen, squeezing an amount into her hand, rubbing her hands together, and then slowly began to apply it onto herself. 'I can't allow myself to get a sunburn…'

"Can you help me with my back, Sakura?" Ino waved the sunscreen bottle in the air to catch her attention.

Sakura looked up and shook her head. "No! I'm busy making food! Ask Sasuke! He's behind you!" she pointed a finger behind Ino and then returned to her work.

Ino looked over at Sasuke, giving a questioning look, gaining a nod from him, she handed him the bottle and turned around, pushing her braid out of the way for him. Just as his hands were just getting a little too out of it's supposed job, she pulled away from him, giving a nervous giggle before making a perfect dive into the water.

'Where's everyone else? I have to get away from Sasuke!' she looked around to see everyone else with their lovers. 'Um …Shinshiro!' she ungracefully waddled through the water toward the area her son was at.

Shinshiro had his arms spread against the outline of the pool, his eyes far away from where he really was, daydreaming. "Stop daydreaming, here to have fun, remember?" Ino said as she sat down on the seat next to Shinshiro.

Someone approached the two. "He got that from you," Sasuke said, and then stood behind Ino in the shade. "A bad habit."

Ino swung around quickly, her braid almost hitting Sasuke. "Excuse me? Are you saying that's all he got from me? How about his hair and eyes?" she looked over at Shinshiro to slightly run her hand over the streaked dark hair. Thinking at the same time, '_Stupid Sasuke and his dumb ego …he just wants me to admit it…_'

'_Shinshiro is my son. Everyone already knows it, so why can't you say it to his face? He already knows it._' Sasuke smirked, sitting back in one the benches.

Shinshiro's eyes wandered over to Sasuke. '_Is mom even going to be happy when she marries this man? I already have a mother …I just want to have a father …and a whole family…_' he gave a sigh and let his eyes wander over his mother, and he let his eyes close once more.

His mother looked away from Sasuke. "I …I have to go," she said, turning around and then walking away. A hand grabbed her wrist almost immediately. She pulled at her wrist. "Let me go, Sasuke." her hand extended to let her own nails dig itself into his flesh.

"Not until you admit it to me again," he whispered in a low voice, a smirk on his face. His hand around her wrist tightened even more, making her slightly wince.

He pulled her closer to him and heard her sneer. "Never," she hissed in his face. With a sharp tug Sasuke pulled Ino closer into a kiss. Her sky-blue eyes widened when she felt his tongue run over her bottom lip. She pushed herself away from him, her eyes wide.

"Don't do that to my mother," Shinshiro said, still looking up at the clear cloudless sky.

Ino clenched both of her hands into a fist and then looked away from Sasuke. '_How dare he! I hate him!_' she pressed a hand against her chest. '_No I don't …I …I actually love him, but I can't let go of this grudge!_' she pulled her braid in front of her and slowly began to play with the end. '_I hate myself for it…_'

She took small steps over toward Sakura. "I'm …going to shower now," Ino said, and then pointed over at a part of the house. "I'll come back later." she waved a hand behind her. Making her way to one of the bathrooms she grabbed her spare cloths and one of the white fluffy towels. She pulled the rubber band off of her braid and slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Slowly arching her head back she let the water run through her hair slowly.

'_I didn't really get my hair wet but I'll wash it when I get home since Sakura's shampoo sucks like hell._' she looked over at the bottles of shampoo that was set aside and then gave a frown of disapproval.

She quickly wrapped a fluffy towel around her body and hair before walking out of the bathtub, reaching for her cloths. Ino quickly slipped into her spare cloths and then gave a smile as she reached under the sink to pull out two blow-dryers, trying her best to make her hair perfect, and trying her best to make Sakura's electric bill go even higher than it's regular amount.

"Oh, Ino …they just sent me to get you. The food is ready," she said, and then took a look at her.

Ino reached for her extra brush and ran it through her hair. "Tell them I'll be there in a little while, I have to tie my hair up right now…" she brushed her hair and looked over at Hinata. "Are you going to be standing there? All this time?" she picked a rubber band up and tug it until it was around her wrist.

The paled eye girl looked up at Ino, giving a small shake of her head. "But I guess I'm kind of worried after that scene." she twiddled with her strands of hair and looked up when Ino immediately released her hold on her ponytail, letting her hard work get ruined once again. "Ino, I'm sorry for mentioning it!" she gave a small bow toward her.

She waved her hand at Hinata. "No …it's fine." she turned around toward Hinata. "You know what, I'm not really hungry …You can go ahead and eat without me." she gave a smile toward Hinata. Hinata, not wanting to ask too many questions quickly scattered away.

Ino leaned over the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. '_Well, looks like I have to start all over again,_' she thought, and began.

"Mom? Why aren't you going to eat with us outside?" Shinshiro asked, looking through the doorway. "It's because of him isn't it?" he stepped into the bathroom and stood on one of the chairs that just happened to be in the room.

One of his hands extended to grab one of the two brushes and then start combing it through his mother's hair gently, as if he was in peace just combing it. "You never answered my question. It was him wasn't it?" his voice stopped as he searched for a word and he bitterly said, "My father, right?" he felt his mother tense up.

"Most likely," a separated, completely different voice said. Ino shrieked loudly, surprised, falling against the wall of the bathroom, a hand on her forehead when she realized who it was. A light chuckle coming from the person.

Shinshiro walked over toward his mother, pulling her up from the floor as she recovered from her shock, and slowly began combing the brush through her hair again, slowly calming her down in the process.

After finally gathering herself together again, she said, "I'm sure you know that you should never do that to me, Sasuke! Never do that when I'm combing my hair!" she rested her head on the sink and then finally started to pull her hair up into it's ponytail.

Quickly after she was done, she pouted at Sasuke at the doorway and walked pass him, her head held high, and Shinshiro following not too far behind. "Ino! Come! Don't you want to eat?" a small tug from Shinshiro's hand in her hand quickly caught her attention.

"Hm what?" she looked down at her son to see him nodding his head and then place a hand on his stomach, a desperate look on his face. "Alright!" she happily said, and then pulled Shinshiro into her arms.

"Oh, Ino! Remember about the people visiting the company this week! They might cause trouble so you better enjoy today before you get back to stressing tomorrow!" Sakura gave a small laugh and then ran off toward the table full of food.

'_Oh …that's right …they're coming_.'

…...

_**Ah.. Here we go. Here it is. By the way this might be my last update for.. The next two weeks I have too much homework to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry I'm in a rush, I have to go to bed. **_

_**Um.. Reviews please?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto**_

* * *

"Go downstairs to the front door and greet our visitors nicely today, okay?" Ino kneeled down toward Shinshiro's height fixing the jacket he wore. "Stand next to Itachi, and look as sweet as possible!" she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Shinshiro looked up at her. "Do I have to? Why can't I just stay with you?"

"You're certain to get bored with me talking and talking." she slowly fixed his ponytail before rubbing the spot she had kissed. "I'm not too sure about the sweet thing …you're too quiet." she felt someone glare behind her. '_Like your father …but that's expected_…' she patted his back. "Go now…" she gave a smile as her son began to slowly walk away from her.

Already knowing who it was, Ino didn't look behind her when a hand landed on her shoulder. "You care for him." Sasuke pulled his hand away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Ino turned around, her blonde hair in it's ponytail slightly swinging. "Of course I do, like every parent should. She looked at his face, not changing her expression. "But …you don't care for," she walked closer toward his face and slowly said in a whisper, "your son…" looking at his face, waiting for an expression. She looked away and began walking slowly away from him, not bothering to talk to him anymore.

'_Is she trying to mess with me_?' he looked at the blonde beauty as she walked away further from him with each step. Her heels made small noises as she walked away from him, her hair swinging like always. '_Cause it's kind of working_.'

He followed her toward the conference room, already knowing that was where the visitors and they would discuss their matters. "Look, they're coming in already …what kind of company brings this many people? With all these suitcases …what's the name of the company again?"

"It didn't mention it. It just said that someone was coming, someone important," he read off a piece of paper and then looked at Ino's facial expression as it turned from confused to shock, and then she ran out of the room. Her hand slammed down onto a button as she ran out of the door. "The government!"

Looking through a folder, Sasuke read, "Threatened by government several times… oh." he looked out of the window, noticing people fighting. He ran after Ino quickly, catching her wrist. "You shouldn't go run out like that …you might get hurt." he looked down at her sky-blue angry eyes.

"They're taking my son!" she pointed around a corner, the shadow of Shinshiro fighting back. "I don't care if we're getting engaged! You don't control me at all!" she screamed, running after her son.

Several footsteps behind him were heard before Naruto's voice said, "Harsh…" he turned around, giving a low whistle. "You're not going to run after her? She's your future wife, you really should care for her more."

Sasuke stepped back as someone with a short dagger lounged out at him. Holding a hand out, he pulled at the fighter's wrist, snapping it quickly before hitting him over the head with his hand. "So weak," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets again.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know, you shouldn't call everyone you meet weak. It gets kind of annoying if you say it too much. You have a frikin big ego." he sighed loudly and then turned around, away from him.

"You of all people should know that," Sasuke said, turning around and then walking to a room, letting the door slam shut after him.

His friend stood outside unsure of what to do next. '_What about Ino? You're letting her run out of the building like that?_' he looked at the door, getting the message he was sending when something inside crashed. '_Fine. If he wants to be left alone_.' he walked away, ignoring the loud noise of crashing inside.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Raindrops fell down in the background and static was heard when Sasuke pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, flipped it up, and then pressed it against his ear. "_C-Can …you come and pick us up_…?" Shinshiro's voice slightly stuttered in the background.

"Where are you?" he asked. There was a moment of awkwardness and silence before Shinshiro said where they were into the cell phone. "How did you contact me?"

"Contact who?" his voice said from the other side, in a questioning tone. "I-I picked a random number …who is this?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sasuke." he could hear the fear in Shinshiro's voice. "It's Sasuke and I'll come to pick you up …along with you mother." he flipped his phone down, not bothering to hear anything else. He walked toward the car, starting it up quickly and drove out of the parking lot slowly.

Driving down two blocks away from where Shinshiro said he would be, he noticed a small gang of teenage boys foolishly playing around near the streets, and immediately he stomped a foot down on the petal.

Stopping in front of Shinshiro and then pushed the door of the car. "Get in," he said, and noticed the fainted Ino and the soft sound of the small gang advancing.

Slamming the door behind him as he walked around the car to slowly place Ino's body onto one of the seats, and then return back to the front wheel, whispering, "Shit…" when he heard gun bullets.

He placed a hand on the wheel, swerving the car in several directions before stomping on the petal and zooming out of view.

Shinshiro gripped the back of the driver's seat. "What are you doing? Our house is in the opposite direction!" he yelled, an unmistakable feeling of fear in his voice.

"You're not going home tonight," Sasuke said, and pressed a button, "Relax for now," he said, feeling the air conditioner fill the car. "I'm not letting you stay home alone with Ino fainted. That's not what she would want…" he pressed another button as small droplets of rain began to fall.

His grip on Sasuke's driver seat didn't loosen a bit as Sasuke drove them all to a place unknown, at least to Shinshiro and Ino. Slowly he slopped the car and walked out, pulling the door open for Shinshiro. "Come on." he ducked his head and pulled Ino's body out, holding her carefully in his arms.

"If you make one move on her I'll-!" Shinshiro began, pointing a finger at Sasuke viciously.

Sasuke turned toward Shinshiro. "You'll what? I'm helping you right now, you should be at least grateful for me." he took a set of keys from his pocket while holding onto Ino with the other. He slipped the keys into the doorknob and twisted it, hearing a small click.

"I don't get visitors a lot so I'm not so sure about where both of you'll be sleeping …if you want, Shinshiro. You can go take the extra bed upstairs, two doors to the left and I'll take care of Ino," he quickly said when Shinshiro pointed a finger toward his mother. The little boy narrowed his eyes before slowly nodding and walking up toward the room he said the bed was.

As he walked up the steps she moved slightly in his arms slowly, muttering something that sounded like, "Shinshiro …Sasuke…" One of her hands curled around a part of his shirt, pulling it toward her a bit. Her eyes fluttered open for a second or so to feel small steps and her eyesight began to go away once more.

Sasuke looked down at Ino and continued up the steps, making his way up toward his room. Placing her onto his bed he brushed her bangs off her face, slightly letting his hand land on her face for several seconds.

'_She has a fever…_' he thought, and then sat her up, pulling her shirt over her head slightly, and then pulled her pants off, still leaving her undergarments on. _'I guess I should …wash her cloths._' he looked at the cloths in his hand, unsure of what to do with her next, never having to deal with a sick woman in his house.

He walked toward his wardrobe, pulling a small t-shirt out with some shorts. Slowly making his way toward the spare room, he left Ino's cloths down at the laundry room and walked into the spare room, finding Shinshiro standing in the middle of the room, stiff from discomfort.

"Here," he said, handing the cloths to Shinshiro. "I should fit, now go take a long shower or bath, and go to sleep or something," he said, unsure of what to even do with a child.

Shinshiro stared at him. "You don't know anything about a child at all, do you? You certainly have no parenting skills at all," he said, walking into the bathroom.

Shinshiro's father, though he doesn't prefer being called that, looked around, angry about his supposed son's attitude. "Little brat …you're lucky you're Ino's son…" he turned around. '…Shinshiro is going to look like me in my elementary school days…' he stepped toward the door and knocked onto the door. "Give me your cloths," he said, and reached a hand inside, a bundle of cloths shoved out at him.

He walked down back to the laundry room and looked at the washing machine. "How do I use this thing again?" he asked himself, since he hasn't been back to his house for a while, he had forgotten quite a lot. "Like …this?" he asked, and then pressed a button. When the machine began to finally run smoothly he walked back up to his room.

Ino sat in his bed, his blankets tightly wrapped around her. "I have to …Shinshiro …is he alright?" she asked as Sasuke approached closer. "Tell me he's alright…" she grabbed one of his hands as he pulled a chair, toward the bed.

"You have a fever, just get some rest, Shinshiro would be alright." he felt a sad smile cross his heart when a sigh of relief was heard from her and a smile crossed her face. Ino began to lie back down onto the pillow. '…She didn't question about …the limited cloths she's wearing,' he thought, slightly surprised but kept his facial expression the same.

She reached a hand back pulling her rubber band out of her hair before lying back down onto her bed, facing toward Sasuke and letting her hair spread around her. Ino closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke still sat there, admiring the young beauty before kneeing down toward her height, planting a small kiss on her forehead. He rubbed the spot with his thumb and then slowly brushed some of her hair away.

Footsteps were heard so he quickly stood up and walked toward the door of his room. Shinshiro held a photo in his hands. "Am I suppose to look like this guy here?" Sasuke took the photo and looked at it, a picture of everyone in their elementary days. "The one in the far left that's crossing his arms I mean," Shinshiro said.

Lazily looking up Sasuke said, "That's me." he quickly swiped the photograph from Shinshiro's hand just as his hand slightly released it. "It's kind of obvious too," he added.

"Well um …I was looking around the house and I noticed some pictures, and you weren't smiling in any of them," he said, slowly backing to the door. "Like …the one downstairs in the living room! Did you ever even smiling while taking a picture?"

He moved toward two photographs and placed them face down. "I did smile in one or two …a little one because I couldn't help it…" he let a microscopic smile fall over his face as he thought back.

Shinshiro sucked his teeth. "Cheap. Only one or two. What even stops you from smiling? It's a natural thing, look at Naruto, he smiles everyday!" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah," he said, "Like you? I saw the pictures in your house, you barely smile, even if you're next to your mother." he picked the photo up, hid it away from Shinshiro's view and looked at it. It was a picture of Sasuke and Ino both at their senior prom in middle school. A small smile was planted on his face. "So, what's stopping you from smiling?"

"That's none of your business, it doesn't matter to you anyway." he looked in the other direction at the picture that Sasuke was held but kept it out of his view. "…What's that picture?"

The Uchiha placed it back down face-down on the table. "It's nothing," he softly said, and then looked at Ino before he stared back at Shinshiro's eyes, which seemed to be a dark navy on the day. "Are you hungry?" he walked out of the door, placed a hand on Shinshiro's shoulder for a split second or so.

Shinshiro shrugged. "I guess… what's there to eat?" he asked, and then looked at Sasuke, who had a small look of horror on his face. He let a moment of silence pass. "You …do eat in this house don't you?"

"I don't …eat too much inside. Do you want to just grab a slice of pizza? That'll fill you up won't it? We have a store nearby," he said, pointed out the window and then scribbled something down on a blank piece of paper, and then placed it near Ino.

The boy shrugged again. "Fine," he said, "I guess It'll do, but I doubt you can make a good dinner that requires a pot and a pan. That might be the only reason you're asking for pizza." he pointed at a blonde girl in the picture he previously held in his hand. "Who's that then?" he said, changing the subject.

Sasuke looked at it quickly, and then looked away. "That's your mother, Ino." he picked it up once more, taking a long look at it before placing it back down.

Shinshiro walked closer toward the picture and pointed at the area where Ino's hand was slightly wrapped around Sasuke's arm. "You didn't smile to that?" he let his finger move away and then turned around.

The older male then squinted his eyes, not remembering that moment. "I don't …remember that." he looked at the younger male and then grabbed his jacket. "let's go, now."

"Fine," Shinshiro said, and then grabbed his own jacket, and then walked toward the front door slowly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Come on! Middle School is about to start! We might as well get a group picture!" Ino shouted happily to the group and then grabbed Sakura's and Sasuke's hand pulling them clo_s_er toward her. "Please! I want to remember this moment forever!" After some arguing and such, the whole group agreed on the picture. _

_Everybody positioned themselves as Lee slowly set up the camera. Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm, giving him a gentle, loving, genuine smile in the process. "Come on smile, Sasuke," she said, and then wrapped her hands around his arm when the camera flashed. _

_**Flashback Ends**_

Sasuke stupidly looked around. "Oh," he muttered, remembering the moment.

"Come on!" Shinshiro yelled, waving his arms in the air to grab his attention.

"Let's go then …impatient little boy," Sasuke said, as he walked down the stairs quickly.

* * *

**_Yeah.. this chapter wasn't really you know ...lovey and everything ... I was just feeling like some bonding between the two? more talking ...I understand if you don't like it T_T... review please? tips on how to improve too?_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke walked into the his room, noticed Ino sitting up on his bed. "Did Shinshiro eat yet?" she asked, stretching two hands up into the air. She pulled some of her hair over her shoulder and slowly began to run her fingers through them.

He walked closer toward her and then placed a hand against her forehead. "No fever," he said, and then removed his hand, planting a kiss on her forehead instead. The while, he noticed her hand slowly stop and then resume when he slowly leaned back. "He ate."

"He didn't give any trouble to you, did he?" she asked, and Sasuke suddenly turned around, jerkily, having a lot of things to say about it.

The male took several steps toward her and then held his hands out. "We went to get pizza, okay? Then he refused, and then we went to the Chinese restaurant, he didn't want it but he suggested it first! We went to Korean take-out, he suggested it, but he didn't want it! He didn't want anything from the bakery though he suggested it again! And then at the end, he just wanted a slice of frikin pizza. Is your kid always like this?" he threw his wallet toward a table.

Ino let a light giggle leave her lips. "He's just like this when he doesn't like someone, you should have seen what he did to Neji. They had to spend four hours together and the moment they came back from the park or whatever, Neji was missing for five hours." she turned around a giggled some more. "When we found Neji, he was in his office, all of the things in his office, practically destroyed and he was on the broken table, meditating, but he was soooo angry when we intruded! It was so funny!"

She let the dark blanket slip from her body, slightly revealing it. Looking down she said, "Can I have one of your t-shirts?" she reached toward Sasuke and pulled his arm closed to her.

Without looking, he grabbed one of his t-shirts and then handed it to Ino. "Your other cloths are getting washed," he said, and then looked at the doorway as he heard soft steps come up the stairs.

"Here, mommy. Sasuke left it downstairs on the table, he didn't have any intention of feeding you at all," Shinshiro said, holding a bag out. "Chinese, buffet."

Sasuke stood up from the bed and clenched a fist, but he immediately felt a hand grab his arm and then pull him back down. "Thank you, darling. Sasuke, here was just discussing about all of the trouble you gave him." her hand slowly moved toward the fist, trying to unclench it.

Ino took the bag and then took a small peak inside before setting it onto the table. "Thanks, sweeties," she said, giving Shinshiro a kiss on the forehead before slowly pressing her lips against Sasuke's forehead too.

"God, you guys, go take a shower. What the hell have you been doing? Running outside for an hour? Gosh… take a shower." she gave a small giggle after she said it and then fell back against Sasuke's bed, letting herself tangle in the blankets.

The other two males sat there for several more seconds before they stood up and obeyed the female to take a short shower. Ino twisted around on the bed and then laid down flat on her stomach, letting all of her platinum-blonde hair to slightly fall over her shoulders, and then she brought her feet up slightly.

She looked as the two males grabbed a towel, and then made their ways to different bathrooms. "Love you," she said, but neither of them didn't know who those words were directed to.

As they walked back out, they found the good-mood Ino already asleep. Her beautiful, smooth blonde hair fell over her shoulders gently and framed her face perfectly as she clenched the dark blanket of Sasuke's close to her.

Sasuke made a movement with his hand. "Go to sleep," he said.

"Since when were you my-," he stopped at the end of the word and just waved his hand. "Yeah, goodnight," he said, and began to run down the steps, away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha stepped closer to his so-called fiancee. He stepped closer to brush some of her hair out of her face and took a long look at her. Lifting the blanket up, he slipped under it and then turned to the opposite side of the bed so that he wouldn't have to face Ino, but he knew that she noticed his weight on the bed.

~'.~".~'.~'.~

Ino woke up the next morning, facing the windows, and then her arm reached out toward the other side of the bed. "Miss me?" Sasuke said, which immediately made Ino's arm shrink back and then she sat up.

Pressing his blanket against her chest she said, "No." and then looked away.

"You reached your hand over to the other side, as if you were searching for me to make sure I was next to you when you slept." he pulled his shirt off, revealing his body, and then reached for other cloths. "Here," he said, throwing cloths toward her. "I dropped off our house to get you cloths."

"Oh, thanks…" she slowly said, and clutched the cloths close to her body. Ino stood up seconds later and then slowly slid off the bed, immediately founding Sasuke's face close to hers. Her eyes fluttered over his lips over a few split seconds before she looked up at his face and turned around.

'_Thought I had her there for a second…_' Sasuke pulled a shirt over his head and then fixed the tie around the collar. Holding a bundle of cloths in his other hand he walked over toward the guest room, and found Shinshiro staring at the wall blankly, but not a single look of boredom on his face at all. "Kid, here." he threw the bundle of cloths.

Shinshiro slowly began to look through the cloths. "Where did you get these?" he asked.

"Your room," Sasuke replied, and then looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie.

The little boy turned toward him. "You went to my house, inside my room, and you raided through my wardrobe?" he pointed a finger toward Sasuke. "There's something seriously wrong with you! You should have told me to just go with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're active today," he said, and then watched as he slowly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

…...

Just as Ino stepped into the car her son grabbed the sweater she was wearing, and then zipped it up so that it wouldn't show her cleavage. Ino just zipped it lower once more, and Shinshiro repeated his action.

"My god! Just use this!" Sasuke nearly yelled, and threw his sweatshirt off, throwing it to the backseats for Ino.

Ino caught it swiftly. "Weren't you wearing something different earlier?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the outfit he was wearing at the moment. Shinshiro unzipped the sweater Ino was wearing and slowly began to put Ino in the one that Sasuke had thrown at them.

Sasuke gripped tighter on the steering wheel of the car. "The tie was too annoying," he said through his teeth.

Shinshiro nodded. "He means that he couldn't fix his tie the right way. That might be probably why he's in such a horrible mood now all of a sudden." he looked as Ino slowly closed her eyes, leaning backward.

"Might be, though I thought he would know how to fix some stupid tie by now, really." Ino shook her head and then felt the air become tense when Sasuke turned around swiftly to steal her own sweater that was just laying on the seat next to Shinshiro.

"I know you, and you're probably going to wear that sweater later on in the day and just throw me back mine," he said, and then rounded a corner viscously. The whole entire drive was drove in silence after that sentence from him.

After Ino sent Shinshiro away to see Neji for their lesson earlier that morning, Ino slowly walked over toward the room that the company had provided for him. "You're still trying to wear that crappy tie aren't you?" she asked, and then knocked on the door, a smirk on her face.

A sound of frustration was heard before he swung the door open, his eyes angry. The Yamanaka giggled at him and then began to slowly move her hands toward the tie to fix it on him.

Sasuke looked at her as he leaned on the side of the doorway and then he said, "Cut the act." Ino immediately let go on the tie as she was done and then crossed her arms.

Looking up, she said, "What makes you say that? I'm not acting." she turned away from him.

"Nobody just changes their mood about one person suddenly, especially not a little before they're going to get married," he said, and then placed a finger under Ino's chin, tilting her face toward his. "Face it, you're depressed that we're getting married."

She pushed away from him and looked in the other direction. "Everyone approves, so I have no power over it." her voice suddenly became weak and she lifted a hand to press against the bottom of her eye lids, trying not to cry.

Sasuke, knowing how emotional Ino is, walked closely behind her. Quickly, Ino spun around and grabbed him, crying onto the shirt that Sasuke had took forever to get ready just for that day. Rolling his eyes, he just decided to let his future wife cry on it.

After ten minutes and thirty two seconds of standing there, Sasuke had been counting, he suddenly felt Ino's tears finally beginning to lessen. Her hands clenched onto his shirt and then she looked down, ashamed. "Sorry … about your shirt." she wiped at her remaining tears with her hands.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said, throwing the subject away, "I could just change." he studied her slowly and noticed how she slightly leaned onto the wall, as if she was too weak. "Did you get enough sleep? Are you eating right? Go rest," he said, and then pushed her into the room, toward the single bed.

Ino turned toward him. "I'm fine," she said, and then sat down onto the bed. "But I guess I could …rest," she said, laying down onto the bed. Sasuke stepped forward and slowly placed the blanket over her, touching her silky hair along the way and admiring her beauty.

After changing he walked out, immediately bumping into Kiba as he walked out. "Have you seen Ino? I have to give her these files," he said, holding up a folder that had papers stuffed in them.

Sasuke looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "She's in my room, sleeping." slowly he watched as Kiba's eyes widened.

Kiba punched his shoulder. "No frikin way! You totally did it! Oh fuck! I can't believe she actually let you, man! So fucken lucky!" he punched his shoulder even harder.

The other male stared at Kiba. "No, she was crying, so I let her rest," he said, and then Kiba was suddenly silent. They stood, side-by-side, the air suddenly having an awkward touch to it after what Kiba said.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't know what's up with guys these days." he waved a hand up in the air. "Anyway," he said, turning around, and then patted Sasuke's shoulder. "I give you my sympathy, Ino is a hard girl to get over." he then turned around with the files in his hand and then began to walk away.

After a while, Shinshiro ran past Sasuke, who caught him by the back of his shirt. "Where's my mom? What did you do to my mom?" and then he pulled out a pocket knife. Slowly Sasuke picked Shinshiro off the ground, still holding onto the back of his shirt.

Not too far down, everyone heard a gasp, and then someone shouted, "Sasuke! You put my grandson down onto the floor this instant!" MIkoto marched over toward his son, pulling her grandson away from his younger son's grasp.

Mikoto patted the back of Shinshiro's shirt to smooth it out. "Your father is mean," she simply said.

"I don't have a father. He's gone," Shinshiro simply replied, his eyes a dark color, matching Sasuke's.

Mikoto rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious that he's your father, darling. Come here, Sasuke! Knee down." Sasuke did so after a few grunts but only slowly bent down lower. "See!" she said, refering to Inoichi and her husband behind her. "The eyes! Eyes shape!"

Inoichi beside her nodded. "That's right… they do look a lot alike, but I guess that's expected. Look …even the expression on their faces." he nodded his head once more, amazed at how alike they looked, but amazed at how he never really realized it.

"Of course, he's also inherited some of his mother's attitude," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and then stood up. Waving a hand up in the air, he turned around and slowly stalked off.

Shinshiro smoothed out his shirt before also holding a hand up and then walking into the opposite direction his father had walked in. The older people looked at them both. "Look at how they walk," Inoichi said, pointing a finger at Sasuke first, and then at Shinshiro.

As Shinshiro began to slowly walk away, he leaned against the wall for a split second, feeling slightly tired all of a sudden. A sudden feeling of power went through his body, a familiar feeling, so he ran over toward the nearest mirror and looked into it. Red eyes stared back at him on his face.

At the same time, the closest mirror was in Neji's office, for unknown reasons why he would even care for a mirror. "What's wrong?" Neji said, walking into the room and noticed Shinshiro on the floor, pressing two hands against both of his eyes. Quickly he bent down and pulled Shinshiro's hands away from his face, noticing the remaining flecks of red in his eyes.

He stepped back as Shinshiro shook him off, storming away. "What did I ever do to him? I just teach him…" he turned around, sitting at his desk and noticed his chair run over someone slowly.

There down on the floor was the mirror, but since Neji didn't hear a single sound when he rolled over the mirror, he couldn't have broken the mirror. 'Maybe Shinshiro broke it,' he thought, and then slowly began to realize that Shinshiro was across he room from it.

Broken mirrors, a bad sign. (A/N: O.O)

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino slowly woke up, and realized where she was. Slowly, she inched toward the edge of the bed and she caught a photograph of the time she was in prom, taking a picture of Sasuke along with her, a small smile on his face. A smile began to spread across her face, and she placed the photograph back down, reaching for a brush. Amazingly, she realized that Sasuke had one of her very own brushes in his room. 'Must be one of those that I left over at his house…' she thought, and began to slowly run it through her hair.

The door swung open slowly, a tall shadow seen before Sasuke stepped in the doorway. He walked into the room slowly and then sat down at the edge of the bed, not really caring for Ino over on the opposite brushing her hair.

"Ino," he began.

Ino turned toward him, surprised. "Yes, Sasuke?" she brushed the brush through her hair slowly.

Sasuke let out a breath loudly, and then stood up. "No, nothing never mind." he leaned over toward the window. "You know we're getting married next week right?" he said, out of nowhere and desperate for some kind of topic to say to his wife. That's right, desperate.

Turning slowly toward him she said, "Yeah… I know."

And then they sat in silence.

* * *

**_SO yeah... what did you think of this chapter? After reading the reviews, I was really! really proud of that chapter... and that made me want to write this chapter even more xD so here it is! Please tell me what you think of it!_**

**_You know what that means? Please review for me!_**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own naruto.

* * *

"Alright, all done," Mikoto said, slowly while applying the light blush on Ino's flawless cheeks. "I'll work on the other girls now…" she walked away, all of the make up in her hands as she made her way to Sakura next.

Hinata was Ino's bride of honor and since she knew that Sasuke would pick Naruto to be his best man, she purposely chose Hinata.

Ino felt her lips beginning to quiver and then she felt hot tears beginning to form on her eyes. Looking up to the mirror she felt the small light tears reflect a small light in her eyes and she looked away, trying not to mess up her make up. She took a deep breath and then tried her best to push them back.

Then she felt a small item drop onto her lap, a lavender hankie. "Go ahead, use it," Hinata's gentle voice said. Ino brought the hankie under her eyes to wipe the tears slowly. "Try to look happy… give a small smile…" Hinata brushed a hand through Ino's soft hair gently.

Slowly Ino brushed away the rest of her tears and looked at the visitor that had just arrived. "You look beautiful, Mom," Shinshiro said, looking directly into Ino's eyes, and then the smile on his face disappeared. "But why are you crying? It's because of that new stupid husband of yours right?" he raised a hand and began to push his sleeve back and Ino gave a tearful laugh.

Ino grabbed his arm and slowly pulled it down, along with the sleeve. "No, no it's not that. Call him 'Father' now, please." she pushed her bangs back behind one of her ears and then pushed Shinshiro's bangs slightly out of the way. "Be a good boy to him; please… make him feel accepted to his family…" she gave her son one last hug before Hinata signaled her to stop the conversation. "I still have to get ready, go back to Neji now." she slightly pushed him toward the door.

Just as he walked out he heard his mother cry so more, being soon comforted by her friends around her. He slowly made his way around the hallways and finally arrived at a door, and then he knocked on it.

Neji immediately opened the door and let him pass before looking outside and closing it once more. "How is your mother?" he asked, a slightly worried tone in his voice, and then he looked into a mirror to fix his tie, then his son's beside him.

"Crying." Shinshiro walked toward another, separate door and then knocked on it. Sasuke immediately opened it and opened his hand open as Shinshiro threw a punch toward him. "It's all your fault!"

Slowly, Sasuke's eyes turned red and he stared at Shinshiro, who stared back with red eyes. "For what?" Sasuke asked, still staring at Shinshiro with cold, red eyes.

With a grunt Shinshiro answered back, "She's crying because of you! She's forced into this stupid marriage because of you!" he pulled his hand back and then jumped up to threw several punches, which Sasuke dodged all.

Neji stepped up and pulled Shinshiro back, pushing Sasuke back into his little room. "Stay in there, and you stay out." he pushed Shinshiro behind him, "I promised your mother that I won't let either of you get hurt." he faced Sasuke and slammed the door in his face. "You are to stay away from each other until the photo," he commanded and then walked off.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Inoichi walked down the aisle and slowly looked over at his only daughter as she stared up ahead at her future husband. He gave her a slight squeeze onto her hand. "Good luck," he slightly whispered.

Ino bit her bottom lip as the wedding flew past and before she knew it someone squeezed one of her hands and she stared right up into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Yamanka Ino, do you take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _**(A/N: Yeah… That how you say it?) **_Ino looked over toward the side of the window to her father, who was nodding his head. Then toward her guy friends standing behind Sasuke, Naruto nodding his heard.

With a deep breath she slowly said, "Yes." and then he asked the same question to Sasuke, switching some of the words around as he did.

He looked at her light blues hard before saying, "Yes."

The man backed away for an unknown reason and then said, "Then you may kiss the bride." and then Sasuke and Ino both felt the air become very tense between them, and everyone else.

Sasuke slowly lifted the light veil before looking at Ino's face and then placing a hand under her chin, letting her head tilt a little before he planted a light kiss on her forehead. There was no applause. Tilting her head a little further he planted a light kiss on her light, soft, pink lips. His lips lingered on hers for a few seconds before he parted away from her and applause was heard, some wolf whistles from Naruto and Kiba to lighten the mood.

The male Uchiha looked down at his new wife, who was looking down at the ground, a look of sadness in her eyes. The bouquet of pink and red roses was still held in her hands and she looked down at them slowly, wondering who had forced her to hold the bouquet.

"You look beautiful today, Ino," Sasuke slowly said, and then looked at Ino as she took a glace at him quickly.

She looked back up at him, brushing her hand against one of the red roses and carefully picked out the words. "Yes, thank you, and you look handsome as well." she gave him a gentle smile and then she finally realized that her hand was still entwined with his.

"Ino," Inoichi said, approaching the new married couple. "I never got to say this to my little princess," he said, pulling Ino into a tight hug.

"I'm not 'little' anymore," Ino slowly said, softly but loud enough so he could hear. There were tears in his eyes. "Yes… you aren't anymore. You grew up so fast." and then he gave Ino an even tighter hugger as he slowly stepped back and then wiped the tears from his eyes, crying from the thought that his very own wife had died to a disease.

Mikoto stepped forward and slowly cupped Ino's chin as her husband stood beside her. "Do you remember the incidence that happened not to long ago about him abandoning you, it won't happen again, I promise you that. He'll always be by your side, forever." she gave Ino a tight hug and then kissed her cheek softly.

Then they left her alone, just as they did Ino slowly pulled her hands away from Sasuke's and before Sasuke could even reach for her arm, she turned around and left as he reached toward her to grab her hand. It slimly went pass the crowd as guests to the wedding approached him to congratulate him.

Ino held the bouquet to her chest and then walked toward one of the glass doors to slide it open and then stepped out onto the wide balcony, her bridesmaid were already outside, holding their hands out toward her, ready for the hug they knew she would give them.

Her lip quivering, she ran toward Sakura and Hinata. Sakura pressed Ino closely toward her and comforted the younger woman. Sasuke poked his head out of the building and looked at the crying Ino, taking a few steps toward her.

Sakura turned Ino around so that he wouldn't be in reach of her but he just forced his way through. Sasuke took one of Ino's hand softly, so soft that it seemed impossible for people to believe it was him.

"Don't cry," Sasuke said, pulling Ino toward him and then slowly placing a hand behind her head and then rested his on top of hers. He closed his eyes and ran his hair slowly through her long beautiful blonde strands that fell over her shoulders.

Her other friends couldn't really do anything except for looking at the couple, Ino crying and then she felt a tug at her skirt. "Mom …it's time for the dance, in five minutes." he held out his hand, showing five fingers and then held up a tissue toward Ino, staring at Sasuke at the same time. "Sasuke."

Ino took the tissue and wiped her tears away, and then looked at her friends. "How do I look?"

"Yeah, I say we fix you up," Tenten said, and then patted the chair closest to her, which Ino sat down in. Within seconds Tenten smiled at her work and leaned back to look at Ino's face. "Perfect," she noted, and then slightly pushed the chair. "Go ahead, dance."

Slowly Ino turned around and saw Sasuke stretch his hand out toward her; she slowly took it as he led her down to another floor, where the dance floor was. The music was soothing, slow. She leaned her body onto Sasuke and she noticed how right it just felt, not to mention warm unlike the cold she was expecting.

Right after the slow dance she left the area, and out into the outside were the butterflies were fluttering around and flowers slowly dance in the soft wind. She heard the sounds of laughter from inside and slowly sighed.

"Mom, are you sad because of Sasuke?" Shinshiro's voice immediately spoke out.

Ino placed a hand over her heard and then took a deep breath. "No, he didn't do anything. Don't call him by his first name. Call him 'Father' or 'Dad' from now on, he's part of our family." she held a hand out as a butterfly slowly landed on her index finger.

Looking up, Shinshiro said, "Are you lying to me? Or is that what you want me to do?" he crossed his arms stubbornly.

The new Uchiha laughed. "Of course not. I'm not lying to you. Don't be so stubborn all the time, call him 'Father' from now on." she placed a hand on her son's head and pressed a hand smoothly over his bangs.

"Why? It was easy for me to call you 'Mom' because you've been around all my life. I don't care if he was the one that created me! He wasn't around for my first six years of life!" his outburst startled Ino and she took a few steps back, hitting one of the chairs close by.

"You don't-" she began and then stopped. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. You should start calling him that though. He'll be around more, more in your life too, be nice to him…" she stepped forward and gave Shinshiro a kiss before feeling a presence behind her.

Sasuke walked behind her and held a wine cup up. "It's time," he said, his eyes taking a glace at Shinshiro. "You don't mind soda do you, Shinshiro." he held another wine up toward him.

She walked between them and pinched Shinshiro's cheek. "Come on, Sonny. Let's go inside, you too, Sasuke." she walked past them and gave a gentle smile. She held up the wine cup and slid the glass door to the side, walking inside with her white dress following.

As she walked inside she took a sip of the wine before refilling it and then followed her father and mother/father-in law to attend to the other guests. Shinshiro and Sasuke followed behind her as they watched Ino force a smile onto her face.

"Sasuke, Shinshiro! Come over here!" Mikoto yelled at them, and then handed each of them a cup of liquid. Sasuke took a small sip of his and then immediately spitted it back out. "Oops, sorry." Mikoto took the too wine cups from their hands and switched it quickly. "There."

She held her cup over toward the tablet she was standing near and the adults held theirs to slightly let it touch Mikoto, Fugaku, Ino, Inoichi, and Sasuke. Shinshiro was too short so he just

The wedding started from the morning and it didn't end until late at night. The limo stopped right at a different house, not quite theirs. Ino stepped out of the limo, tripping slightly but Sasuke held her quickly to stop her from doing so.

He reached into a pocket and then took a neat set of keys out to unlock the door and then he pushed it open for Shinshiro and Ino. Ino stepped into the house, admiring how it was set up and the size of it as Shinshiro immediately walked in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, stopping Shinshiro as he walked.

He turned around toward his mother and pointed at a direction. "To my room." he began to stuff his hands into his pockets and slowly walked away. "If you walk more this way, it's more like home this direction and down that direction is basically crap." he immediately stalked off.

Ino stared at Shinshiro's party as he walked away into the shadows of the hallway without bothering to turn the lights on. She felt Sasuke's hand land on hers and then a light tug from him. "Our room is this way," he said, tugging her toward the area that Shinshiro had named as "crap."

As she stepped out she turned toward Sasuke, brushing all of her platinum-blonde hair out of the way and toward the zipper at the back of her wedding dress instead. "Can you help me get out of this? I want to take a long bath," she said, "Turn around after you're done, please." she slipped out of the wedding dress and covered her breasts with most of her hair as she walked over toward the wardrobe to take out cloths before slipping into the bathroom.

At the sound of the door locking, Sasuke turned around and sighed. '_She's still holding a grudge to what I did…_' he walked out of their room, not bothering to change and made his way toward Shinshiro's room, finding his son on the floor, staring at the wall. Not wanting to disturb Shinshiro he turned back and entered the living room instead.

All of the ate quite a lot at the wedding so there was no need at all to make any more extra food so Sasuke just sat down on the couch, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice immediately said, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you okay?" Ino was standing in front of him, wearing a light purple silk robe, hugging her figure. "Go take a bath…" she slowly sat down next to him, slowly pressing her soft hand over his. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head in return. "No, nothing." he pressed his hand against his temples and then stood up. "I'll go now." he rushed off away from Ino.

Ino stood up, walking toward the direction of Shinshiro's room and then slowly swung the door open. "Shinshiro? Honey, are you alright?" she walked over toward her son sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, just not comfortable with this room or anything else for this matter. I'm …going to go take a shower or something." he avoided his mother's eyes and then grabbed cloths, running into the bathroom.

Ino sat on the bed and then lied down onto the bed. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom, steam coming out of the bathroom at the same time. "Bed already?" he stood by the bed, bending down slightly to press his lips slightly on her cheek.

"I'm tired. I had a long day and Shinshiro is feeling too talkative today." she looked away from him as he removed his hand from her face. '_Sasuke…' _she looked as he slipped into the spot beside him and then laid his head on the pillow. His hand reached for the lamp to close the only source of light in the room.

Ino slipped out of her light purple robe and slipped back into the bed as he did so. After a moment of silence Sasuke turned toward Ino. "You do realize that lingerie is the same one that you wore for …the last time we did it, right?" he looked at Ino's face in the darkness. She didn't say anything back.

She turned toward him. "It was picked out of random by …me."

"One more chance, Ino, please. Just give me one more chance," Sasuke pleaded, and then slowly wrapped his arms around Ino.

Turning toward him, Ino said, "You can have it then…" she left her voice trailing as Sasuke immediately began to trail kisses on her lips to her neck. "Wait, what about Shinshiro?" she slightly placed her hands on him to stop him.

Sasuke turned toward her. "Don't worry about him… he should be asleep now anyway." he returned to his previous action and more kisses down toward her neck. Ino didn't try to resist.

* * *

I really liked writing this chapter... I try to stay in good moods when I'm typing and I really tried to get all of the images in my head on paper. Thank you for everyone that reviewed! You make me want to really continue this!

Please review for this chapter too! ^^ Please *Holds cookie*


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Sasuke sat up from his bed, running his hand through his hair before stepping onto the soft carpet of the room and walking toward the bathroom. He took a slow shower before throwing a t-shirt and sweatpants on before walking down the stairs to find Shinshiro.

He was making himself his own sandwich and as he placed it down onto a flat plate. "You don't want anything else beside that?" Sasuke asked, turning toward his son walking out of the room.

"No thank you. You admitted you couldn't cook a decent meal in your life. Maybe not those exact words but it's the same thing. I don't know what you would do with my food," Shinshiro said, and disappeared into the living room. Within another few seconds the television in the living room was turned on.

Sasuke stared at his son and at the dark hair color almost equivalent to his if only there were no light blonde streaks in it. His hair fell over his shoulders and he sat with his leg crossed as he stared at the screen. Sasuke shook his head and then fixed himself a sandwich too.

After eating it, which he thought was pretty good for the fact that he had made it, he walked up back to his room. Ino sat on the bed, sat up and her long platinum blonde strands falling over her shoulders and body as she tightly pulled up the blanket underneath her arms.

Ino looked up as he entered and focused her gaze down once more onto the bed. "Ino, my beautiful wife," she looked up at the words. "Go and take a long hot bath and come downstairs when you're done." Ino stood up from the bed, the blanket still under her arms and she quietly slipped toward the bathroom.

Sasuke smiled, knowing that she was just trying to make him happy; he saw the little spark in her eyes. He stripped the bed of the sheets and stuffed it along with the blankets into the laundry machine, hoping it would hold it all.

As he slowly walked down the stairs Shinshiro ran past him, throwing the plate softly into the sink before washing his hands and then running back to the couch and then jumping onto the couch. Sasuke backed away as he did and then he walked into the living room, leaning onto the door way before moving toward the big chair.

He watched as Shinshiro's eyes opened wide when the show he was watching, was basically horror and mostly fighting. The room was silent as Shinshiro stared at the television screen and Sasuke watching him.

Commercials began to flood the screen and Shinshiro grabbed his eyes off the television screen, glaring at Sasuke. "What are you looking at?" he laid down onto the couch, crowding the area.

"Nothing, just wondering when you'll start calling me something decent instead of "that man" or by my first name." Sasuke crossed his arms and they stared at each other intensely.

Ino walked into the room, wearing her light purple robe once again. The mood suddenly changed as both of males turned their heads to admire and watched the only female in their small family. Sasuke stood up first and cupped Ino's chin with one hand, pulling her closely into a kiss. She responded, not at first but a little while after.

Shinshiro stared with hatred at Sasuke as he pulled away from her, slightly smirking. Ino wrapped her robe tighter around her body and then walked over toward Shinshiro, rubbing his head and hair.

"Sweetie, did you eat yet?" she asked, and then pressed his head against the front of her rub, breathing in the childish scent of him. "You ate didn't you?"

"Yes, mother," he said, politely. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ino but the doorbell rang loudly before he could fully wrap his arms around her.

Ino pressed her lips against his forehead and picked him off the couch and onto the floor. "Let me just get that, darlings," she said, referring to both Shinshiro and Sasuke, but Sasuke reached the door first, and swung open the door.

"Delivery!" Deidara's voice immediately called right after the door was swung open. Behind him, Itachi held a cardboard box, large in size and it didn't look that heavy. "From your favorite brother! The one and only!"

Ino smiled. "You're my only brother," she said, and then fixed the robe around her once more, "embarrassing for you to see me like this," she muttered and then gestured them both into their house.

Slowly Ino walked up to Deidara, putting her hands on one side of his cheek before kissing the opposite cheek and then repeating the same action to Itachi, and then walked off to fetch Shinshiro. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Itachi behind Ino's back, slightly jealous that Ino would openly kiss him and she won't kiss him openly.

All the while, Deidara slowly cut open the box with a box cutter and pulled it open as his nephew came toward the box, peeking into it. "Why do you need all of that hair shampoo?" Sasuke asked, staring at the box full of the same shampoo brand.

Shinshiro pulled on the bottom of Ino's robe. "It's kind of embarrassing for him…" she slowly said, and then didn't say anything more as she thanks Deidara and Itachi.

"Oh yeah, sis, you don't need to come to work today, everyone knows it's just your first day," he said, raising an eyebrow. His sister nodded and then pushed him out.

"Get out of my house before you crash it again!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I see, you want your alone time with-!" and then Ino slammed the door in Deidara's face, blushing slightly when she turned around.

She ran her hand slowly down her hair before looking down at Shinshiro. "Yes, honey?" she said, sweetly.

"You didn't even eat breakfast yet, go eat." he said, slightly pushing her toward the kitchen. Ino nodded and began to walk herself. "And um …can I go wash my hair now?"

Ino looked down at her son. "Yes, yes. Go ahead, take a bottle but don't waste it up so fast again." she smiled down at him, kissing his cheek before watching as he walked over toward the box, reaching for one and then racing to the bathroom.

Sasuke turned toward Ino, wondering. "Why does he need so much shampoo? And more than you? That's hard to believe." Ino turned away from him.

"It's …embarrassing for him to talk about it, but you'll find out." she turned around toward Sasuke a smile on her face and then gave him a peck on his cheek. "Did you eat yet? I can fix you up something," she said, walking into the kitchen to get something for her to eat. "We're still going to work today right? We have a lot to catch up since we had that wedding and all…"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered back and then began to make his way up to his room, Ino following behind him.

Ino swiftly ran past him and into her bedroom, untying the rope around her waist and then threw the robe toward the bed, letting it flutter slightly into place on her bed, leaving her only in her purple lacy bra and underwear. Slowly she raised a hand and pulled her bangs back behind her ear and dug into her wardrobe.

Sasuke stared, not knowing what to say at her sudden action, revealing her body to him basically, and then he made his way to his wardrobe, also digging into his cloths. As he turned around he saw Ino, struggling with the skinny jeans but a small smile was on her face as she zipped the flyer up and then dug for her top. He turned around, not wanting to watch anymore and walked into the bathroom.

As she noticed her husband walking into the bathroom she pulled a shirt out the fabric was a dark purple color and it had a short v-neck, not showing too much. She pulled it on over her head and then began to bend over, working on her high ponytail.

When she heard the small footsteps of her son at the door way she said, "Darling, go and get dressed, please." she looked at the foot as it walked back away, making soft thuds.

Taking a deep breath she turned back around and looked at herself in the mirror, checking her long blonde ponytail. A sudden sound of a photo falling down onto the tablet caught her attention and she walked toward it, picking it up and then putting it back into its place.

A picture of her when she was pregnant, she was facing to the right, a smile on her face, and her right hand pressed against her stomach that bumped out largely. She smiled at it, remember the memories back then.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and she hid it behind her back, but Sasuke saw the frame as he turned his head toward her. He snatched the photograph and Ino watched as his face immediately softened from his usually hard gaze.

"I was um, pregnant when I took his photo, with Shinshiro," she said, uncertainly, and then turned around, avoiding his face. "I know I look weird…"

"No, not at all," he said, surprising Ino. "You look at peace, like you love the baby even before he was born. You loved it not caring what the father did to you." he turned around to place the photograph down onto the table. "What I did to you."

Ino walked toward him, grabbing his arm. "It's not your problem," she slowly said, uncertain of her own words.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Mrs. Uchiha," a voice said from the door.

Ino sat at her table, paperwork stacked up high on her desk and Ino's pen she held furiously moved across the paper, a hand held to her temple as she thought hard, concentrated in her work.

"Mrs. Uchiha," the voice repeated patiently.

Sakura walked up to Ino, tapping on her shoulder and then saying, "He means you, Ino." but Ino ignored her, furiously trying to get the paper work done.

"What?" Ino yelled, slightly angry, and then Mikoto lifted her up by her arm, dragging her out of her office chair. "No, no. I'm fine!" she said, knowing exactly what Mikoto was going to do next.

She shook her head. "No dear, I know what you're going through. You're stressed; don't worry about all of the work. You're husband would gladly finish it off for you, won't you, Sasuke?" she yelled across the room to Sasuke, who was drinking his coffee. "Put that drink down and help your dear wife," she said, and then turned Ino toward the door, giving her a slight push.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's wrist, stopping her from moving any further. He gave her a small peck on the cheek before releasing his hold on her and then sitting down on the big office chair saying, "I'll finish this. Go take a nap or something." and then he picked up the pen, immediately working on the paperwork as if it didn't mind him at all.

"Oh okay, yes, thank you, Sasuke." she gave a small bow before leaving the room, and then walking over toward her room not too far. She let her hand flutter over the fabric of the single bed set in the room. "There's nothing to do anyway…"

Then she took off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her body to fall to a gentle sleep.

After ten minutes or so, Sasuke was done, surprisingly he hadn't complained or even bother too much; he did the work quickly and right. Knowing where Ino would be, he arrived at her room, not bothering to knock and just walking into it. The beautiful blonde laid down on her bed, sleeping peacefully and not knowing that Sasuke had even entered the room.

He walked near her, running a hand slowly through her silky hair and then looking up at the photos in the room, scanning them to note that must of them were on her and Shinshiro. Sasuke stopped near her bed and lifted a hand and then let it drop when Ino suddenly woke up.

She pulled herself up and then ran a hand through her hair, looking up at him once before rising up from the bed, and then slipping her shoes on. "Where's Shinshiro?" she said, surprising Sasuke with the sudden question.

"He's with Neji right now, getting taught math, I think." he watched as she slowly fixed her hair in a high ponytail and made her way to the door. Catching her wrist once more he held her close, pressing his lips against hers. Surprisingly Ino deepened it and then moved away from him, blushing a dark pink from her sudden action.

Ino walked out of the room, her hair swinging and she closed the door behind her, only to open it again. "Um …can you get out of my room? I know it's rude but I don't like people going through my things." her husband walked out, and stood close near her. As Ino turned around and looked into Sasuke's eyes, she stumbled a bit to the side and then took a deep breath, walking the other way.

"I-.. I have to go, bye!" she bowed a bit; "I'll see you… later." she turned around and ran around the corner, away from him. The only thing he could do was smirk.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

As Ino turned around the corner, Shinshiro stood there, staring into the room that Neji was supposed to be in, just staring. "What, Shinshi-oh…" she stared at the scene. Neji and Tenten kissing each other lovingly, not full of desire and lust, just lovingly.

Her son turned away, avoiding her eyes, and said, "Nothing." he walked away from her, staring down on the floor, hoping for something.

"Shinshiro," Ino said, her voice soft and gentle like the voice she would only use talking to Shinshiro kindly. He kept walking. "Why are you like this to me?" the sadness in her voice struck him.

He stopped walking but he didn't turn around. "It's not your fault." and then he walked away. Ino stood near the doorway, watching Tenten move away from Neji, love in her eyes.

Hinata stopped by, holding Ino's shoulders, despite their height difference. "Don't worry about him …he's just sad that his parents don't love each other like Neji and Tenten love each other…" she turned around to walk into Neji's office, interrupting and then handing Neji some files before leaving once more.

"Ino," Neji's voice called out toward her, snapping Ino out of her thoughts about Shinshiro.

She turned toward him. "Yes?" she walked toward him, into the office next to Tenten.

He turned around. "I really think Shinshiro is ready to just go to public school." Tenten's head snapped toward Ino's direction.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember the last incidence of what happened? The bullies ganged up on him, and he was younger back then. He punched them all and he was expelled." looking at Tenten, she noticed her shaking her head and mouthing the word 'No.'

She turned around, and looked at Shinshiro standing at the doorway. He nodded, knowing that it was right. Then Sasuke walked into the room, right after Shinshiro.

It was as if the whole world knew what he wanted most in the world.

* * *

_**I really rushed this but I wanted to update for you guys ^^**_

_**Thanks for those eight reviews, they really made me happy.**_

_**Review again? XP**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Shinshiro crawled into the car and Ino followed behind him, pulling the door behind her slowly. He immediately pressed a hand toward the window, feeling the small raindrops that fell down on the other side. 'Why can't they just make-up? So we can be a happy family…' his attention was immediately grabbed when Ino reached toward him and he snapped his head in her direction.

"Are you okay, Shinshiro?" she asked, her hand backing away.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." he looked at Sasuke's hand fixing the mirror in the car and then coughing before starting the car up. "What are you looking at, Sasuke?" he asked rudely and he saw the sharp look in Sasuke's eyes.

Ino slightly nudged him. "Don't say that to your father. I told you to call him 'Father' or 'Dad' but not by his first name." after realizing what she had said she leaned back and looked away.

When she unlocked the door, Shinshiro immediately snaked under her arm and made his way to his room, locking it a little after. She held her hands together and said, "Maybe I said that a little harsh." and then she turned around to immediately bump into Sasuke behind her.

Sasuke slipped a hand around her waist and held her in place. "You did now. Now, we have yet to discuss about our honeymoon." he hugged her close and ran his hand over toward one of her wrists, easily feeling the pulse of one. Then he smirked when he felt it quicken gradually.

She pulled her hand away and looked in another direction, walking toward her room. "We don't have to," she said, being cut off by Sasuke who was immediately behind her.

"We're married now and we can't change that. Our parents will just force us to stay together, but we could at least try to make this seem more real." Ino began to walk toward her wardrobe, gathering cloths in the process. "And in time, you would come to see," he said, and as Ino closed the door to the bathroom, "our love."

She felt her heart skip a beat and she drew in a deep breath.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino stood near the door of Shinshiro's room, watching his stomach lightly lift to fall back down in even small breaths, and she walked toward him to brush his bangs out of his face before drawing her hand back.

As she turned around she saw Sasuke also standing by the door and the sight gave her a slight shock. She stepped forward, trying to get past him and she felt him grab her wrist. Ino looked into his eyes and she felt the magnetic pull again, his dark obsidian eyes trailing over her lips before pulling her close the kiss her deeply.

Her blue eyes shone as she pulled away and then kissed him a second time, feeling his lips once again. Realizing that her hands were on his face, one slightly touching the jaw and the other had her thumb touching his bottom lip and she quickly moved away.

After slipping into her bed and closing the lights, Sasuke turned toward her. Then he said, "France?"

Ino nodded, "Sure…" and she closed her eyes.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Mikoto grabbed Ino's arm, swinging her around the corner before saying, "When's your honeymoon?" and Ino slowly began to feel herself begin to sweat.

"In two days," Sasuke immediately said, wrapping his arms around Ino's petite waist, making Mikoto's eyes shine. As Mikoto happily walked away, Ino pushed Sasuke away. "Hn. What?"

Brushing her bangs back she said, "Since when was it planned?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sasuke walked behind her, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "I got everything ready this morning. We just have to pack our bags and send Shinshiro somewhere…" he turned his head to slightly plant a sweet kiss on her neck.

Ino stepped forward, her boots making a slight noise as she moved down the hall, saying, "Shinshiro could stay with Neji…" and then disappearing to find Shinshiro to tell him.

…...

Ino packed her suitcases and hauled them onto the private jet. "Why France?" she asked, turning her head toward Sasuke, immediately feeling his lips over hers, a smirk on his face.

"Because France is a romantic city," he simply said, staring into Ino's eyes before leaning back, closing his eyes and then opening then, blood red.

Slowly from the lack of the conversation between them, Ino's eyes slowly began to fall and she fell into a deep sleep. She slightly shifted in her seat and leaned her head to the side, letting the setting sunlight shine on her face. In her soft hands held her purple cell phone, the charm slightly dangling out of her hands. The charm was a small handmade one, a little boy with dark hair and a small emotionless expression on its face; it was obviously made to look like Shinshiro.

Sasuke lifted her hand to her face and felt the smooth skin of her cheek, and then bent back to his chair, taking a deep breath to control himself before opening one of the windows.

The sudden gush of air awoken her. Her cell phone dropped down onto her seat and she stood up, slightly stretching before lightly stumbling forward, immediately being caught by Sasuke himself.

She felt his head bury in her blonde hair and she pulled away, holding a hand to her forehead, slightly having a light headache. "Do you need anything?" he asked, obviously referring to the headache.

"No …I'm not used to traveling since I was …pregnant or taking care of Shinshiro. Daddy used to do stuff like that for Me." she felt a heavy blush beginning to rise when she mentioned her time back in the past when Sasuke wasn't around.

A hand picked her chin up, kissing her lightly on the lips before saying, "You'll have to loose the words 'Daddy' sooner or later, you've been saying it over eighteen years." and he smirked slightly when she blushed a red color. "I would have loved to see you pregnant though. You would still look beautiful." he leaned back on his seat, a smile on his face.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Here's your key, and enjoy," she said winking, mostly to Sasuke. The women behind the counter then smiled one last time before returning to her work. Sasuke entwined his fingers with Ino's and then walked toward the elevator, hauling their suitcases behind them.

Ino crossed her arms over her chest. "French girls flirt too much," she simply stated and opened her eyes when the elevator made a small noise as it slid open the doors to their floor.

Slowly Sasuke slid the key into the slot and pushed the door open for Ino. Ino snuck under his arm holding the door and ran inside, throwing herself on the bed first and dumping her suitcase nearby.

Quickly Sasuke gathered some cloths and proclaimed, "I'm going to go take a shower," and then disappeared behind a door. Ino opened her eyes, still not believing that they were both actually going on their honeymoon, but she never imagined it would ever had happened after he left, but he was back.

After a while she felt a hand wrap around her shoulders to wake her, planting another sweet kiss on her lips and she let her eyes flutter open to look into dark eyes, and his stared back at her light blue eyes.

The damp smell on him and Ino stood up and gathered some items to take a bath.

"Sasuke, can you give me one of your t-shirts?" she asked, and Sasuke made his way to his suitcase to grab one before slipping it through the slight opening of the door. He already knew what she was going to do, she had repeated it an amount of times after he began sleeping with her. "No, don't!" she shouted as she felt him put more strength on the door, and she slipped the t-shirt over her head.

He only saw a glimpse of her body, the smooth fabric of her bra and panties before she hid herself underneath his t-shirt. She walked past him slowly, his t-shirt already dropping down one shoulder and Sasuke caught her around her waist, giving her a kiss on her lips, and he smiled when Ino began wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Ino pulled away, knowing that her leg was slightly bent and helping her lean against the door as she kissed Sasuke but his hand that was slightly traveling up her thigh made her turn around to her bed.

When Sasuke turned around to give her a questioning look she said, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." she let her eye open and then she twisted around in her bed until she was facing her husband. Then she pushed herself against him, to his warmth, and slept there.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The sound of the door knocking awaked her and she realized somehow, during the night her t-shirt was pulled off and Ino made her way to the door. Swinging it open and clutching the t-shirt to her body she stared, wide-eyed at the man in front of her. A hand pulled her back and Sasuke's voice said, "Go take a bath right now." his voice had a small hint of violence and Ino quickly hurried away.

About an hour later she walked back out into her room to see her husband sitting down on the couch that sat in front of the television, but it wasn't turned on at all. Instead he just sat there and Ino made her way to him, holding the t-shirt around her down.

She took one of his rough hands and held it up to her cheek to feel the back of it, already knowing that there would be bruises on it. "You didn't have to hurt him or scare him," she said in a soft, angelic voice. The knuckles were bruised for the strength he had used to punch the metal handle and he pulled his hand away to hide it.

Ino took it back into her hand and smiled sweetly before standing up to go fetch the first-aid kit for him. When she released her hand away from his he crossed his arms, staring at the blank television screen.

"Eat and we'll go out, morning and in this late afternoon too," he said, coolly but Ino smiled at him.

After slowly patting a lightly liquid over the bruises to help heal it, Sasuke crept his other hand up under the t-shirt Ino wore, up until it touched the bottom of her bra and he crept it back to his side.

A little after eating all she could and still keep her weight in an understandable measure she stood up and got dressed in the latest style in Japan. When she returned she found Sasuke already dressed, eating the last of a desired dish before setting it back down and taking a look at her.

"I'll be out in a second," he said, holding up a finger before walking back to the bedroom and Ino took the chance to look at Sasuke, who was looking back at her.

She slightly shrank back when she felt Sasuke look at her, still unused to it and then she walked out of the door in her heels.

The first thing she heard was the light laughter of several people and it felt as if it was directed at her. "Oh my, did you dye your hair? That color is so fake," a voice said, and then pulled at a single strand of her hair.

Ino turned around, staring at three dirty blondes that were almost identical, except for the middle one that had her hair down while the others had her hair up. One of them pointed at her shoes and said, "Those are so lame, they make you look like a prostitute." Then they all giggled.

She gasped, "My hair is natural." No one ever would say anything bad about her hair, except for the dirty blondes in front of her.

Three other men walked out of their rooms that were the same ones that the other blondes had came out of and each one of them walked to another, smiling, and then pecking one on the cheek.

"Ino," Sasuke's voice said from the inside of the room.

Ino answered back with a small squeak of an, "Yes?"

Sasuke stepped out, holding her flats in his hand and then patted the top railing of the stairs, which Ino seated her on as he slowly took the straps off her feet and slipped on the flats instead.

After changing both of them, Sasuke turned around to throw the heels inside the room and lock it up before turning around to peck Ino's lips. He ignored the looks from the other three blondes and made his way to the elevator.

Sasuke touched her blond ponytail, running a hand through it slowly before kissing her softly again.

* * *

_**Yeah, sorry about slow updates. Thing is... my computer got infected.. yeah totally.. and I'm completely scrambling to get everything fixed =O MY FLASH DRIVE SAVED MY WRITING CAREER! **_

_**Thanks for reviewing, and please reviewing for this chappy ^^**_

_**Btw.. SasuIno O.O watcha waiting for? make a ff acc O.O.. **_

_**or do u already have =.= **_

_**XD kidding. please reviewing guys?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino and Sasuke sat down at the dinner table, surrounded by the lively chatter of the other couples that just happened to be there. Ino's hair was braided and twisted down her back elegantly while her bangs covered her eyes. She crossed her legs and slightly leaned forward, her hands still on the edge of her chair. Her light purple dress fanned out beautifully toward the bottom and it twisted around her body, showing her curves nicely.

Sasuke slowly picked up his glass, staring at the liquid in it instead of looking at his wife. The silence at the table was even more awkward for the fact that they were married and that they were also in one of the greatest restaurants in the area, but they weren't even talking at all. He slowly examined her with his eyes through the glass before faking a cough.

Ino bit her bottom lip, slightly messing up the shiny coat of lip gloss that she had applied earlier. "Excuse me," Ino said, picking up her purse and then making her way to the bathroom. The dress she wore fanned out toward the end and gave her small trouble as she tried walking around the tables.

She pulled her long braid in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror, examining herself before applying a new coat of lip gloss. Ino looked around when she heard the snickers of the French women in the bathroom, looking at her and giving criticizing looks.

The chef set the dish down onto their table, smiling at Sasuke before returning back to the kitchen. Ino rushed past the chef, almost falling down if he didn't catch her shoulders.

"True beauty," he said, wiping under a tear that left her eye. Ino pulled herself away from him and stepped to the side, ignoring his comment, and sitting herself back onto her seat.

Her husband brought his hands together and looked at her closely as she tried hiding her face from him. "Why are you crying?" he asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice as he asked the question.

Dragging her tears back in she smiled and said, "I'm not. Oh, the good is here, let's eat." she brought her utensils to the dish in the middle of the table and picked up some of the food before putting it into her mouth.

After the entire dinner and the desserts Sasuke walked outside of the restaurant, Ino following behind him and he held a hand out to stop her. "Let me get the car," he said, and then looked up the sky, "before it rains." Ino stopped him by grabbing and then wrapping her hands around his arm.

"Can I go with you? I don't want to be left alone." and she slowly walked forward and as Sasuke did.

They both made their ways around streets, arriving at their car in a dark and gloomy neighborhood. Sasuke pulled the side of the door open for Ino and then sat down in the driver's seat. As he did he slammed the door shut as lightning and thunder struck at the same time, looking into the mirror he saw Ino clamp her hands over her ears and closed her eyes.

He parked the car to the side and then moved toward the back, comforting her until the storm calmed down.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

After the honeymoon ended several weeks later, a little longer than usual, Ino arrived at Neji's house, her hands spread out toward someone in the house. "Sonny! Mommy's back!" she held her hands up, waiting for her son to jump into her hands but instead Shinshiro just walked out, his black suitcase behind him and his hand over his head, covering his hair and mumbling something under his breath.

Neji looked at him as he walked toward the car behind her, which Sasuke held the door open for his son. He placed a hand on his head and said, "He had a bad hair day." and then he frowned as his son popped up behind him and waved a hand at Shinshiro, who waved back, a hand on his head at the same time.

"Didn't you have the key to my house for more shampoo? I packed extra." Ino's eyes looked down at his son before looking up to Neji's face.

"Ran out," he simply said, and slipped back behind the door as Sasuke walked toward Ino.

His son pulled Neji's pants slightly and said, "Mom wants you to help her." he looked up at Ino to give a small smile and then disappeared once again.

Neji gave a forgiving look before returning back inside the house.

Ino and Sasuke both returned to their car and Ino slipped into the seat next to her son, slightly pulling the hood off his head but he yanked it away. "Come on, Shinshiro. You don't look that bad," Ino said, smiling, and a hint of tease in her voice.

The young Uchiha brought it over her head, close over his eyes. "No!" and then he looked up at his father, who was looking back behind, a questioning and curious look in his eyes. He turned around and crossed his arms.

She giggled and brought her hand over her mouth. "Alright, sweetie. Just remember that you don't look too bad either, and it saves money while you're at it." she placed a kiss on his forehead before nodding her head, giving the signal for Sasuke to start driving.

Through the entire drive, he gave questioning looks but Ino just smiled in the mirror and looked at Shinshiro, looking down at her cell phone several times to look for text messages.

A small beep made her look down at her cell phone.

…

From: Daddy

To: Ino

Subject: Honeymoon

How was it, Princess?

Somehow the bill had gotten to me and I couldn't help that since your honeymoon was so long, it must have been fantastic, not to mention the amount of money you both spent.

I'll see you tomorrow.

…

Ino smiled down at the message and closed her cell phone, looking up as Sasuke slowly parked the car at their garage. The moment the car stopped and Sasuke pulled the keys out, Shinshiro jumped off his seat and ran into the house through the garage door.

"Can you explain to me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino, but Ino just smiled.

She turned around and picked up Shinshiro's suitcase that he had left behind in the car. "You'll see. You both are actually very alike." Sasuke slowly caught her arm, holding Ino close and planting a soft, passionate kiss on her lips before letting her go.

Sasuke kept his dark eyes on Ino's form as she walked into the house, placing Shinshiro's suitcase at his door before returning back to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him and followed Ino into her room.

She was already in the bathroom when he arrived to his room and at the moment Shinshiro yelled, "I need more shampoo!" his voice carried out into Sasuke's bed room and he sucked in his breath.

The door slightly opened a crack and Ino's said, "Sasuke, can you get him some? And don't peek in as he washes his hair, he's embarrassed about it." a light giggle was heard from her and Ino closed the door.

Knowing where the entire box of it was, Sasuke grabbed two bottles and made his way to Shinshiro's room. The door opened for him and he reached a hand out to grab the bottles, when their fingers accidentally touched, Shinshiro poked his head out, a towel on his head and he glared at Sasuke. Taking the bottles, Shinshiro disappeared into the bathroom again.

He arrived at the living room, thinking of what to make for dinner and decided to just leave it to Ino since Shinshiro didn't really eat any food that wasn't hand made by Ino herself.

After half an hour Ino arrived at the living room, where Sasuke sat on the couch. She jumped onto the couch, fixing her t-shirt and simple sweat pants before laying her hair down against Sasuke, smiling as she did.

Slowly he calmly combed her fingers through her long blond hair and felt her meet up to his touch. Small light footsteps came and walked through the living room, taking a look at the married couple before jumping onto the big chair, usually made for the men of the family, and he crossed his legs, looking at his mother and father, a small smile on his face.

A moment later his stomach growled and he looked down at it, holding two hands over it before jumping off of the chair and toward the kitchen. Nothing was set up on the table and he looked back at the living room. He pulled himself onto the chair and he rested his head onto the table, closing his eyes to think, but he ended up falling asleep instead.

The scent of food woke him up and he looked up at the plate of food set in front of him, still warm instead of cold like he would expect. "Eat," said the voice of his father, and he turned around, looking at the person that his mother loved.

"Who made this?" he asked, poking at the stream beans in front of him that was set on his plate, along with rice and other different foods. He felt Sasuke move toward him, resting a hand on the top of his hair.

Sasuke sighed. "Your mother is tired and she's asleep. Just eat and be grateful I decided to even cook." he rolled his eyes and pressed his hand harder against Shinshiro's head.

The boy poked it again with his silver fork. "Is this safe? Can you stop leaning on me like that, your hand is too heavy," he simply said, and then he slowly let his hair fall over his face.

The hand on his head moved away and instead it appeared over his eyes, pushing his hair back before walking out of the room. Shinshiro slowly ate his dinner and then left the table quickly, clearing the table and then walking quickly to his bathroom to then brush his teeth and then climb onto his bed.

"Shinshiro?" Ino's voice came, and then she arrived at the doorway, rubbing her eyes and then opening her baby-blue eyes to look at her son. "Goodnight…" she walked toward the bed and brushed his bed back to kiss his forehead and then brush his hair back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He raised a hand to touch her hair and then turned around away from her. "Okay, Mom." he said and closed his eyes.

Ino walked away from the bed, smiling, and then made her way to her bedroom. She slipped under the covers of the bed and immediately felt the warmth of her husband beside her. She hugged him close to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The small family rushed to the company once again and as they did, Ino hauled a heavy suitcase with her. Sasuke gave her a questioning look as she tried getting into the elevator. "Why are you carrying a suitcase around with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and then pressed a button.

"Hm? Don't you know?" she answered back, "I'm going to go to Singapore today, meeting up with Sai." and she gave a smile to him. Her eyes looked down at Shinshiro for a second, a look of pure sadness.

The rest of the ride up was in silence and as the door opened, Shinshiro rushed out to immediately be met up with Neji at the doorway. "Lessons," Neji muttered, walking in another direction, which Shinshiro followed.

Ino walked to her room, leaving the suitcase there before walking into the official office room, where Sasuke was already seated in along with their parents. Each of them had a stack of paper work well on their desks, piled up and Ino huffed, her bangs slightly flying up before she stalked over toward the desk and pulled out her pen.

…

After at least three hours she rushed out of the room to eventually grab a taxi and jump onto the private plane. Sasuke looked at the empty bed beside him back at their house, wondering how long it would even take for her to be back and he drew in a sharp breath.

He felt the sheets where Ino would usually sleep and then he ran his hand over her simple purple pillow before looking around toward the clock. 'I guess I should…' he slipped off the bed and made his way to Shinshiro's room, finding his son sitting up on his bed, the lights open, and him on his cell phone.

"You should be sleeping," Sasuke said, and then leaned against the doorway.

Shinshiro held the dark cell phone up. "I'm talking to mom," he answered back, and gave a slight smirk when he realized that Sasuke would never try getting him off the cell phone.

The older male turned around, looking away and then made his way back to his room once again, looking around the room before finally closing the lights and then sleeping. His mind on Ino.

…...~'.~'.~'.~'.~…...

A month later at night, Ino stormed into their house, her footsteps heavy. "Shinshiro!" she called throughout the entire house. "I'm home!" her voice was happy and behind her hauled even more stuff than Sasuke had thought she would bring back.

Shinshiro rushed toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she kissed his forehead first and then his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you again!" and she kissed both of his cheeks once more again.

Sasuke didn't wait for her objection as he pulled her up to her full height and said, "Come on, go take a bath and then go to bed, I know you're tired, just go." he pointed a finger behind him and pulled her suitcases up at the same time.

Ino blew her son a kiss. "I'll see you later on then, to tuck you in," she said, and then walked away to the bathroom.

After at least another long hour Ino emerged from the bathroom, steam coming from behind her as she stretched and then walked over toward the counter, throwing a small box into the garbage can as fast as she could when she heard the footsteps of her husband.

She felt happy, giddy to her stomach and she threw her arms around Sasuke as he walked into the room, kissing his cheek at the same time.

"You're in a good mood," he muttered lightly, and then slowly carried her to the bed, lying her down and then kissed her lips before flicking the light switch on.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Immediately right after waking up, Ino jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom, which had its door open. Sasuke sprang up from his part of the bed to see what was happening, he was only lying there but he was already dressed since he had only gotten back into his bed to admire her.

Passing over the garbage can he reached into it to pull out the small box, reading the sign off of it before picking a certain item up to look at it. The sound of Ino barfing broke him out of the simple spell and he turned toward Ino.

"Ino…" he started, and then he looked into her eyes as she washed her mouth, "Are you pregnant?" he asked, holding up the pregnancy test.

Her eyes grew wide and she saw Sasuke's arms grow limp. "Yes, but no, Sasuke!" she practically screamed when she noticed how his feet started walking over to the closet to grab his coat. "No, don't leave me! I love you, don't leave me!" her eyes were closed and she opened them once more when she felt him stop.

Doing the math in his head, Sasuke yanked his head away, knowing that her next child wouldn't be his, and he turned away from her, pulling his jacket on. He turned around with red angry eyes and then stormed off out of the house.

Ino felt tears coming but she pushed them back and then looked at herself in the mirror, touching her stomach once before biting her bottom lip. "Shinshiro!" she called, and then she waited a few seconds.

In at least a minute she heard the reply, "What?"

"Get dressed! We're going to go to the company!" she shouted back, and then bit her bottom lip again. 'It's my fault for being so careless…'

* * *

_**=O third update for today! I'm sooo frikin proud of myself! and I'm proud of this story =D **_

_**Thanks for reviewing (if ya did) cause, like... maybe you can review for me again? XD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino gripped the sheets and then threw them to the side as she searched the office for her cell phone, immediately finding it and then dialing Sasuke's number, to only find that he had blocked her phone number. She threw the cell phone down onto her bed and heard the door open.

"Ino, I'll take Shinshiro to his lessons now," Deidara said, closing the door and then leaving once again.

Thinking about the idea popping up in her mind, she bit her bottom lip hard and resisted the urge to cry about her decision. 'But,' she thought, 'he might love me again.' she turned around to look out of the window before grabbing her coat and then running out of the office, out of the building.

She sat in her car, pushing her tears back and she placed a hand on her stomach as if she was feeling the baby that would be born. Ino started up the car and drove onto a road, feeling her head feeling light. Her vision became fuzzy and she felt her body grown limp, her head falling toward the steering wheel.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

A warmth covered over her hand lightly and she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a sudden brightness before it was gone. "Mom!" the voice was familiar, it was worried. She easily made out two forms in front of her, almost hovering, and other forms surrounding the area.

The hand gave hers a squeeze and she could swear that she felt the hand almost pulling her wedding ring off. "Shinshiro?" she questioned, opening her eyes fully to see his face.

Her son moved forward to hug her tightly and then someone grabbed him off her and she found herself hugging Sakura instead. "You scared me!" and she bent down lower. "It's gone," she whispered, and then walked back, disappearing in her crowd of friends.

Neji immediately grabbed her hands, being the closest to her. "What happened? They found you in your car, fainted."

The moment was interrupted when the doctor walked in, surprised to see that she had so many visitors. "Sorry, Mrs. Yamanaka. You lost it, you've lost your child." he looked down at the ground. "A miscarriage," he said before leaving the room to let the room fill with shock.

"You had a child? Was it Sasuke's?" was the question that was already thrown at her.

Ino looked down at her hands, ignoring everyone. Then something dawned to her and she said, "Where's Sasuke?" she was only responded by several shrugs, or some mutters of no. She felt like crying and she covered her voice. 'Why is he always so cold-hearted?' she buried her head into the pillow and her friends took it as a sign for them to leave, except for Shinshiro, who stayed by her side.

At the end of the day, she was released and immediately drove home by Neji while he ordered someone to tow her car back to her house.

Shinshiro had inherited some of Sasuke's behavior and feelings but when he noticed that his mother was sad, he comforted her when she sat down on the couch, crying about the fact of her husband not being around, and for the lost baby.

Dreadfully she made the dinner, sitting at the table and looking at one of the chairs that won't be filled in for that night by her very own husband. With each passing day she returned back to the company, a little more tired and depressed at the same time. Ino would try stopping Sasuke to talk to him, but he was must stronger and he left her every time.

The blonde sat in her office, not really doing anything since Mikoto hadn't asked for her when she really needed help. With the help of Sasuke, Mikoto didn't need her help at all, at least not when it came to socializing with the government or things like that. Sasuke was better off working alone with things that didn't require any talking and just brain.

She spun around in her office chair and then stood up to look at several photos of herself and Sasuke back in her teenage years, before she was pregnant. Her hand ran over the picture of Sasuke and she placed it back down onto the table when the door opened, a hand reaching inside to grab the handle off the hook and then leave at once.

On that night she was drove home once again, without Sasuke and only her son, which Neji had offered to take in for a few days. Ino accepted the offer and went to bed that night, tired and slowly crying tears silently.

It continued for three whole nights, not a single sight of him at all and she felt her heart fall to the ground. Just when she was beginning to love him, he neglected her.

On the fourth night, something new happened. The door slammed open and Ino's heart skipped a beat, only one person slammed doors _that _hard, Sasuke.

Sasuke entered the room, his cloths reeking of the scent of alcohol. He rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and he opened it a few seconds later, the toilet flushing and then after making a fast decision he returned to the bathroom for ten minutes before coming back out once more.

Not minding her in the room, he turned to the side and threw the jacket off, followed by his t-shirt underneath it and changed all of his cloths before crashing down onto the bed, slightly still reeking of alcohol. The bed slightly shook and Ino slightly sat up, beginning to say, "Sasu-" and one of his raised to silence her.

"Shut up," he said, the cold, harsh words cutting through her heart. His hand landed back beside him and carried out quiet throughout the entire night. Ino stayed sitting up, her robe on and she slowly wrapped her graceful arms underneath her, hugging her legs close to her. She stayed in that position for the entire night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

That following morning, she found herself laying down on the bed, her robe taken off for her. She was certain Sasuke had done this himself, but he was still too hurt to even talk to her, but he just didn't say so.

The words still broke her heart when she felt like it was still echoing in her mind. She walked downstairs to already see that a small letter was placed down on the kitchen table, near the seat he would sit. For the next few minutes, she longed for him to be there.

No, it was false. It wasn't a letter, just a blank piece of paper he had placed on the table, maybe suggesting to himself to say something, but he didn't. On that day, she didn't leave the house at all.

Ino picked the cloths Sasuke had thrown he had thrown at the ground last night with fury. It still reeked of the smell but she hugged it close to her heart, just delighted that he had returned last night. She quickly cleaned them, folded them neatly and stacked down in his wardrobe, hoping that he would appreciate it.

Ino stepped back toward her bed, laying down on it and smiling. Her eyes began to fall and she found herself falling down into a deep sleep, where she found herself dreaming…

_Dream…._

_Ino sat on the corner of a roof, facing the campus of the amazing, talented, school she attended to. A voice immediately said, "It's dangerous to sit there. Anyone can push you off and you can die." Ino smiled at the concerned voice._

"_No one would really try that, would they?" she swung her legs lightly, looking down at the pool just a few stories below and she smiled once more. "No they won't…" _

_A hand creep up to her back and it pushed her off her small spot. As she fell she closed her eyes tight, and felt a hand grab around her waist, pulling her on top of the person just before they fell into the pool beneath her, water brushing her skin and she took a deep gasp for hair when she arrived at the surface of the water, someone scooping her up and then carrying her to a ladder. _

_Ino, still closing her eyes began to cough loudly and she looked up to see her savior, Sasuke Uchiha, and she immediately felt heat running up to her cheeks, but it was all cut off when she let out a small sneeze._

_Sasuke looked over at the blonde beside her. Her hair was wet, sticking to her back, the dress she wore stuck to her skin, revealing all her curves, and surprisingly, the slight color and shape of her bra. The wet sweater he wore, it was immediately taken off and placed onto her shoulders._

"_Why are you giving me this? It's only going to get me even more cold!" she shook and then threw a sleeve at him. _

_He strictly threw one of her hands into the sleeves. "So no one would see you." He draped it over her shoulders and steered her to the nurses' office. By the time she had arrived, she had already sneezed twelve times and Sasuke had only shivered slightly._

_Shizune pointed at her. "Take her home, get her clean, and give her warmth. Today is a half-day anyway." she cast her hand aside and Ino and Sasuke slowly made their way to Sasuke's house. _

_Ino gaped, wide-eyed at the mansion she was directed to, and then she sneezed once more again. Mikoto stood at the door way, delighted to already see her son, and her smile disappeared when he noticed how he was dripping wet. _

_She opened her mouth to say something but when her eyes crossed over toward the blonde beside him, she slapped a smile on her face and welcomed her in. "Come in, Sasuke dear, oh, whose this visitor?" She opened the door wider for them both, earning no response._

_Her facial expression changed when he intentionally seated her down on an expensive chair and took the sweater off her body, revealing more of the body since the sweater had stuck to her too._

_The blue eyes and the platinum-blonde hair, along with her beauty struck Mikoto and she nearly bowed to the younger teenager. "Oh, yes, of course. Ino Yamanaka. The heritress of the Yamanaka Company." She smiled and then looked at Sasuke. "Take her keys and go to her house with a suitcase. She has a fever so pack up all you can," she said as she looked at Ino, feeling her forehead with the palm of her hand. _

"_I'm a male," Sasuke simply stated, hoping to get out of the order his mother had enforced on him. With the same result he grabbed a small suitcase, making his way to Ino's house with the set of keys Mikoto had dug out of Ino's pockets._

_~'.~'.~'.~'.~_

_By the time Sasuke had returned, Mikoto had already pulled the sundress off Ino and replaced it with one of Sasuke's baggier t-shirts, hoping that it would cover all it could. "Why couldn't you give her one of your shirts?" he placed the small suitcase down on the floor._

_Mikoto brushed a hand through Ino's hair and across her damp forehead before saying, "She's a little more developed. Very beautiful though." She stood up and walked away. "I'll bring something up later for her fever." and then she left._

_Sasuke looked at the blonde before lifting his dark blanket slightly to see her body just beneath his t-shirt. Ino's eyes fluttered open and she touched her hair, feeling that it was already clean, and then she looked up tiredly at his face._

_She tried sitting up and when she did, with a lot of help from Sasuke she crossed her legs, saying, "I'm sorry for causing you all of this trouble. I'm …can easily get sick." she looked behind to see his laptop already set up, the webcam on. _

_The blonde laid down on the bed, grabbing his hand when he was able to leave and held it close to her so that the back of his hand touched her soft cheek. "Stay with me…" she muttered lightly, still holding tightly on it as if she was scared he would leave her alone for a second._

_For the next several day, her fever climbed up and down several times, and he was eventually forced to call to the school to tell them of her condition. Every night he would sit there, Ino holding his hand and Sasuke unable to release from her clutches._

_One afternoon, the toilet flushed and Ino walked out, one of her hands gently touching her hair and she plopped down on the seat next to Sasuke, not noticing his webcam on, she wrapped a hand around his arm, gently leaning onto it with her eyes closed._

_Sasuke didn't mind it at first when he was only chatting with Neji, but when Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru came into few, Kiba immediately pointed at Ino beside him. "The hot Yamanaka? Why's she at your house?" his eyes were narrow._

"_She's sick," Sasuke replied, gently leaning Ino onto the back of the chair but when she laid there, her body limp. He gently placed a hand on her forehead, sharply taking it back and then dialed a fast number onto the cell phone. _

_Within ten minutes, she was simply rolled away on a hospital bed, her fever still burning, and Sasuke followed her out, along with Mikoto._

_For the following days after that, Sasuke found himself becoming attached to the blonde and hoping to see her everyday after school, and that was how their love sparked._

_Ino woke up one day, the doctor telling her they had found that something had made it to her stomach, which was assumable in the water that she had fallen into, but Sasuke had known he was falling into the pool, and Ino didn't. The pool was already shut down by then but they hadn't warn any of the students in anyway. _

_Her friends visited, her father visited for a short period of time before leaving, only to return a few days later to comfort her. The person she thanked the most was Sasuke and his mother, Mikoto for caring for her when she desperately needed help. _

_Sasuke walked up to Ino one day, holding the T-shirt that she had mostly wore the period of time she had stayed at his mansion, putting it in the suitcase along with the rest of her belongings. _

"_For something for your to remember when you're home and I'm busy," he said, approaching her and lightly putting a hand under her chin. He regretted not just doing it the first time they met; he always had a doubt in his heart about his feelings about her when they met. "After all of this, I …I think I love you," he said, uncertain of his words, taking her mouth to his and gently kissing it._

_All the while, Mikoto stood behind the door, mentally making the decision in her mind to make her the future wife of her son. _

"_I love you, too…" the voice of Ino's made it certain and Mikoto nodded her head silently, making it official._

_~Dream Ends…~_

Ino gasped for air and she looked at herself, her cloths were drenched in sweat and her eyes were wide, wide from the fact that she had remembered the memory so clearly.

Her cell phone on the table beside her vibrated loudly and she took it in her hand, looking at the person that had sent her the text message.

From: Sasuke Uchiha

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: *no subject*

Apathy.

Ino stared at it, staring at how the single word could mean so many things and then she realized. Sasuke had meant apathy to the unborn baby that was in her womb. The single word sent small quivers through her spine and she found herself wanting to cry once more and there was another vibrate.

From: Sasuke Uchiha

To: Ino Yamanaka

Subject: *no subject*

To You.

Her eyes stared at the message, surprised. Apathy to her. Sasuke didn't care a bit about how much suffering she went through and how hurt she was when the baby was destroyed.

He was cold.

* * *

I've been really busy...so that's my excuse for not updating these days . something's funky is happening with my computer so bare with me .

Um.. reviews could be good =D


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Several nights after the incident, Sasuke came back, with an unsuspected women and Ino rushed downstairs, slamming the door on the women he was about to bring in and locked it. "Don't ever try bringing another woman into our house!" she shouted at him, looking away from his eyes that turned an angry red.

"She's my slut for tonight," he replied, possibly drunk and he reached for the door once more, only to have Ino block her view, her eyes full of fear and anger.

Ino looked the door, slightly pushing his backwards from the door. "You will never bring another woman into this house and never would you bring someone else to our bed!" Sasuke's pride was obviously hurt when he was shoved back by Ino.

He turned around. "Then I'll leave for another month if I have to!" Ino blocked his way and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked away from him. "No, don't! I-I love you, stay with me instead." she chose her words uncertainly and kissed him softly, his lips against her becoming needy suddenly.

Sasuke suddenly pushed her off, taking a few steps toward their room and throw his leather jacket down on the living room couch before venting his anger out toward their bedroom. Ino looked around, still able to smell the alcohol in the air.

Quietly she made her way to their bedroom, opening the door slowly and saw Sasuke let his shirt lightly drop down onto the floor. His face was calm instead of the sudden anger that was on his face just a few minutes ago.

Ino looked back at Sasuke, studying her face when he noticed him taking steps toward her, slowly cupping her chin to kiss her lightly at first, and slowly making their way to their bed at the same time.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Blue eyes stared at the pale eyelids before they opened, showing blood-red ones instead. Ino suddenly jerked back, afraid and her hands holding a single pill and a cup full of water. Sasuke groaned and held a hand to his forehead, pained from the hangover from the day before.

After taking a look of the beauty before him he felt the pain slowly ease and he reached for what he had in her hands, the pill and the glass of water. The blonde moved forward toward her husband, brushing his bangs back to kiss his forehead.

Ino was already dressed in her bra and panties already, the silk robe draped over her shoulders and the smell of light flowers in the air whenever she moved. She fixed the robe on her and crawled into the spot next to Sasuke, who raised a hand to slowly slide his hand down from one of her shoulders down to her long legs.

"You're so beautiful," he said, looking up at her face and then stared into her eyes, "I don't know what ever made me stop loving you…"

She pulled at one of his hands to press it against her cheek before letting it fall flat down near her knee. Ino yelped when Sasuke grabbed her waist roughly and flipping her over so that he was on top of her, immediately kissing her neck softly.

Breathing heavily she said, "Sasuke, can we go pick up Shinshiro? I've been worried about him since last night." Sasuke leaned back, away from her and then nodded his head before grabbing a change of cloths and then walking toward the bathroom.

After at least an hour they arrived at Neji's house, ringing the doorbell and Shinshiro ran out immediately, running into Ino's arms and hugging her tight. As Ino led Shinshiro away to their car that they had arrived in, Neji looked up at Sasuke with cold eyes. "Don't hurt her again," he said, and then looked behind Sasuke toward Ino.

"I won't. I don't have to," Sasuke replied, and then pulled Shinshiro's suitcase away from Neji's hands before waving and then leaving the house, driving back to their house.

That following night around six in the afternoon, Sasuke entered his bedroom and found Ino dressed in a dark purple gown, her hair in a braid that ran down one of her shoulders, Shinshiro beside her, combing his hair. "What's the occasion?" he asked, an eyebrow rose.

Ino pressed two fingers against her lips. "Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. We're meeting everyone in that new restaurant, celebrating the fact that everyone is now married." she clapped her hands together and pulled one of Shinshiro's hand when he tried pulling his hair into a low ponytail.

Taking some steps forward she pressed a hand against his chest, saying, "Just wear a suit, you'll look nice…" she smiled and then turned back when she found her son's hair in a ponytail she swiftly pulled it off. "You don't look that bad with your hair down." and she pulled the rubber band until it was around her waist, picking him up and placing him down onto the bed to slowly play with his hair as he read.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Choji!" Ino's voice was completely different from everyone's and she stood behind Choji's seat, pinching his cheeks slightly before kissing one and then moved onto Shikamaru to slap him awake.

Their friends had started ordering food and Ino seated Shinshiro in between her and Sasuke slowly, tying his hair up so he could eat properly and immediately, Sakura placed tofu on his dish. He stared at it for several seconds before eating it.

The chatter around the table increased and Ino heard Sasuke stand up and then walk away from the table to only return several ten minutes later, pulling her bangs behind her ear and then whispering, "You look a lot more beautiful like this." kissing her lips gently and then returning to his seat.

After another ten minutes Shinshiro looked at her mother. "I need to go to the bathroom," and then he gave a look to her that showed that he really needed to go.

Ino gave Sasuke a pleading look and with a roll of his eyes he led Shinshiro away to the bathroom and she smiled as they both walked away, bickering at each other immediately.

"It's so cute," Sakura said, "They're so more alike than they know it. Did you tell Sasuke about-" Ino cut her off with a sharp whisper.

Slightly laughing she said, "Don't even mention it to Shinshiro's face. He hates it, really. Oh, they're so sweet walking off together like that…" and she pressed a hand to her heart, smiling about the two. "Oh wait, I'll be back," she said, standing up and then walking off.

Ten minutes later Sasuke and Shinshiro both arrived back. "Where's my mom/wife?" they both said, both possessing a bored look on their face.

"Ino left a while ago. Search for her, she has to be around here." Hinata sat back down after patting her daughters head and then placed more food down onto her dish.

The Uchihas both looked at each other before walking forward for several steps and then running off into different directions. Soon with their "method" they found Ino near the women's bathroom, unconscious, and fresh bruises all over her hands and Sasuke lightly picked up the end of her dress, receiving a slap from Shinshiro. "Don't look up my mom's skirt," he said, his eyes knotting together and he pushed at a bruise on his mother's skin.

"Don't touch her bruises it hurts her," he simply said, and then pushed the dress up, more bruises appearing. He took his wallet out and then pulled out several hundred dollar bills. "Give this to Sakura and then come back, okay? We're bringing her back home."

At least another half hour had past and Ino slowly woke up to find herself on the bed, moving to the side to feel pain. "What happened back there?" Sasuke asked immediately, and Sasuke bent down to grab Shinshiro tightly under his arms to lift him on top of the bed with ease.

She shook her head gently, letting the long blonde hair lightly jump on her shoulders. "I don't know …something hit my head and I felt pain before I woke up." Shinshiro helped her up and then picked up her purple brush, slowly running it through her hair as he sat cross-legged on the bed, obviously calming her down.

Her son ran the brush through her hair slowly as Sasuke asked more questions for several more minutes before he placed it back into its spot and laid down on their bed. "Today's weird," he said, and grabbed his mother's pillow holding it over his head and giving a dreamy expression when he smelt the scent of her shampoo on it.

His eyes shot open. "I have to wash my hair today!" and he threw the pillow down on the ground, jumping off the bed and nearly falling if Sasuke hadn't stop him.

Ino immediately giggled when Sasuke said, "Why is that kid obsessed with washing his hair?" he only was giving some more giggles by Ino.

Laughing she said, "You'll find out later on. It's cute actually, his secret." she walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower before sleeping.

After putting Shinshiro into his bed she walked back to their bedroom, a robe still around her as she laid down onto the bed. Sasuke closed the lights and then looked at her saying, "You're not going to take your robe off?" he kissed her shoulder softly.

"No …I don't like these bruises." she closed her eyes and slightly winced when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and then holding him closer to her and she slept.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Mother heard about what happened," Sasuke said, "we don't have to go today, but I'll go out to get some food shopping done," he said, immediately holding a list of different foods that Ino had left on the table the previous day before.

Ino nodded as she came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair tied in a high ponytail and she kissed him before he grabbed his jacket and left. She slowly made her way to the couch in the living room and turned on the television, switching through the channels when she saw her son.

She patted the seat next to her, inviting him to sit next to her. His hand reached out and pressed against one of the bruises that pained her the most saying, "Doesn't that hurt?" Shinshiro asked, still pressing on it.

The blonde looked into his eyes to find that they were blood red instead and she winced, trying to look away to find the single dot in his each of his eyes swirl that it looked as if he had two pupils, one over lapping the other. His eyes drooped and he fell back against the couch, already sleeping.

Her baby-blue eyes grew wide and she lifted her sleeve where the pained bruise was, it had already disappeared and she pressed on it, hard to only find that it didn't hurt a single bit at all.

"Shinshiro?" she questioned, lightly shaking him to soon eventually place him on his bed to let him rest.

As soon as Sasuke had returned she grabbed him to the side, lifting her sleeve for him to see that there was no longer a bruise on it. "Look, the bruise disappeared when Shinshiro pressed it and his eyes began doing this …this …this swirling thing!" she pointed at it with a perfect nail.

He looked at her, unsurprised. "Some Uchihas have that. You shouldn't be surprised." he placed the bag of groceries down and made his way to Shinshiro's room, his eyes a blood-red already. He nodded. "Yeah, he has it." and he casually walked away. "He's probably not going to be up until six tonight." and he looked around to find that his wife was already gone.

Ino was running to the oven to pull the fluffy cake out and let it cool on the table. "Who are you making the cake for?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Shinshiro," she said, pushing her lips out. "Tomorrow is his birthday." she pressed a finger against Sasuke's chest. "And your birthday too." running a hand through her hair she said, "Didn't think I'll remember, did you?" she looked down at the cake. "I'm still shocked about how Shinshiro was born on your birthday." she blew him a kiss before beginning to decorate the cake. "And besides …Shinshiro likes some sweets, unlike you, who don't like any sweets at all."

After a few half hours or so they prepared for the next day, taking a soothing bath and washing their hair if they needed to. Shinshiro was already awake yet somewhat still drowsy and he sat on his parents' bed when they came out.

Sasuke tapped Shinshiro's shoulder. "Let me see your eyes," he said, knowing what Sasuke was saying, Shinshiro looked up at his father with red eyes and Sasuke pointed out that there were two dots instead of one on that morning.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed since your mother is still healing," Sasuke, looking back at Ino for her approval, which she willingly gave. Slowly he held Shinshiro around his arms and lowered him down onto the floor. His son ran out and he followed after him.

Ino sat on the bed in sweatpants and a tight-fitting t-shirt; slowly she pulled the rubber band out of her hair and ran her best hairbrush through it slowly.

When her husband walked back into the room she leaned forward to kiss him before saying, "That was really sweet of you to do that …we can finally get some family bonding here …you two together walking or chasing after each other is so cute!" she gushed happily and slowly leaned back so her long platinum-blonde hair was spread around her beautifully, multiplying her beauty.

Her smile disappeared and she said, "Do you remember when you found out I was pregnant with someone else's baby? Well …I had a miscarriage and I only did it because I thought the baby might help Shinshiro…" she looked down at the mattress and felt Sasuke move closer to her to cup her chin and kiss her lips softly.

She kissed back willingly and then looked at Sasuke, urging him to shut the lights. "I forgive you," Sasuke said in the darkness of the night and then pulled the slight plug that closed the lights slowly.

Both of them fell asleep slowly, only to have Sasuke being woken up by Shinshiro walking into the room, saying, "I had a bad dream…" and he crawled from the bottom of the blankets up to the area where Ino and Sasuke's head was.

Sasuke looked at the small child. "Tell me about this dream you had." he looked at his son, wondering about his sudden powers he had.

"Well," Shinshiro began, rubbing his eyes, "The whole east area of the company was blown up. I know that part of the company isn't important but it was blown up and then the whole company was vulnerable to anything for months…" his voice drifted off and he took some of Ino's long hair in his hand, holding it close to his nose and breathing the scent of it slowly as he thought about his dream.

Sasuke closed the gap between them, closing the family into a tight bond of loving and caring people. He looked at Ino and how Shinshiro and Ino both resembled each other so much, not realizing that Shinshiro also resembled himself quite a lot.

Sasuke closed his eyes, still having quite a hard time just to fall asleep after Shinshiro had told him about the mysterious dream since the sightings previous Uchiha had seen had come true.

Keeping the possibility that it would happen close to his heart, he closed his eyes and tried his best to think only of the happy family he was part of and how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, caring women and a son.

* * *

_***whips out a magic wand* wasn't expecting that were you? O.O I was bored as I wrote this ...and you know me. I won't be able to keep them THAT realistic.. or somewhat anyway. **_

_**Review pretteh please, I gave two chaps today didn't I? XD ...mind my grammer...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino was the first out of all of them to first wake up, and she saw the sight of Shinshiro and Sasuke first, adoring it all of the time. Suddenly Shinshiro's eyes slowly began to open, revealing the navy color that matched his father's so much, and he rubbed them childishly. "Mom?" he questioned, and smiled when he saw the sight of his mother in front of him, finding that it was incredibly soothing to him.

The dreamy look on his mother's face caught his eyes and he looked behind him to see his father. "You really love him, don't you?" he asked, and then stood up on the bed, about to hop off but Ino grabbed him, sitting him back down on the bed.

Pressing a finger against her lips she smoothed her beautiful blonde hair around her and said, "Don't wake your father up, he's a little grumpy when he gets woken up." she winked, and grabbed him by under the arms and placed him down on the floor. Patting his back she said, "Go clean up, Shinshiro." she smiled as he ran out of the room.

Right after brushing her teeth and finally freshening up she walked downstairs, preparing for breakfast quickly as Shinshiro ran down into the room. "The computer just beeped," he said, signaling that Ino had received an email.

"I'll check on it," she said, and then patted on one of the seats, "come on, eat, enjoy."

She stared at the screen and Sakura's email immediately opened itself, webcam of Sakura, her frantic face. "Ino! The west side of the building, mostly Neji's area of the building was blown up last night! Police are arriving in two hours, meet there," she said, and the email disappeared.

The blonde covered up her shock and walked up to her room as she heard the clinks of Shinshiro's fork and spoon hit his plate. When she pushed the door open she found Sasuke sitting up on his bed, fixing his t-shirt on him before he finally stood up, making his way to Ino to kiss her sweetly on her lips before going into the bathroom with no further words.

After waiting a few minutes and hearing the rush of the sink water she entered the bathroom, sitting herself on the clean white counter of the sink. "Neji's room was blown up last night," she said, looking up as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side.

"I know, Shinshiro had a dream about it last night," he simply answered. As if he wasn't surprised at all he began to brush his teeth, leaning over the sink to look at himself in the mirror, staring at Ino's reflection. "Trust me when I say that everything in that room was useless information and the government is not going to find anything within them, I mean it," he said, his voice slightly muffled.

Ino didn't say anything except tuck her legs in and closed her eyes, balling herself up. Slowly she opened her eyes open as she felt a hand brush through her hair, slowly also letting her feet go so that Sasuke could lean forward to capture her lips.

"Mom," a voice said, and Sasuke leaned back slowly, taking a look at his son. "Can I wash the dishes?" he asked, strange for a boy to want to do chores.

She thought about it for a while. "If you want to, but I can do them myself actually, you could go play." she clapped her hands together and smiled at her son, patting on his head several times. "Oh, you have to wash your hair," she said, giggling at the same time, and then touched the back of his head.

Shinshiro's eyes widened, and he scrambled away quickly and quietly. "Can you tell me why he's always thinking about his looks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to only receive giggles from Ino.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The entire family showed up at the factory to see a fourth of it burnt down, Sakura and her other friends stood nearby, arguing with the government police. Sakura made a move and jabbed her finger in one of the police's uniform. "Stop lying, you found something in those remains but you don't want to tell us." Naruto had to carefully push Sakura away from the police before she began punching him.

Sasuke's eyes were blood red and they were staring at the police, concentrated as if he was trying to figure something out. Shinshiro's eyes had been a blood red for a longer period of time and they both looked up saying, "He's lying." at the same time, surprising Ino easily.

The other police drank in the presence of the newly arrived family and their eyes focused on Shinshiro. Shinshiro looked at them before tugging on Sasuke's pinky, pointing at the police.

Ino left both of the male behind and patted Temari's, Tenten's, Kankuro's, and then Kiba's shoulder. "Um …can you, like, drive Shinshiro back to a safe place? I don't like the aura from these people," she said, grinning when they all smiled back, knowing they were chosen for their mad driving skills that were always so rough, yet they were accurate in getting to different places quickly.

Sasuke walked over toward Ino, kissing her cheek before hopping into the car with the others, smirking. Right after placing Shinshiro into the car, Neji and him switched places, handing him an item which he hid in his jacket.

One of them said toward Naruto, "Sorry, nothing can be helped about this without a lead." and then several of them hopped into the police cars, nearly speeding after the one that Shinshiro was in if Ino hadn't pulled out the gun she hid in her jacket and shot a bullet at two of the wheels, making the car crash into the steel gates.

More and more police began to appear, around the broken remains of the burnt part of the building. "Alright …shoot accurately. You have extra ammo with you?" Ino asked, taking out another silver gun out of her other pocket while Sasuke took out a single gun. "You know where to go to get extra in case you run out," she said, and then hell broke loose with that final word.

Hinata and Sakura both weren't very into the use of technology and they did things the old way, with martial arts or with family fighting secrets. The others knew a combination of both and they usually switched in between.

The lazy one, Shikamaru, simply rolled his eyes and slowly ran off out of the gates, making it look as if he was retreating, but everyone knew that he had already had a hidden laptop somewhere, followed by secret cameras still around the building.

Males became the fast going offense of the team and the women easily became the defenders. Men, always so rough when it came to battles and their eyes weren't always sharp when they were so deeply into a single battle.

Bullets came from above and Ino raised her gun to hit several bullets sharply, thinking, these aren't regular police …they aren't even police. No dumbass would come and fight.

She looked around, surprised to see that no one was attacking her. Hinata fought with gentle swift movements with grace while Sakura threw hard punches, making a loud crunch sound every time it connected with someone.

Ino pulled another item out of her pocket, sticking it into her ear to hear Shikamaru groaning on the other side. "I hate doing this…" he said, loudly, clearly. "Anyway …so idiots are going up staircase T and going toward the main conference room, where your in-laws are …and your father. I think they can take care of themselves. Someone is trying to shoot you right now…" he said, however so casually.

The blonde turned around to kick someone and then shoot them before huffing air out, shooting another person that was about to stab Sasuke.

Her husband punched someone's stomach and then turned around to see another person behind him drop down to the floor. "Come on, Ino, parents in danger up near council room, staircase H," a lazy voice said, and Ino motioned Sasuke with a single finger, but he didn't followed.

Ino rolled her baby blue eyes at her own husband before running up the stairs, avoiding the bullets that were shot down. She bent down in a split before lifting both of her legs up and hitting the one spot that men just couldn't get hit. Both of them fell to the floor, in pain, and Ino smirked at what amazing work she had done.

The blonde looked around the hallway before running into a single room, locking it after she had entered it and shuffled through things, pulling one of the tiles up to reveal weapons that were used back in the old ages. A bow and dozens of arrows were placed deep into the tile and she pulled them out. Archery lessons had finally paid off.

Blood spattered down all over the concrete below and Ino winced at how much work it would take to clean it up. A bloodcurdling scream was heard from below and Ino reached over to the side of the building to see Sakura in danger. She quickly shot some arrows before running toward where Shikamaru had told her to go to.

Just when she had arrived he ordered her back down the staircase and Ino felt a hand launch onto her arm, dragging her away and a gun spilled from her jacket. As she expected the man behind her, full of muscular strength bent for it and pointed it to her head, smirking, he pulled the trigger.

Ino's eyes widened and she dropped to the ground. The man behind her chuckled evilly and Shikamaru walked out, being captive of another person. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Ino and simply followed the men to where her other friends stood.

Second later, Ino popped up, kicking the man behind her between the legs and punched him behind the neck, with that the others retreated, and Ino flung her bangs back. "I need a shower," she murmured. "We'll …get some guys to clean this up, it happens often, don't worry," she said, directing it to Sasuke, "but I'm going back home…" she flung her hair back and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Drive me back?" she said sweetly, smiling.

The male muttered something and then placed an arm around Ino's shoulders. "Come on; let's get your hair cleaned. I'm not very attracted to you when you have blood in your hair. It stains your blondeness." he rolled his eyes and pulled the door open for Ino.

When he got into the driver's seat he looked into the mirror and said, "Don't lean back," he commanded.

"Sasuke!"

"This car was expensive," he answered back, pushing the keys into the slot before staring it up. "Just sit up," he said, gesturing with his hand before finally driving away. "And after that, we could pick Shinshiro up…"

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino walked out of the bathroom, her hair back to its soft condition, and she let it tumble over her shoulders as she changed her cloths and slipped into the bed. "Sasuke?" she called, uncertain about herself.

"Yes?" his voice said, and his body revealed itself as it moved toward the doorway, Shinshiro's face popping up behind him. "Are you hungry yet? It's about time for dinner," he stated casually.

Shinshiro climbed onto the bed beside Ino. "Tell Sasuke to order food or you can make food for us, but just make sure he doesn't cook," he said urgently.

The male near the doorway walked forward, sitting down on the bed beside Ino. "I don't cook bad." he sat down and looked at Shinshiro, who was looking at Ino.

His wife said nothing and she made a quick gesture. "It can't be that bad. I think I'm skipping dinner for tonight …I'm tired." she pulled the switch to the lamp and closed her eyes slowly, hearing the male of the family leave the room swiftly.

Ino slept soundlessly that night, and she woke up when she felt weight fall onto the bed she slept on. Her eyes fluttered open but Sasuke covered her eyes. "I'm changing," he said, and removed his hand to throw his shirt over his head a few seconds later.

Later on, just as Sasuke laid down on the bed, Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm, taking the scent of his t-shirt in. Sasuke beside her smiled and gave a sweet kiss to her forehead, happy that they were a family.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The sounds of the television with the volume so high woke Sasuke and Ino up together at the same time. Ino quickly brushed her teeth and wiped her face, doing all she needed to do before she finally made her way down to the living room.

Shinshiro laid down on the couch, his hair set loose, and his body facing down to the couch. "I'm starving…" he muttered, his voice slightly muffled.

"Could you make yourself a sandwich?" Ino replied, wondering when Sasuke was finally going to arrive, hoping that he was beside her at the moment.

Her son lifted his small fists and punched the arm rest of the couch. "There's no more bread!" he shouted, and a loud groan was heard from his stomach. "I'm starving…" he muttered once again.

Ino pulled him up, lightly kissing his cheek before she made her way to the kitchen so that she could cook some food for her son. When her husband walked into the room, Shinshiro followed behind him, climbing onto his chair quickly when Ino set some food down onto the plate in front of him.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss Sasuke's cheek. "What are we doing today?" he asked, sitting down at the table to stab his fork into his food, swatting Shinshiro's hand when he brought it up to lean his cheek on it.

"I was thinking of some family bonding," Ino said, folding her arms in front of her to see them both raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on! You both have to realize and start to connect. You two look so alike," she said, bending down to put Shinshiro's and Sasuke's head close together.

They moved away just as their foreheads touched. "No," Shinshiro said, and Sasuke simply just shook his head.

Ino gasped and then she said, "You can't see it? The eyes, the behavior, the attitude, the hair, the entire face! And you can't see it?" she stomped her feet childishly, her ponytail slightly jumping.

Sasuke looked at Shinshiro several times before announcing, "He doesn't look like me." he crossed his eyes and looked at Shinshiro. Shinshiro crossed his legs up on the chair and was quietly eating the food.

"Are you saying that he's not your son?" Ino squinted her eyes at Sasuke. "Well, too bad! We're going to go play tennis anyway!" she crossed her arms and looked away from Sasuke stubbornly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Shinshiro is just going to go read in the shade. I already know what he's going to do." he rolled his eyes as his son left the table, running out of the room.

"Is that what you did when you were little?" Ino turned around, poking his chest to see Shinshiro by the door, holding a video camera. "What are you doing, Shinshiro?"

He raised the camera and zoomed up on Sasuke's face before moving it onto Ino's. "As you can see, Neji," he said, referring to the camera, "that's how the day begins in this family, yelling, and starving Me." he huffed before lowering it once again. "Neji-sama wanted to know what was going on in this family. So I'm sending him a video tape for the entire day of today," Shinshiro said, before racing off.

Ino brushed at her bangs before racing after Shinshiro for the video camera. "Shinshiro! I didn't buy you that video camera for video taping me!" she shouted as she ran after him.

Her husband stayed seated on his chair at the head of the table, sipping his coffee before looking at the wall clock several times. 'And this is normal?' he placed his cup on the table and arched his head when he saw his son run into the kitchen, throwing the video camera at him with perfect aim, and he caught it, running out, stuffing a pretend camera under his shirt.

"Sonny!" Ino's voice cried throughout the house.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking into Shinshiro's room to hide the video camera under his son's pillow before leaving to sit on the couch, seeing the energetic blonde and calm son of his race around the house, rolling his eyes several times.

* * *

In a rush, just review okay? ^^

I love family bonding so there's going to be family bonding =D

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino took a quick shower right after their little family time. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself and walked outside; ignoring the fact that Sasuke was right there, leaning onto the plush pillows, looking at her. She dropped the towel and quickly got dressed in time and she fell onto the bed, her eyes already tired.

Then she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and a blanket covering over her as Sasuke comforted her. The same arms she desired for only years ago were holding her.

"Mom, oh, never mind," Shinshiro said, and he disappeared away once again.

"Sasuke, are you going to be angry that I was impregnated by another man?" Ino looked up at him, her eyes full of sadness and remorse. She pushed her head against Sasuke's chest and she felt his hand rest on the back of her head, holding onto her platinum-blonde hair.

Slowly, he dipped his head lower to kiss the top of her head. "I forgive you …it's not like you really meant to hurt me," he muttered the ending, and bent Ino's head back to meet her lips and kissed them softly.

The sun still shone but after the day's activity as a family, everyone was already tired. As Ino slept soundlessly, Sasuke took a fast shower and stepped out of the bathroom to see Shinshiro cuddled against his wife, also sleeping soundlessly. He couldn't resist the smiling on his face as he looked at his family.

His family, something he didn't really have growing up.

Slowly, trying his best to not to wake either of them, he sat down on the bed, brushing Ino's hair back to kiss her first before he slightly smiled at the sight of his son, kissing his forehead too.

Only after a few minutes did both of them move, the sound of Shinshiro's growling stomach waking both of them up. He sat up; his legs crossed and rubbed his eyes before he pushed his hair that framed his face back.

"Are you hungry? I'll make some food for both of you," she said, and then she stood up, pushing all of her long smooth hair behind her.

As she walked away, Shinshiro swung his legs to the side of the bed, nearly falling off since he had forgotten his mother's bed was much more higher. "Wash my hair…" he muttered as the touched his head, walking away, slightly tripping the moment he stepped out of the door.

Only after several ten minutes did Ino call the family down to the kitchen table. Immediately she walked toward Shinshiro, pressing against the white fluffy towel on top of his head, saying, "Oh, honey, I think it's time you should cut your hair." she was just about to kiss his forehead when he backed away noticeably.

"No! Not a haircut! I don't want to look like him!" he said, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the child's attitude. "What's so bad about me?" he crossed his arms before sitting at the head of the table, looking up as Ino placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Your hair disgusts me," he said, crossing his arms before he climbed onto his seat, smiling as his mother placed a plate of food in front of him instead. "It's ugly," he simply stated, and picked up a fork.

Ino stood up to her full height, crossing her arms before saying, "So, Sasuke, who cuts your hair when you were younger? Or was it just grown like that?" she ruffled his hair, smiling as he swatted at her hand.

Slowly, he said, "My mom, ask her." and he took another sip of coffee, ignoring the glare that his son was giving him after he had given Ino the information.

Only after a single phone call did Ino whip out her jacket, struggling her son into his jacket and drove off to her mother-in-law's house.

All the while, Sasuke just sat in his chair, staring at the wall and slowly sipping his coffee.

That is, until the door slammed open and Ino and Shinshiro walked in. His hair was covered with a simple hat, nothing expensive but rather like something Ino had brought randomly. He stomped away, his feet making loud thuds.

Ino sat down on the chair. "Don't worry. It's not a tantrum, he's probably going to make some quiet remarks about his hair but I'm certain he's going to come back out for his food and sit at the table. He didn't even start his breakfast," she said, and then leaned back, brushing her limp platinum-blonde hair back.

Sasuke studies his wife's face, staring at all the beautiful features. What ever made him turn against her for power? He still couldn't remember.

Certainly, right after ten minutes did Shinshiro walk out, his hat on and a towel over it. He sat at the dinner table, stabbing his fork into his food before he ate only a small portion and left to his room quietly.

"At least you two might see that you're actually related," Ino muttered, rolling her blue eyes. "I'm going gardening," Ino stated before standing up, walking away from her husband, who gave no response.

Everything was extremely quiet the entire day. Nothing was said between any of the family members. Sasuke did his own thing, simply walking around the house out of random, checking on Ino and Shinshiro every once in a while. Ino was in the garden the entire day, tending to the flowers and the plants outside. Shinshiro sat on his bed, reading, and frequently getting up to check the laptop he had in his room.

Ino walked out of the bathroom during the night, wrapping a robe around her slim figure before lying down on the bed, pulling the bed's blanket over her body. Her hand reached out to pull a light string and the lights went out slowly.

Hours later, a force was set onto the bed, and Ino woke up, shaking her head and her beautiful blonde hair to see her husband, sitting at the edge, bare-chested, and changing into a t-shirt.

"Sasuke…"

He laid on the bed, twisting to the side to see her. "What?" he questioned, and then pulled their blanket over his body at the same time.

The blonde pushed her body against Sasuke's, feeling his arms wrap around her body. "Well, tomorrow …there's going to be trouble," she said, and Sasuke just simply raised an eyebrow, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see his expression. Suddenly he felt Ino's hand land over his where he had held her around her waist, "Just don't lose your temper, okay?" she turned around, forcing him to look into her baby-blue eyes.

Ignoring the pleading tone in her voice he just simply said, "Fine."

* * *

The sound of rebuilding and machines outside annoyed her, but she couldn't show it, not when someone important was going to arrive. She looked at herself in the mirror before looking right out the hall to see a black covering over the part of the building that was literally blown up.

'Poor Neji…' she thought, the idea crossing over her mind. She turned around swiftly to here a loud cheer from the first floor and looked outside to see him. The person she was waiting to see.

As she ran, she looked into the room where her father, father-in-law, and mother-in-law were suppose to be at the moment to find that they weren't there. Sasuke was also nowhere to be found.

Panicking, she ran down the stairs rather than taking the elevator, passing Sakura's nurse room to find Shinshiro in it, pulling him away and carried him in her arms as she ran out of the building.

Tall, clueless Sai stood right in front of Sasuke, only several feet away. Waving a hand at Sasuke, he said, "Hello, Sasuke-san. I heard about you from Ino-chan." he smiled, his eyes closed, his dodged a fast punch that was thrown from Sasuke.

Placing Shinshiro down on the ground, Ino ran over to Sasuke, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "Don't, Sasuke!" already it seemed like Sasuke had learned the truth about who Ino had her baby with the second time.

"Sasuke!" Ino held onto his arm, waiting for him to turn to look at her, but he never did. Shinshiro just watched from afar for a few minutes before he tugged at his mother's hanging sleeve.

"It's his choice, Mom." he looked up, up at his father before looking back at his mother.

Suddenly, he yanked his arms back, and an invisible force knocked Ino back, the force from Ino pulling back made Shinshiro desperately try jumping out of the way to stumble back, hitting his head to the ground and knocking him out.

Ino ran to her child, cradling him in her arms. Sai looked at the two behind Sasuke's form, taking out a sudden sketch pad to draw it quickly, turning it over to Sasuke he said, "Don't you realize this behind you? Will you continue even after you have hurt your family members?" only suddenly did it look like Sasuke had realize he had hurt someone.

Still, he was mad, and he threw a punch at Sai quickly, only to see a man in white with pale eyes stop him. "That's enough for now. Don't you care that you have hurt your wife and your son with your own hands?" he looked at Sasuke, watching as he pulled his hand away, and walked away instead of comforting his family members.

Mikoto, Fugaku, and Inoichi stared, not knowing what to say, that was, until Sakura rushed out, pulling Shinshiro away from Ino's hands while she followed her to the nurse's room.

No one said anything about Sasuke's behavior the next few days. They didn't complain about how easily he could get angry and how he would break things so easily. Everyone had a little fear in their hearts about how he acted.

* * *

Two days already, Ino slept in her bed, all alone. On the third night, again, Sasuke had returned, he didn't appear drunk on the first glance but he was after he moved closer. 'Please be in a good mood,' Ino thought in her mind, and she kept her eyes closed to feel him slightly hover his face over hers.

"I know you're awake," he said, his breath smelling of liquor and Ino opened her eyes, looking up at him, holding the blanket closer to her chest to cover her bra and panties. He threw his jacket to the side, sitting down on the spot next to Ino. "I'm sorry," he said, lowly and he looked at her eyes.

Ino avoided his look and she placed her hands on his temples, rubbing them softly as she held the blanket to her chest. "I forgive you…" she said, and then pulled him back to kiss his cheek softly. "Now get out of those cloths and take a bath, sleep by my side tonight," she said, smiling at his face.

He stared back with dark onyx eyes. Even at his drunken state, it still seemed as if he wasn't, and he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful forgiving wife…" and he stood up, dragging his feet to the bathroom, looking back at Ino once.

The blonde stayed up the entire time he was taking a bath, listening to the water rush in the bath tub. Only after a few minutes did she stand up, pulling a t-shirt and pants over her body and sat back down on the bed.

Ino looked over at the door to see her son, patting the seat on her bed, she said, "Shinshiro, Darling, why are you still awake? You're suppose to be asleep right now. It's late pass your bedtime." she helped him onto the seat beside her and lightly touched his nose, smiling.

"Sasuke takes his baths too loud! And he slammed the door open when he came into the house!" he threw his hands up and crossed his arms childishly. "Can I sleep here tonight? I won't be able to sleep in my bed after he woke me up." he laid flat down on the bed, his hair falling over his face. "Please," he begged.

Ino giggled at his expression. "Yes Honey, you may, don't disturb Sasuke too much, he just came back," she said, and twirled several free locks around her finger.

Slowly and noticeably, Shinshiro narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I know. Weren't you listening to me? He _slammed_ the door open and _stomped_ up the stairs." he banged his fists against the bed and laid down once again, his eyes a shade of dark navy, staring at the wall. "What is he? A child?" he sat up, crossing his arms.

"Well, I can't blame him, you do that sometimes too," she said, and then raised a hand to pinch his cheek.

He swatted her hand away after a few seconds. "I'm a kid. I'm _allowed _to do that!"

Sasuke swung the door open, a towel around his neck, and apparently bare-chested. Ino couldn't help but stare as he walked to the closet, his back still toward his family. He threw a shirt over his head and sat down on the bed, on the stop that Shinshiro was sitting on.

"Huh?" Sasuke muttered, looking behind him, where Shinshiro was cowering near Ino.

"You were going to sit on me!" only did he realize that Sasuke was actually staring at his hair. "What?" he questioned, trying to look buff and strong.

Sasuke raised a hand, touching the top of Shinshiro's head before light touching the back of it, smiling at how it had spiked out like his had. "Well, I must say this is going to save us a lot of money," he said, smirking when Shinshiro threw his hand off his head.

His son threw a pillow over his head, laying down on the head and said, "I don't wanna look like you!" he thumped his fists against the bed, making barely any affect at all.

The older male smiled at his reaction. "You'll be glad when girls throw themselves at you." he smirked, "You'll have no trouble getting married." immediately, he couldn't help but laugh at how Shinshiro had reacted.

Ino swatted at Sasuke's head. "He's too young! Let him think about it when he's older, much older!" she laid down on the bed, all of her beautiful hair fanned out so amazingly around her body.

Yawning, Shinshiro laid down on the bed beside his mother and he gently took several strands of her hair into his hand, holding it near his nose, several times, he twirled it, admiring how it would shine in the moonlight.

Sasuke also laid down, pulling the blanket over the entire family. Shinshiro laid between his parents, knowing that both of them were around him, this time as a family.

Ino smiled into Shinshiro's hair, holding him close, and she quietly said, "Goodnight, Sasuke, Shinshiro." she breathed in the scent of her son. 'I might actually get what I always wanted …a complete family.'

"Goodnight," Shinshiro said, in a sweet tone, and then he opened his eyes, turning toward his mother to kiss her cheek, and then he turned up ceiling.

"Hn," Sasuke simply said.

* * *

_**^^ Yes, me update!**_

_**I'm soooooooooo happy, finally updating again!**_

_**Only one more chapter of Company and it's the end T~T**_

_**Review for me, please?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino looked at herself in the mirror, the beautiful romantic curls that hung loosely from what she had fastened some of them to. Her hair was elegantly pinned up with some of them loose, the look was different, but it still made her look beautiful.

She stood up, admiring herself in the body mirror. Her dark purple dress touched to the ground, hiding the heels she wore, the design was barely any, and it showed her back and flowed beautifully to the ground.

"Mom, you look pretty," Shinshiro said by the door, and then he walked in, wearing a suit, and he crawled onto the bed, looking as her father got ready. "You really don't have to bother so much with how you look."

The blonde touched one of the curls, letting it bounce slightly before applying a small dash of eye shadow and a bit of lipgloss. "I know, but I want to look really pretty for tonight and for your father..." she looked at herself in the mirror before holding her purse out, dropping some materials into it, along with cash.

The bathroom door swung open and Sasuke stepped out, swatting at the invisible dust on his cloths, apparently, a tuxedo. He looked up, stunned when he saw Ino, and he took two steps that filled their gap. When he was about to kiss her, Shinshiro interrupted, "I'm here."

"Yes, of course, now let's go," Sasuke said, pushing lightly on Shinshiro's back as he slid off the bed slowly. Then he kneeled to Shinshiro's height, patting at his cloths before standing up, slightly ruffling up his hair.

They entered their silver looking car, and Sasuke started it up quickly. A gentle slow tune was in the air and Ino dug in her purse and reached out with her cell phone before pressing a button on it and pressed it against her ear.

"_When are you going to get here? It's starting_," Sakura's voice said from the other end, and sounds of happy laughter were heard. "_Hurry!_" she said in an urgent voice, and the other line closed.

Sasuke looked at her from the mirror. "What did she say?" he rounded around the corner with one hand on the wheel, the other tilting the mirror slightly to see Ino's face.

"She told us to hurry …I mean I know its Naruto's birthday, but she's so in a rush…" Ino looked at her cell phone before placing it back into her purse. "Always busy and rushing."

He nodded his head. "Lee has rubbed off her, and hard to admit, but I'm quite scared of what he would do to her." he gave a small smile as Ino began to lightly giggle in the back seat. "Shinshiro, leave that book in the car. I need you to socialize, not read a book beside your mother." he held a hand out to his son behind him.

Shinshiro stared at Sasuke's hand before giving a small upset look before placing the book into his hand, which placed it into the seat beside him.

As they arrived Sasuke dropped the keys to the car into a man's hand. "If I don't get it back in the same condition, I'm killing you," he simply said, and then walked away since Ino pulled on his hand.

"Don't threaten the poor man," Ino whispered before hugging Sasuke's eyes, smiling at a camera as they took a fast family picture. "He's already suffering if he's having a job here."

She smiled, bending down a bit to ruffle Shinshiro's hair as they walked in, immediately being welcomed by people. "You're looking lovely again, Ino," a voice said, and Ino turned around, meeting eyes with Neji.

Ino looked into his eyes, happily saying, "Thank you, Neji, and you're looking handsome, oh, tell me, where's Tenten?" she looked around, searching for the brunette.

"Inside, probably trying to get my son into his tuxedo, but he refuses." he closed his eyes, brushing invisible threads of hair back.

"And you're not with him?" Ino giggled, ignoring the fact that Sasuke was glaring at Neji.

Neji looked back at the room that Tenten and his son was in. "You're right, I should be in there trying to convince him…" he bowed to Ino lightly before walking off.

Suddenly, Sasuke placed a possessive arm around Ino's shoulders. "I don't like the way he looks at you. It's like he wishes he had you instead," he whispered it lowly into Ino's ear before pulling back away. "And you never call me handsome."

Ino smiled, sliding a finger down Sasuke's cheek. "You wish I did, didn't you? I didn't know you were the type that would really care if your women said you were handsome, you seem happy with just your opinion." she tiptoed, kissing his cheek gently before moving away, sitting at the biggest round table there.

All her friends sat in the other seats, and Ino immediately pulled a baby seat onto Shinshiro's before lifting him onto the seat. "I don't need this!" he tried standing up, and Sasuke immediately caught him, lifting him off the seat before using another hand to take it away.

Ino crossed her arms stubbornly. "You won't be able to reach the table and eat your food then!" then she pointed at Naruto's and Hinata's daughter. "Look, even she needs a baby seat!"

"For one, she's shorter than I am! Second of all, she's a girl! She doesn't care what she has to sit on!" he pointed a finger across the table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at both of them. "Kid, why don't you just-"

"Quiet, Sasuke!" Ino interrupted, immediately turning back to her son. "Sit on the seat!" she ordered, a small frown on her face.

"Mom!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turning to his left to see Kiba. "That's such a stupid thing to be arguing about," Kiba stated, his eyes fixed on Ino and Shinshiro arguing loudly.

The Uchiha shook his head, his fingers pressed against his temple. "Tell me about it, this happens often." and he sighed, a small smile on his face as he looked at both of them bickering over one of the smallest things possible, and he just laid back, just enjoying both of them argue, because all of them knew it wasn't going to end very fast.

After the dinner, the chatter was still around the table, ignoring the fact that the dance floor was lighting up and a slow tune was on. Some people were already dancing but no one from the company was actually on the dance floor.

Lee finally got the courage and asked Sakura out to the dance floor, who eagerly agreed. Sakura had done _something _to make Lee look somewhat decent on that night and Ino wouldn't help but give Sakura little pat on the back, a job well done to her.

She touched her hair, making sure that the pin she had placed into it would hold it well before looking beside her, at her son, who was quietly looking down. Ino reached forward, pulling the book from his hand. "Really, Shinshiro."

"Go socialize," Sasuke said, pulling Shinshiro from the baby seat before placing him down on the floor. "Over to your buddies over there," he whispered, pointing into a direction before giving him a small push. "Go."

Shinshiro sucked his teeth stubbornly before looking back, receiving an encouraging look from his mother. A few minutes later, Ino turned her body toward the dancing group, most of her friends were already dancing and she twirled a strand of her curled hair around her finger again and again.

Sasuke stared at Ino, studying the beautiful features of her face that just seemed a bit goddess-like. Suddenly he stood up, bowing a bit and then extending a hand out to her. "A dance?" he said, requesting for one and without hesitating, she took his hand.

Immediately, he swung her around, a hand down at her waist while she wrapped both of hers around his neck, the tips of her fingers just barely touching, her touch so gentle. "I never thought you would ask me," she said, giggling a bit to herself.

"You still don't know all about me," Sasuke said, looking over her head to see Naruto, his head a little over Hinata's and a calm look on his face as he and Hinata rocked a bit.

A light giggle fell from her lips and she pulled herself closer to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around Sasuke instead. "Yeah, when did you learn to dance? You don't seem like the type." she pushed her chin upward, looking into his eyes.

He sighed loudly. "My father made me learn." then he raised a hand, resting it on her hair before swiftly pulling the hair pin out of it, watching the long, beautiful hair tumble down, framing her beautiful face once again. "Let your hair out loose, you don't know how many times I've told you to do that."

Slowly, he lifted a hand and brushed her bangs back before leaning forward, kissing her gently on her pink lips and then pulling back. Ino pushed out her lips slightly before tightening her hands behind his neck, tiptoeing before locking lips with him, her hair covering anything to be seen.

From afar, Shinshiro looked at his mother and father for a split second before turning back to the children his age. One of them had black, glossy hair, her eyes a sparkling green, and she had a dreamy expression on her face. "You're so lucky, Shinshiro…" and she sighed loudly.

"Why?" Shinshiro said, looking at what she was staring at, his mother and father.

"You have such a pretty mother and a father that so nice to you. I mean, not that mine is bad, but I mean, look at him. Yours is so perfect …and your mother has long hair, my mom won't let me touch hers, it's too short anyway."

Shinshiro shrugged his shoulders and then pulled himself up on a chair, crossing his legs before taking a book out to quietly read. "You read too much," Neji's son said, pulling the book from his hand.

"That's only because I have nothing else to do." he pulled the book back, sitting back on the chair. "I don't want to bother Mom too much now, she's always busy with Sasuke."

"Not really, she still loves you, you know," Sakura's daughter said, turning to the pair dancing slowly, holding to each other's embrace.

Shinshiro didn't comment on anything else that night, just staring down at his hands, at his book and reading it quietly while everyone was making noise, loudly enjoying the night while he just sat there, and read.

Ino sat back into her seat, her face a bit flush from dancing and her eyes immediately caught on Shinshiro. Sasuke's eyes noticed how hers drifted far from his and he looked at what she was staring at, their son.

A sad smile appeared on Sasuke's face, and he said, "He's kind of like me, in a way." a wider smile appeared on his face again. "The quiet side of me, not the playful one."

"Both sides of you aren't that bad…" Ino muttered and walked forward, her long gorgeous hair swinging at her hips and she bent down a bit, touching the head of her son.

Shinshiro's head snapped back quickly as if it was the firs time he noticed anything around him and he blinked several times as if he was trying to remember what was really happening. "What, Mom?" he placed the book down, staring at his mother's kind eyes.

Pulling a chair, Ino sat on it and said, "Well, dessert is almost coming up actually and I was wondering would you like anything? Some might be sugar sweets, but you should at least try some, make Uncle Naruto a bit happy on his birthday." then she crossed her hands together, lifting one a few seconds later to push Shinshiro's bangs back.

Behind her, Sasuke muttered, "I hate sweets." and he met Ino's eyes as she turned around, giving him a look.

"Fine, for you, Mom," he replied a bit after. His eyes softened, obviously showing that he had a soft side for his mother. "Later though, alright?"

Ino kissed his forehead gently. "Fine, but remember, smile, make Uncle Naruto happy!" she pulled away, leaving him to read once again.

"Uncle Naruto?" Sasuke said, rubbing his chin slightly but gave no sign of a chuckle anywhere.

"Well, I only have one sibling and you know that, so my closest friends just became his uncle and aunts too." Ino pushed her bangs back, looking back at her son several times before looking back at Sasuke's eyes. "I'm so worried about him …he's never making friends or even talking much. He's always reading and he talks to Neji's son sometimes but it's not like their close friends or anything …they're just, oh! This is so frustrating! I don't even know what he's thinking half of the time! He's-" and immediately, Sasuke silenced her with a passionate kiss.

He looked at her beautiful blue eyes that shone so brightly even in the dark. "Don't worry …he'll turn out well. I was a bit like that, but I always have friends around me now." and he pecked her lips quickly.

Ino rubbed her hands and then twisted the ring on her finger. "I-I know. I-I just really want to be a good mother to him." and then she touched the side of Sasuke's cheek, tiptoeing for a second to peck his lips again.

Ino grabbed Shinshiro's hand a few minutes later, sitting him down on a chair as the waiter's walked around the table, placing a simple dish in front of everyone. Sasuke and Shinshiro stared at it, giving a somewhat desperate looking into her eyes.

She just gave them a stern look back and picked up the fork, elegantly cutting through the soft sugar sweet before taking it to her mouth, giving a satisfied smile. Shinshiro also picked up his spoon before stabbing it into the sweet and then tasting it, giving no expression that he liked it.

Sasuke picked up his fork, stabbing it quickly before bringing to his mouth and swallowing it. "That was disgusting," he muttered, pushing the plate away.

Ino giggled a bit, taking another bite. "You didn't even chew it. You just swallowed," she said, and felt a tug at her dress.

Sakura and Hinata's daughter stood beside her and Sakura's daughter slowly opened her mouth, her eyes staring at Ino's hair. "Can we play with your hair, Auntie Ino?" she gave a smile, before slightly elbowing the little girl beside her.

Hinata's daughter bowed a bit before Ino swung to the other side of her chair. "Go ahead," she said, smiling before feeling their small hands slightly touch some of her hair.

"Oh my god, Ino!" Sakura's tone was just about to laugh when she saw her daughter braiding Ino's hair gently, touching all the soft strands. "You're my daughter's little Barbie doll."

Ino gave a glare at Shinshiro and Sasuke, telling to finish the rest of the dessert while she turned her attention to Sakura. "Well, I can't blame them. My hair is gorgeous," she said, giggling at her own comment.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Just cause mine is shorter doesn't mean yours is better," she said, already knowing that she was going to loose.

"We all know mine is better," Ino said, laughing at the expression Sakura had as she touched her bangs softly, pushing them back.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino smiled, looking at Sasuke and then looking at Shinshiro, noticing the amazing resemblance quickly. Shinshiro was staring ahead instead of reading his book like he usually would.

"So, how was tonight?" Sasuke asked, a tone in his voice that Ino knew he wanted a conversation in the car as they all drove home.

Shinshiro focused his gaze at Sasuke instead. "Fine, kind of boring though…" he crossed his legs and balanced his head on his hand.

Making a slow turn, Sasuke looked into Shinshiro's eyes through the mirror. "Well, you're done with that series aren't you? You've been reading them a lot, eager to get to the end, aren't you?" he turned the mirror slightly, seeing Ino's gentle smile and her happy blue eyes.

Of course she approved of the little chat between both of them. Both of them always had a cold side but at least they could have talked to each other so they would act more like they were actually related.

"Uhm, the ending was really cool!" Shinshiro's voice heightened and it seemed as if he had suddenly possessed amazing energy and before he could begin babbling about it, Sasuke interrupted.

"We'll go to the closest bookstore and buy you another stack of books, okay? You seem to be expanding your little library whether we're there to buy you them or not. In the morning," he said, and then he stopped at the red light, turning around to see Shinshiro's happy face. "Son."

Shinshiro's expression changed to something Ino hadn't ever seen before. Maybe it was the word "son" but it was as if the child had suddenly forgotten about how Sasuke was never there for all those early years.

"Alright, Dad," he said, a happy tone in his voice.

Ino smiled beside Shinshiro.

Everyone got what they always wanted, a family.

* * *

_**Alright, it's offical. I've been thinking ...and I want one more chapter. ONE more chapter. THIS ISN'T THE END, PEOPLE! I love this story too much to end it. XP**_

_**The next chapter is going to be about what happens after Shinshiro starts forgiving Sasuke about everything he's done. **_

_**Sorry about my slow updates . Last week was midterms and this week was tests from the city. I'M SO SORRY! T~T **_

_**I've been trying hard to type a bit each night and I'm so sorry that this is all I can give T~T**_

_**I'll be updating "Secrets" next so watch out for that one. =D**_

_**Review for me, pwease? I tried really hard for this chapter!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

A month later or so, the family entered the building of the company they owed all together. Ino was smiling as she was slightly behind Sasuke, who had Shinshiro in his arms.

The young boy took the cap off his father's head before placing it on his; giving the exactly identical smile that Sasuke wore on his face. Before walking up to the elevator, he placed the boy back on the floor, ruffling his hair into a mess.

Ino stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's arm before hugging it close to her, her head leaning onto his shoulder. Sasuke touched the top of Ino's head before tilting her head to him, kissing her lips softly.

"I'm still here, you know?" Shinshiro threw his hands up and Sasuke moved away from Ino, coughing slightly.

Then he pressed a hand against his mouth for a second before pressing it against the top of Shinshiro's head. "I hear you kid, now stop screaming," then he nearly leaned all his weight against the child before he stepped away, slightly making Sasuke trip a bit.

Ino stepped in between them before they would start saying things at each other and then said, "Now, now, Boys, now isn't the time. Besides, it's Naruto's birthday today, both of you. Behave." when Sasuke sucked his teeth, Ino slapped the back of his head, making his head jerk immediately.

"You hit like Sakura," he noted, rubbing where Ino's hand had made the biggest impact.

"You can't say she's as pretty as I am," Ino said, hugging onto Sasuke's body. Shinshiro walked out of the elevator, holding his arms out as Naruto knelt down to give him a short hug.

Ino turned around to see a slightly angry Sakura. "Ino-pig, you are not prettier than I am, and if you were, it would mean nothing." she crossed her arms angrily, her toe tapping angrily on the ground.

The dark haired girl in Hinata's arms waved her little hand at Shinshiro, who waved back. After that night when they were all finally part of a family, his eyes were always a shining sky blue like his mothers instead of the sulking navy that his father had.

The platinum-blonde nodded her head. "That means I have a good-looking husband," Ino said, confidently, and then she tiptoed to kiss Sasuke's lips gently before picking Shinshiro up into her arms, walking away from Sakura before she could say anything else.

"Alright, it's time for your lessons with Neji, go," Ino said sweetly, kissing Shinshiro's forehead before waving a hand as he walked off toward Neji's office. Turning around, Ino gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips quickly before turning around, walking to her office to do her job while Sasuke took care of the meetings usually.

Ino entered her room, ready to take care of files when suddenly; her eyes caught some photographs she had placed on a desk. The first photo was of Ino when she was a baby in her mother's arms, her father beside her. The second was Ino as a toddler in the sandbox, holding a shovel out happily. Laid out, the further her eyes went, the older she looked in her pictures, when finally; her eyes met the family photo of Sasuke, Shinshiro, and her.

She smiled happily about the thought once more. 'He won't leave me again …he has exactly what he always wanted, a family…' she picked the photo up, smiling about it before placing it back down, returning to her work.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Just at the end of the day, Sasuke walked to Neji's new office since the last one got burnt to ashes. He knocked on the door twice before Neji opened it, gesturing Shinshiro to walk out.

"Dad!" and he jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the grinning boy in his arms. "I'm going to Mom now!" he shouted, and then he gave another grin before running off.

Neji smiled at the young boy that was running off. "Neji," Sasuke began, staring into the pupil-less eyes of the Hyuuga's. "You don't have to be the father figure in Shinshiro's life anymore. I won't be leaving anymore, not again."

"Fine, and you shouldn't leave them, but I'll forgive you for the first time you left," he said, a small smile on his face, and without further words exchanged between the two, Neji closed the door, leaving Sasuke there holding Shinshiro's book bag.

Just as the day ended, Sasuke locked up the entire building before proceeding to the silver car in the parking lot, Ino and Shinshiro already sat inside, waiting for the man of the family to return.

"Let's go, Shinshiro's already sleeping…" Ino said, touching the soft strands of her son's hair. She bent lower to kiss his forehead lightly before kissing Sasuke's lips gently. "You look tired too."

He didn't say anything but make a soft grunt, driving back home. A hour or so later, Shinshiro had taken a bath and was finally in his bed, Sasuke and Ino walked into his bedroom, saying a few words to their son before letting him sleep.

Both of them laid on their bed. "I don't know what ever made me want to leave. You have everything I ever wanted…" Sasuke looked into Ino's glowing eyes in the night.

"I love you, Sasuke …I always have," she said, bending her head back to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you, too." Sasuke kissed her back softly.

The family that seemed hopeless and lonely in the beginning finally became whole with everyone's wishes being granted. Shinshiro's wish for a father came true, Ino's for Sasuke to come back to her, and Sasuke's of a family.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

__So, what do you think?

__This is the end of this story, sadly.

__Now this is what I call a successful story =D

__Thank you for everyone that supported me and reviewed! You guys are the best!

_**And lastly ...review for this chapter? It's the last ...it deserves a big ending.**_


End file.
